Why shouldn't you mix demigods and wizards?
by froz3nt3rs
Summary: Hecate asked five of our favourite demigods to go on a quest to Hogwarts: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico diAngelo, Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll! The objective of their quest is to protect Harry as he goes on through the school year. Join them on a perilous year at Hogwarts, as they annoy Umbridge and rescue Harry's godfather, as well as battle their greatest enemies!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, peeps. This was my first FF, but I started another, so yeah... But this is the rewrite of what was the first chapter! The next few may be rewritten as well. Not sure yet. Hope you enjoy peeps! And make you sure don't forget to review!**

Chapter 1

LUKE P.O.V

The trees of the forest around Camp Half-Blood were very good for concealing me from the Campers. There was roughly about fifteen minutes until a Satyr or Nymph saw me, or maybe a Dryad would alert one of the Campers. It didn't really matter- I wouldn't be staying long anyway.

I had heard rumours that Hecate was issuing a quest to a school in England. This interested me. There might be a chance for me to attack whilst some of the most respected Campers, (Also known as Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase), were gone. Or maybe an oppurtunity will arise in England. It all rests on what school it is, and on the objective of the quest.

From the gap between the fragile leaves that clung to the branches, I could see demigods pass by. The section of trees I was hidden behind was just near the Dionysus and Hermes cabins. Yes, it was a bit strange seeing my old home and knowing that I could never return- painful even, but I had made my choice, and I was positive that I had chosen right.

Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin passed by, deep in conversation with one of her siblings. They were probably having a fascinating discussion about the best conditions for a Geranium. Scintillating.

The next duo to pass were Charles Beckondorf and Silena Beuregard of the Hephaestus and Aphrodite cabins. They were so sweet it sickened me. I wasn't very good around thing like love. That was probably why I tended to avoid daughters of Aphrodite.

What was it with couples? Percy Jackson and one of my oldest and closest friends, Annabeth Chase, strolled along after Silena and Beckendorf. They were hand in hand, and Annabeth was laughing, probably at something ridicalous that Percy had said. I felt a stab of envy, but I pushed it away. There was no time for pointless emotions now.

Two boys sprinted out of the Hermes cabin, and sprinted over to each couple one by one, first Silena and Beckendorf, then Annabeth and Percy. I instantly recognised them as Travis and Connor Stoll, my identical, not-twin half brothers. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, which I knew would be stormy grey and sparkling with intelligence, at them, and said something. In reply they ran off, racing in the direction of the dining pavillion.

Silena and Beckendorf had already disappeared in that direction, and Percy and Annabeth began to follow. I guessed that now would be time to find out about the quest.

Five minutes later, an unclaimed kid appeared from my old cabin. There was no one else about, so I gripped Backbiter tightly in my hand, and slid out of my cover. Silently, I sprinted over, and placed my sword across her throat. My hand was over her mouth, muffling her surprised squawk.

"Listen to me," I told her, my voice deadly and full of ice. She nodded as furiously as she dared when Backbiter was resting on her neck," You are going to find out about the quest to a school in England, and you are going to find out about who's going. Find out everything. Don't go to the Campfire. Come back here instead as soon as it starts and tell me what you find out. Understood?"

She nodded again, radiating fear.  
"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you," I promised," Now, swear on the River Styx that you won't, just in case."  
She was trembling, and I slowly pressed Backbiter further into her throat, letting her feel the pressure of my blade," I... I swear on the River Styx," She stammered.  
"Excellent," I told her, and quickly released my grip, melting back into the trees.

`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`

ANNABETH P.O.V

Percy and I followed the Stoll brothers back up to the dining pavillion. I was silently fuming. I knew that it had been them who had taken my blue prints! After the meeting, I was going to get my knife, and slowly gut them like fish... No offence to Percy.

It must be important, because normally only the Cabin Counsellors are required to go to the meetings. ANd they're normally in the Big House. But the entire camp was required to go this time, and it was in the dining pavillion to ensure that there was enough room.

Chiron stood at the head of the pavillion, Mr. D looking bored beside him as he slurped his can of diet coke. I rolled my eyes, and Percy squeezed my hand. Seconds later, an unclaimed girl scampered in, vibrant with fear. I was about to ask her what had got her so worried, but she scuttered over to the Hermes cabin, and Chiron began to speak.

"Lady Hecate has asked for five demigods to be sent on a quest that is very important to her," He began, whilst Mr. D nodded along as though he actually knew what Chiron was talking about. " She has a world wide community of mortals whom she has blessed with magic. These mortals are called wizards. Lady Hecate would like the chosen demigods to protect the savior of her world. They will be attending a wizarding school called Hogwarts."

A snigger raced through the pavillion," Is that a pigs skin disease?" A Hermes Camper called out, causing more snickers.  
"No, I think that they simply switched round Warthogs!" Malcom, my half- brother called helpfully. More people laughed. Chiron just sighed.

"Now, if you're quite finished..." The laughter died away," Thankyou. Now, Lady Hecate has requested a certain group of you, but I have not been informed. Mr. D, if you would enlighten us?"

Mr. D rolled his blood shot violet eyes," Hecate chose some of you brats, bladee bladee blah! She said Perry Johnson, Anniebelle Trace, Nikki di Angel- something, Tony Stroll and Callum Stroll."

Chiron translated for us," Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll. As Nico is still in the Underworld finishing some things for Hades, he will have to accept at a later date. As for the rest of you, you have to make your decision now."

There were some mutterings- surely there's a better choice, a more mature choice, than the careless, happy-go-lucky Stoll brothers? I had to agree. A whole year, at a school, with the Stoll's was not a very inviting prospect. But it was a quest, and I wasn't about to turn it down.

"I accept!" I announced in unision with Percy. I smiled as he squeezed my hand again. Now we just needed to know the answer of the sons of Hermes. I glanced at them. Travis was pinching himself, muttering about a dream, and Connor was simply blinking.

"I think my ears just broke," Travis suddenly decided, " Right, Connor?"  
"Whatever you say, Trav," His younger brother agreed.

"Just tell us if you accept the quest," Chiron groaned, which was very out of character for him. I glanced at him, but he refused to meet my eye, and instead concentrated on Travis and Connor.

"Ok," Travis said. Connor nodded, looking thoughtful. That look scared me. He was probably thinking about a prank, and didn't even realize that he was accepting a quest that would go on for at least a year.

"Go and get ready," Chiron ordered," There will already be trunks ready, wands included."

"Wands?" That one was Percy, for anyone who actually cares.  
"Yes, Percy, wands," Chiron sighed.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him out, the Stolls wandering along behind us. I wondered what Hogwarts was like...

**So, anyone who read it before, do you prefer the rewrite? And for anyone else, how do like the opening to my story? Oh, yeah, almost forgot something:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ or HP.**

**That'll do for the whole story.**

**Chapter song: Time Of Dying By Three Days Grace**


	2. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Here is the rewritten version of chapter 2! Hopefully it'll be better than it was. I thought that it was pretty feeble, so yeah. I decided to rewrite it. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

HARRY P.O.V

I felt excitment surge through me as I climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. My trunk had long since been loaded on, and Hedwig's cage was swinging from my hand. Most people would think I was mad- estatic to be returning to school, but Hogwarts was my home. I wasn't welcomed back in Privet Drive with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. To them, I was a freak.

"Hey, Seamus," I greeted, smiling at one of my friends from previous years. In reply, he glowered at me, then continued along the train, searching for an empty compartment. His best friend, Dean Thomas, shot me an apologetic glance.  
"It's his Mam," He explained," She says that you're making everything up about You-Know-Who. He's expected to agree with her."

I nodded slowly, and went the other way down the train, my own best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger trailing after me. However, before I could continue onwards for much longer, a seventh year Hufflepuff stopped me.  
"Sorry, Harry, you can't go down there," She told me," Explicit instructions from Dumbledore."

I frowned," Why? What did he say?"  
She shrugged," He didn't. But there are rumours of new students from America. Exchange students. I don't know any more. Sorry."

Confused, I nodded in reply, and turned to Ron and Hermione. They had found an almost empty compartment, and Hermione was motioning wildly for me to join them. I hurried to catch up with them, as they seated themselves alongside Neville Longbottom, leaving me to settle down beside a Ravenclaw from the year below. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Harry this is Loony," She swallowed uncomfortably," Luna Lovegood. She's the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, the editor of the Quibbler."  
"Hello, Harry!" Luna chirruped, her voice very high and dreamy.  
"Erm, hi?" I answered awkwardly. Apparently it was enough for Luna as she smiled.

"Ron, Hermione, what have you heard about American Exchange Students?" I asked them, just in case they had heard anything else.  
"I heard that they've never even used wands before," Hermione replied, her brow furrowed in concentration. She was trying to think of why they were at Hogwarts when they had no experiance with magic. Apparently, Ron had come to a conclusion.

"They must be Death Eaters!" He exclaimed. Everyone in the compartment, including Neville gave him a strange look. Luna just continued to look unfocused and dreamy.  
"Is that even possible?" Neville questioned," I mean, I believe that You-Know-Who is 's what you said, Harry, and you've never been wrong before."

To say that I was touched would be an under statement. It felt good to know that at least one person believed me.  
"Don't be ridicalous, Ronald!" Hermione snapped," You haven't even met them and already you're making assumptions! Honestly..."

`1234567890-=`1234567890-`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`123454667890-0=`1233345567

The rest of the train ride past quickly, and before I knew it, we had arrived at the medieval castle. Rain lashed down outside, and students scurried along, trying to cover their heads with their arms.

I made my way over to one of the carriages that were to take us up tp the castle. It clattered along the cobblestones and drew up beside me. I was about to climb into one, along with the others who had occupied my compartment on the train, but something caught my eye. It was a well known fact that the carriages weren't drawn by anything.

But they were. There was a very tall, magnificent horse-like beast harnessed onto the midnight black carriage. There was no skin, nor any organs, just boness. Bat like wings sprouted from each shoulder blades, giving the skeletal being a dead, haunted look.

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione called as she climbed into the carriage.  
"Can you see them?" I asked, tentively reaching my hand out towards nearest one. It snorted and I recoiled.  
"See what, Harry?" Ron asked," Are you feeling okay?"

I was about to reply, when Luna stood next to me," It's okay," She reassured me," I can see them too."  
Comforting.

I just left it at that, and climbed on after Neville, helping Luna up after. She smiled softly at me, and I answered with an awkward on of my own. I saw that there were things that resembled radishes dangling from her earlobes, and although they looked revolting, I didn't bother asking. Her answer probably wouldn't make sense to me.

`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-`1234567890-=`1

Seamus continued to ignore me at the Gryffindor table, so I made no effort to talk to him. Let him believe what he wanted- His mam probably read The Daily Prophet, a newspaper that told nothing but lies, as I had so unfortunately discovered the previous year, when I was chosen to participate in the Triwizard Tournament.

Still, everyone else spoke to me, and I continued to act as though nothing was bothering me, although I could feel some curious gazes graze my back. Then Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome students, to another year at Hogwarts School. I hope you all had a terrific summer, and that you're now ready to return to your studies. would like to inform you that Fanged Frisbees are also banned, as well as all items that were not allowed last year. For a detailed list of all banned objects, please consult 's office door. Filling the previously empty post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, after Professor Moody's unfortunate experiance last year, is Professor Dolores Umbridge..."

He was cut off by a short, toad-like women, rising from her seat, clad entirely in a sickening candyfloss pink set of robes, heels, and a beret type hat perched on her dark, curly hair. She coughed, obviously preparing for a speech of her own:

"Thank you for such a warm welcome to you school," She began, speaking to Dumbledore, before she turned to the rest of us," It is my upmost pleasure to be teaching at such an honourable place. It is my aim to improve on the level of your studies since so many Professor who used to teach in my place no longer could. It is of my understanding that much of your learning has been very fragmented in my subject, but I am certain that I can bring your knowledge up to the standards of your year group. You seem like lovely people, and I'm sure that we'll get along very well."

I resisted the urge to gag as she returned to her seat. Her speech was impeccibly awful, and already I only thought of her with disgust and loathing. I was certain that we WOULDN'T get along very well. Slightly astonished, Dumbledore finished the last few lines of his speech.

"I greet the first years and I wish them good luck in their time at Hogwarts. So now, this extraordinary sorting shall begin! Minerva, if you will..."

Professor McGonagall set a small wooden stool down in front of the Great Hall, and placed the old, ragged Sorting Hat down on top of it. A large huddle of first years trailed after her, some peering anxiously at all of the other students, some talking nervously amongst themselves, and others curiously inspecting the hat. However, they all started, astonished, when the Hat's seam split open, and it began to sing.

I would repeat the song, but I'm not Hermione and I can't listen to the words of the song well enough to remember them all. There isn't much to say; There was just the usual description of all the houses, and an account of how the school came to be.

McGonagall read out the list of first years, (starting with Albery, Gianni, who went to Hufflepuff), and I obediantly clapped along when someone was sorted into my house, just willing the sorting to end, because of Dumbledore's 'Extraordinary' comment. Eventually, it did, (With Wing, Lee in Slytherin), and Dumbledore rose once again.

"Now, this year we are privledged to have foreign visitors once again. Despite common belief, as I assume that most of you heard the rumours, these are not wizards and witches from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, or anything else to do with the Triwizard Tournament. These visitors are from America. They will now be sorted!"

The doors swung open, and four people entered the Great Hall, three boys and a girl. The girl and the boy in front were holding hands, and I'm pretty sure that this disappointed a lot of people. The girl had honey blonde princess curls that cascaded down her back in a long waterfall and analysing stormy grey eyes, that always seemed to be calculating something. The boy she held hands with had shifting green eyes like the ever changing sea, and messy raven black hair.

The boys that strolled along behind him were almost completely identical, the only visible difference being about an inch height difference. They had curly brown hair, cobalt blue eyes, mischevious grins and hands that always seemed to be dancing and moving, like gymnasts. All four of them were tall, musclar and tanned. They paused altogether before McGonagall, waiting for her to call their names. She cleared her throat.

"Chase, Annabeth."  
The girl split from the group, and sat confidently on the stool, the Hat placed on her head. I could hear its muttering from where I was.  
"Oooh, haven't had any of you for a while. Very intelligent, would do well in Ravenclaw. But you're very brave, and a good friend. Hmmmm, let me see... GODS! THAT'S A HORRIBLE MEMORY! AND THAT ONE! Wait, there's a nice one. After all that, it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR!"

Annabeth sat down on the edge of our table, not too far away from me. She smiled briefly when Lavender Brown tried to talk to her, but mostly concentrated on her friends. Eventually Lavender just gave up.

"Jackson, Perseus."  
The black haired boy settled on the stool. The hat almost immediately began to speak.  
"Another one? How many of you is there? Oh well, I can already see where you should go. But I'd better check your memories to make sure. Sooo, YOU KIDS HAVE SERIOUS PROBLEMS! THAT IS NASTY! NASTY I TELL YOU! GRYFFINDOR!"

Perseus practically sprinted to our table, eager to get away from the Sorting Hat, There were mutters now. What was wrong with them? Why did the Hat scream? What had happened to them?

"Stoll, Connor."  
The shorter one of the identical boys bounced up to the stool. I could see his lip quivering when the Hat began to talk, as though he was trying not to laugh.  
"Number three! Phew, only one more. Funny? Intelligent, you mean... Quite clever that is. But Ravenclaw would never suit you. Not cruel enough to go in brave to do that... Let me see... HOW ARE YOU STILL SANE? YOU SHOULD HAVE SERIOUS MENTAL ISSUES! GODS! IF YOU'RE STILL SANE, YOU BETTER BE IN GRYFFINDOR!"

Connor slid down opposite Annabeth and Percy. The mutters increased. Something was seriously wrong with them.

"Stoll, Travis."  
The last one bounded up to the stool.  
"Last one. Good. Eh, it's obvious where you'll go, you must be wih your brother. You're too similar. But let me see, YOU'RE AS BAD AS THE REST! I'D RECOMMEND THERAPY! SERIOUSLY, GRYFFINDOR!"

I had an idea to find out why the Sorting Hat went to mad. When Travis was seated, I turned to the quadrio.  
"Hello," I said," I'm Harry Potter."

`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`123456

RON P.O.V

I heard Harry intoroduce him to the Americans, so I decided that I would too. Although the girl was obviously going out with the black haired boy, maybe I still had a chance?

"Ron Weasley," I told them, slightly wary of the twins, just in case they were like my older brothers, Fred and George.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione added, and I could almost see the cogs going in her brain as she inspected the Americans.

"Percy." That was the black haired boy. He looked similar to Harry, but he had eyes like the sea, tanned, and more musclar. Come to think of it, they're all tanned and musclar.

"Annabeth," The girl said, training her amazing grey eyes on us, one by one. Unfortunatley, I knew that my ears were turning red, and I looked away, embarressed.

"Travis," the slightly taller twin began.

"And Connnor," The shorter one continued.

"Stoll!" They finished together. They were so much like Fred and George, it hurt. There was an awkward silence, broken by Harry talking to Percy, and Hermione talked to Annabeth.

"Hey, " I said to Travis and Connor," So you're twins, right?"

"No!" They chorused. I stared at them, confused. They were identical. How could they not be twins?

"Connor is a year younger than me," Travis explained, noticing my confusion. I gaped. My mind was whirring. Okay, Hermione would be scolding me for being so rude. I realized that I was gawping.  
"How come you're in the same year?" I asked. They smiled evily.  
"Not everyone knows that we aren't twins," Connor confided.

HERMIONE P.O.V

Annabeth was amazing! She was one of the most intelligent people that I've ever met! She knew such a lot about Greek Mythology. Well, apparently all of them did. I asked her about the writing thing, and she explained that they all had ADHD and Dyslexia. Also, their first language was Ancient Greek, and they can read and write fluently in that.

But still, something lingered there. I had the feeling that there was something that she wasn't telling me. Maybye I could get closer to her, make her trust me enough to tell me.

Before I could do that though, I had a feeling that Proffessor Umbridge would prove to be a pain. She had that aura about her; fake and sweet on the outside, but dark and twisted at the core. I made a mental note not to trust her.

HARRY P.O.V

Percy was a pretty cool guy. I understood that he would do anything for his friends. He mentioned something about a fatal flaw. I'll ask Hermione about that sometime. He was dating Annabeth. The Stolls aren't twins. They're really annoying. They all have ADHD and Dyslexia. Their first language is Ancient Greek. They go to a camp for people with that condition. It's based on Ancient Greek traditions, and all campers belonged to a cabin. Percy in Posiedon, Annabeth in Athena, and the Stoll brothers in Hermes.

I pointed out some of the more important things at Hogwarts. Still, I felt as though he was holding something back. I probed, but got nothing. I asked about his family, and he said something about a Mum, **(Mom, for any Americans),** who worked in a candy store. **A/N I'm making an effort for the Americans! Here, it's sweet shop! **he also had a step dad who was an English teacher at a school called Goode.

He was awkward when he found that my parents were dead. I brushed past it, and evaded any questions he asked about my scar, muttering some crap about the accident that had killed my parents.

I don't think he trusts me. He managed to skirt around some questions, but I'm an expert on this sort of thing.

**I think that that's the longest chapter I've ever written. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter song: Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park**


	3. Chapter 5

Hey, again guys! I am so happy that such a lot of my viewers are enjoying my story. Thanks to:

TheBlueBomb

flabbergastedbaboom

888Dearie888

livelovelaughSoph198

Riverdalerider99

Booklover0608

Akg36

seriouslysarahmason

flamingcookies21

greekfreak101

Petaldawn

NeNe-Chan345

Nightwings412

And Finally: mailaine

Also, I will try to put in some Nico, due to Nightwings412's request.

Chapter 5

PERCY P.O.V

Harry had already guessed that I wasn't telling him something. I knew that he would try as hard as possible to find out, and that he wouldn't trust us until he did. So he would just have to wait. Chiron had warned us not to reveal our true identities until he IM'd us, saying that it was necessary.

When the Stolls had gone to say bye to their cabin, he also told us some rather disturbing news. Luke had been seen around camp, and he wanted some of his old cabin mates to help him rise Kronos and destroy camp- namely, Travis and Connor. Luke knew that if he got both the cabin leaders to help, then the whole cabin would follow, and then more from other cabins, and so on, causing a chain reaction. That was one of the reasons they had been chosen by Hecate for the quest.

Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, would also be arriving soon. For the moment, he had some business to finish off in the Underworld, but then he would be joining us at Hogwarts.

The subject of our quest waved his hand in front of my face. "What?" I asked, startled out of my thoughts. Oh, you might like to know, that the quest was to protect Harry Potter, and help him defeat Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord was nicknamed Mouldywart by the Stolls, and it helped me not to worry. Anyway, no-one can be worse than Kronos, can they?

"We've got to go to the Gryffindor tower," Harry told me, hauling me out of my seat. The food had been delicious, and now I was just about ready for a kip. Chiron had mentioned that our trunks were by our beds, already packed with all we needed for school. He also said that our wands were included. I wondered what my'n was like.

As we climbed the moving staircases, I heard Hermione grilling Annabeth about where we had been before Hogwarts. She was firm on the fact that there was only one wizarding school in America, and we'd never heard of it. Finally, Annabeth snapped.

"Our school was different to this! You already know that it was a Greek-style camp! We focused on physical things! We never used wands!"

Just then, we reached a dead end. I was about to tell them this, when Harry said to the portrait," Cheesy puffs!"

The portrait swung away from the wall, to reveal a common room, decorated in the house colours of scarlet and red. Plush armchairs were placed beside the hearth, with orange embers flickering and dancing. Already, most were taken by other students, dressed in the regulation black robes. I guess we stood out, in our bright orange camp halfblood shirts.

"Isn't your school just a muggle summer camp, then?" Hermione shot at Annabeth. In reply, the livid daughter of Athena flew off to the girls dormitary. I exchanged a look with the Stolls. It wasn't like we could go after her.

Travis broke the uneasy silence," I'm gonna see my wand!" He decided, his brother nodding and following. Before Harry or Ron could say anything, I quickly ran after them. When I got there, they had already yanked open their trunks, and were holding long, slim boxes.

"Wait," I told them, quickly rifling through my own trunk until I found a simialr box. "WHo's going first?"

"You," Connor decided, smiling that sly grin. I rolled my eyes, but obediantly opened it, revealing a slim... stick? There was a small piece of parchment beside it, with I read aloud.

"Twelve inches, willow, with a single hair of a mermaid."

Travis was next," Thirteen inches, Holly, with a phoenix feather."

Then Connor," Eleven inches,Holly, with a phoenix feather."

It was pretty impressive. We were admiring them, when Harry raced up. "Come, now," He yelled," Somethings wrong!"


	4. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys. In the last chapter, I meant that the common room was scarlet and gold, but scarlet is like red, so I was thinking of that and then I wrote red and... Yeah. I have decided that in chapter 10, I will again mention any reviewers, or people who have added me. I try to update every day, and I have done so far. I can't on Tuesdays though, because I go to a club. So, hope you enjoy chapter six! What is wrong?!**

Chapter 6

HARRY P.O.V

Hermione had been moaning about rude it was of Annabeth to flounce off the way she had. But I think that maybe she was probing a bit too far. I mean, she told the other girl that the school she loved was just a muggle summer camp!

Ron was also ranting, wondering why the Americans had only just received wands. His favourite theory was that they were Deatheaters, and The Dark Lord had deprived them from their wands for this long so that they wouldn't have the knowledge to overthrow him. He also decided that this explained why they said so little about their previous... camp.

I was fed up with them complaining," If you are so wary, and if you dislike them this much, why did you try to befriend them?"

Hermione's jaw dropped in shock," Isn't it obvious? So they'll share their secret!"

Ron, recovering from his face palm, agreed," Yeah, those Stolls are pretty shifty. I'd hold onto your wand near them!"

"Do you have any idea how wrong that is? You can't pretend to be someones friend, just to get information."

"If you care so much," Hermione snapped, fury clouding her features," Then don't let us divide your loyalties. Choose, Harry. Them, or us. Those untrustworthy Americans you met a few minutes ago, or the friends who have stuck by you since first year!"

"You can't do that-" I broke off as the shadows around the fireplace began to move, forming into unatural shapes. Other Gryffindors beside the fire saw as well, and a few nervously got up, and left their seats. The rest soon followed, leaving us alone.

The more I looked, the more they seemed to change, until they were in the form of a boy, only about thirteen. He had naturally pale, olive skin, but it was slightly tanned by recent adventures into the sun. His hair was dark and floppy, his eyes matching dark pits. All in all, he was creepy, radiating an aura of death.

I instantly knew what to do. I raced up to the boys dormitory, and saw Percy, Travis and Connor admiring their new wands. "You better come," I told them, yelling a little in my urgency," Somethings wrong."

PERCY P.O.V

We followed Harry down into the common room, and I gripped Riptide. If it was bad, then I'd have to reveal my weapon. I could see the Stolls hands straying to where their swords usually hung, but then retreating as they met empty air.

I almost laughed out loud, but managed to stop myself. The Stolls weren't so lucky. Giggles exploded from their lips, earning them a funny look from Harry. But, who was it standing awkwardly beside the hearth, confused at having arrived to sticks- I mean wands pointed at him? It was Nico DiAngelo, my cousin who was also the son of Hades.

"Hey, Nico," I greeted casually, pushing past a stunned Ron and Hermione, to slap him on the back. He recieved a similar welcome from the Stolls. The Golden Trio just gaped, wondering why we were so well acquaitanced with the boy who was, in their eyes, an intruder.

"You... Know him?" Harry got out, sounding like he was being strangled.

"This, my friends," I grinned," Is my cousin, Nico DiAngelo. He's in Gryffindor and the fifth year. Isn't that just dandy?"

"Cousin?" Ron gasped," Gryf- Gryffindor? Fifth year? Him?!"

"Um," Nico said," Hi?"

He stumbled backwards as a blonde haired, grey eyed cannonball launched itself at him, wrapping its arms around his neck, almost suffocating him.

"Nico!" Annabeth cried," You're here! And in Gryffindor!"

"Yes, Annabeth," Connor replied, rescuing Nico from the grasp of an over excited daughter of Athena. " He's here. And in Gryffindor."

"Hang on," Hermione began," How did he get in here? You can't apparate in Hogwarts! And he's much too young to know how!"

"Oi!" Nico snapped indiginantly," I'm fifteen!"

Okay, now that's a lie. He's actually much, much MUCH older than that. He was born before world war II, for crying out loud!

But, when all eyes turned on him, Nico began to think rapidly. I knew him well enough to be able to tell, "I- I- I was here all along! You just didn't notice me!"

"We would have-" Hermione began, anger blazing openly in her eyes. She was cut off by Annabeth:

" I don't know about you guys," She said, staging a yawn," But I'm beat. We'll continue this tommorow, okay."

Before the Brits could protest, we all nodded, and quickly ran, Nico coming with us. As I left, I heard them agreeing on something.

"We'll find out soon," Hermione announced.

"Aye," Ron nodded.

"Yes, but not like that," Harry added. Then, they went their seperate ways.

Oh, boy.


	5. Chapter 7

Hiya guys, sorry for not updating yesturday. I wrote a really long chapter, then the laptop decided to turn itself of before I could save, deleting the whole thing. I was so angry, I refused to write again for the whole day.

Chapter 7

RON P.O.V

The sun streamed in through the long dormitory windows, waking me up in a pleasant light. Looking round, I saw the creepy dead kid, also awake, fully dressed and frowning at the sunlight. Weird kid. Anyway, he might still be a Deatheater. He looked like one.

Harry snored very gently, and I creeped over to wake him. For a moment, I just stood there, feeling eyes trained on my back. That freaky kid. I sucked in a puff of air, preparing to shriek down Harry's ear, when:

"Hiya, Ron!" Two voices screamed into my ear. I cried out in fear and surprise, falling over, squishing Harry and tumbling off the other side of the bed. Harry woke up, looking startled and grabbing his wand, before blinking rapidly at what had scared me.

Travis and Connor waved cheerily as I peeked up from behind the bed. They were fully dressed; Did they sleep in their clothes, or were they up anyway? That was a Deatheater trait; silence. Although Harry and Hermione would point out that I probably just didn't hear them because I was still almost asleep. That DiAngelo kid was sort of grinning, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly as he observed the scene before him. It was obvious that he would have seen the Stolls creeping up behind, so he should have warned me.

"What happened?" Percy asked, rolling out from under the warm covers, and gripping a pen. How did he even get a pen into Hogwarts? We use quills and ink. What would the pen do? Write an intruder to death?

"They jumped me!" I cried, pointing an accusing finger at the brothers, with their innocent smiles.

"Travis and Connor said morning to Ron, and he got scared," DiAngelo explained, sounding bored. I felt my ears turn red, and hoped that no-one would notice. Unfortunaltey, I saw the Stolls smirking. Bloody hell, they laughed everything. Not even Fred and George had found anything amusing about the Sorting Hat.

"Let's go to breakfast," I suggested awkwardly, throwing on some robes. I realized that the Americans were not wearing uniform, but those bright orange t-shirts, with words in a foreign language emblazoned across the front.

****************************** Time skip**********************************

I piled my plate with all the food that I could cram onto it, and took Hermiones usual disgusted comments. However, she ignored me, when the Americans picked up their own plates and strode across the Great Hall to a fire that was roaring angrily, and dancing a mad, vicious waltz. My jaw dropped when they each scraped the best part of their meal into the fire. The embers seemed satisfyed at that, because they calmed down.

Aware of the eyes of everyone in the Great Halls eyes on them, the new kids sat back down with us, and ate as though they had never done anything. It was a waste of food! A disgrace! It was the most terrible thing I'd ever heard.

"Why'd you burn food?" I demanded, pounding my fist on the solid wooden table, immediatly regretting it. Nico- I had learned his first name- noticed my wince and smirked. Everyones attention suddenly turned to us, waiting for an answer. You could have heard a pin drop.

All the Americans looked expectantly at Annabeth. She hesitated for a fraction of a second, then replied," Tradition."

I wasn't so sure. I was also certain that this had something to do with this big secret they were keeping. I couldn't stand it. Whatever happened, I was going to found out what it was...

ANNABETH P.O.V

I knew that the food sacrifices would raise suspicions, but there was nothing we could do about that. The Gods would be furious if we didn't burn for them for a whole year.

Whilst we were sitting down, McGonogall handed out timetables. I realized, to my dismay, that they were written in English. Glancing around, I saw Percy staring intently at the words in front of them, as though the longer he looked, the more they'd make sense. Travis was placing his finger beneath each letter, attempting to decieper it's hidden meaning, whilst Connor was trying to find out wether or not it was easier to read upside down. Nico just glared, as though the death look would scare the words into obeying.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed them all from their hands. I marched up to the front, horribly aware of all the staring. " We can't read these," I told McGonogall bluntly.

She frowned," I'm sorry, but you'll have to. We have no staff here who can change it round. You'll just have to ask someone to translate."

Furiously, I stomped back to my waiting friends. "She can't change it!" I told them.

"It's simple," Hermione began," These words aren't that simple. And they're in English..."

"We're dyslexic," Percy interuppted.

"Oh," Hermione sighed," Oh, yes. Well, you've all got the same as Harry and Ron. Divination first."

"Oh, Gods," Connor muttered,"This is going to be fun."


	6. Chapter 8

**Hiya guys. Sorry that I couldn't update yesturday, but as I said, I can't on Tuesdays. I'm going to update the summary sometime. I only put Nico in at request. And I want to keep people waiting for Divination. Not sure if that will be in this chapter or not.**

Chapter 8

LUKE

Hogwarts? Who names a school after a pigs skin problems? And a school for wizards? How did Hecates decendants even stay hidden for so long without attracting monsters?

"Luke?" Azure asked, her voice small. I glanced at her, wearing slightly over sized robes. Robes! How many centuries behind is Hogwarts? She needed quills and ink pots as well! Parchment!

Azure is attending this school. We found her not too long ago and she agreed to help. Well, her parents did. The price they set was rather hight but... oh well. We were well aware that the sorting hat would be able to see her thoughts, so we used a lot of power and energy from various demigods to cloak her mind, make the hat see qualities for Gryffindor, which is where all of the demigods from Camp Halfblood were obviously going to go.

The plan worked perfectly, because she is now in the same house as Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Travis and Connor. Travis and Connor. The targets, mostly. Azure is going to be our little spy, finding out information and just seeming like an innocent first year. Eventually, we'll get the perfect oppurtunity to strike, and... Lets not go there.

"Yeah?" I replied, as she rolled up the sleeves of her robes and tucked her mousy brown hair behind her ear. It had only taken about ten minutes for her to sneak out and report.

"There is a half giant who lives int he grounds somewhere. Apparantly a giant squid lives in the lake, and I've heard rumours of Mer. House elves occupate the kitchens, and there is a squib who roams the corridors. Have I done right?" She looked up at me, blue eyes round and shining, hopeful as well as scared.

"You've done great," I told her, and helped her back through the window she had emerged from. I was going to be busy. Maybe the squib first?

HARRY P.O.V

I pushed open the door to Divination, gagging on the thick, misty perfume that hung in the air. Ron and the Americans piled in after me, laughing and talking. I was getting tired of Proffessor Trelawney predicting my gruesome death. Still, it was an easy subject, so I wasn't going to complain.

We were last, and took the last few chairs. There was a silence, then the Proffessor appeared randomly behind Percy, making him fall off his chair. When he clambered back up, her gaze was glassy, and I already knew what was going to happen.

"You'll meet your end in water," She murmered," Drowned..."

The Americans seemed to find this hilarious, because Travis was the second to fall off his chair, but this time with laughter. Connor was teetering on the edge of joining him, in silent stitches. Next, Trelawney appeared beside Nico.

"You are surrounded by death," She cried, her finger quivering. Connor collapsed by his brother, who was gasping for breath.

"We've barely even started," I muttered to Ron, who was looking confused at the hysteria of the Exchange Students. He cracked a grin.

"You're lack of knowledge shall be what defeats you!" She hissed at Annabeth, who was looking offended. She then kicked the Stolls, who were looking like they would never be able to stand again. Finally, she floated over to where they were.

"Your inability to thieve will be what causes your death!" She shrieked. That caused more laughs, and Connor seemed to be having fit. Finally, it was another, more violent kick from Annabeth that ended it, although they would occasionly have another spasm.

"At least we don't have to worry about them stealing," I grinned to Ron. Annabeth heard.

"With them? Before we came here, they were famous for pranks and thefts. Thats a reason why they found it so funny."

Ron gulped, and his fingers curled around where his wand was kept.

****************************BAD MAN TING! GEDDIT? BADMINTON!**************

The lesson went on, and Trelawney paired us up to read palms. Annabeth was with Lavender Brown, Percy with Dean Thomas, Ron with Nico, Connor with Parvati, and I was with Travis. I noticed a few girls staring in admiration at the Americans. I gagged.

"See, this line looks like a smiley face," Travis was saying, tracing my hand," But if you turn it upside down, its a sad face. How do you normally keep your hand, Harry? That way? Ooooh, that bad. That veeery bad..."

Nico was impassively scanning Rons hand, Percy was staring intently at Deans, Annabeth was getting annoyed by Lavender, and Parvati was giggling as she ran her hand along Connors veins.

The proffessor said something to Annabeth, and the most intersting thing happened.

"You're no prophet!" She screamed at the Proffessor," That's Rachel! She's a much better oracle than you!" And flew out. There was a silence, where Percy raced after her. but was broken by Connor:

"That was exciting," He said simpy. Parvati gazed adoringly. Although Lavender seemed to be gazing at Ron...

**Thanks for reading! I was just wondering people, if you remember correctly, Umbridges punisment was writing with a pen that drew your blood and scarred your hand. Review or PM me an answer! Here are the choices:**

**Should the quills break because of the Demigodiness?**

**Or should the blood come out another colour to prove them different?**

**Should a monster attack detention?**

**Or should The Stolls liven it up by a prank?**

**Maybye their various demigod skills will be used?**


	7. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Still haven't decided, but if The Stolls do a prank, does anyone have any ideas that they could do? I'm not a very creative person. (With pranks anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

NICO P.O.V

We eventually found Percy and Annabeth. They were messing about by the lake, and Annabeth had visibly calmed down. She was pretending to glower at a sniggering Percy, because he had soaked her. She knew that he would dry her off, so she wasn't too worried.

"Hey!" The Stolls grinned, bouncing over, and instantly joining Annabeth in her soggy state. They just beamed even wider, a mischevous glint coming into their sparkling blue eyes.

"Aren't you planning cunning revenge?" I asked, almost able to see the cogs turning in their minds.

"You bet!" Travis replied happily, "I'm thinking that this is the perfect oppurtunity to try out a prank we've had in mind for a while. Especially for Percy."

Percy suddenly seemed pale. His black hair and sea green eyes contrasted sharply with the sudden pastiness of his tanned skin. "You know what? I'm going to dry you off, right now..."

Connor smirked," No need, Percy. You've just given us a reason, so now Annabeth won't carve pretty patterns into our faces with her dagger. She said, and this is a direct quote: Never prank someone without a reason, or I'll draw on your face with my knife."

"Couldn't you have said never to prank anyone, _ever_?" Percy groaned at Annabeth.

Before she could reply, there were three sets of footsteps, and Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared. Annabeths face became sullen and wary. I guess that they reminded her of the incident in divination.

"Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Nico," Harry greeted, sounding slightly breathless by the time he had finished saying all of our names.

"Hiya!" Percy smiled politley and, amazingly, instead of their usual crooked grins, the Stolls frowned. Annabeth and I just to them.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked, curious as to why the Stolls weren't their usual, happy-go-lucky selves.

Travis blinked, and Connor stepped back slightly. They both seemed to have come back down to earth, after a visit else where.

"Nothing," Travis answered, quickly.

Had they sensed what was lingering in the back of my mind? There seemed to be a demigod aura about them, but they weren't demigods. It was as though they hung about with demigods a lot, but had no idea that we existed. Did halfbloods come to Hogwarts?

"We'd better go to potions," Hermione decided, and we followed her away from the lake and back into school, hoping that the trio wouldn't notice that three, previously wet demigods, were now bone dry.

-MUHAHAHA! I LIKE CHEESE!-

HERMIONE P.O.V

The Americans are slightly strange. I heard about what had happened in Divination from Harry and Ron, but I can understand that. It's impossible to see the future. The only thing that confused me, was what she had apparently said. Who's Rachel? What's this about an oracle? Why were Travis and Connor staring at us like we were the strange ones.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Each!" Snape snapped, as soon as we opened the door to the potions classroom.

"Why? We haven't even started yet!" Annabeth demanded.

"You're late. An extra five for talking back," He growled. "Make the elixir on the board. Instrucutions are there as well. Go!"

I immediately began to tip ingrediants into my cauldron and mixing them all in. After a few moments, I realized that the Americans hadn't started yet, and Annabeth was waving her hand in the air.

"Chase?" Snape hissed.

"We can't read this sir!"

"Tough. Just get on with it."

I continued, and became aware of what everyone else was doing, for the first time. Annabeth and Percy were asking their peers what the words on the board said, Travis and Connor were just tossing random things into their own cauldrons and cackling at the results, whilst Nico just stood there and glared icily at his own empty one.

"Work, diAngelo."

The Slytherins we were unfortunatley stuck with sniggered, but Nico just stood there, impassive as ever. Well he-

BANG! CRACK! HISS! BOOM!

A volley of noises came from the Stolls cauldrons, and the room became full of shrieking students, whooping red sparks, fizzing green flames and laughing brothers.

"Stoll! Detention! Both of you!"

Annabeth defended her friends," It wasn't their fault! We can't read the instructions!"

"Detention, Chase!"

"But-"

"Dismissed!"

We poured out of the dungeons, and the Stolls were surrounded by Gryffindors congratulating them. I expected them to be bathing in glory, but the attention seemed to make them uncomfortable.

"That was brilliant!" Seamus Finnigan whooped, slapping them both on the back.

"Thanks, but-"

"How did you do that?" Dean Thomas asked, his face bright with excitment and admiration.

"We don't know, now-"

"That was so clever!" Parvati exclaimed, smiling.

"Great, but if you'll-"

"Genius!" Neville Longbottom congratulated.

I saw them looking helplessly round. I met Travis' eyes. '_Help!' _he mouthed, struggling to push his way through the sea of eager Gryffindors. I shrugged, but decided to try.

"Butterbeer that way!" I cried, pointing in a random direction. Thankfully, they all stormed off, leaving me, Harry, Ron, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico with the Stolls.

"That was horrible," Connor muttered, shuddering. He looked up, and saw Annabeths death glare, rival to Nico's," It was an accident!"

"Yeah, right," she mumbled, but let it pass.

"What have we got next?" Harry asked me. "Defence against the Dark arts. Double. With Umbridge." I replied. Everyone groaned.

"I pratically AM the dark arts," I swear I heard Nico mutter. I probably heard him wrong. Anyway, i have two hours of Umbridge to worry about...


	8. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys. Who's the mysterious demigod? A lot of people seem to be in favour of a prank, but as I think i said previously, I can't think of any pranks to do. Anyone got ideas? If so, please review and say.**

Chapter 10

PERCY P.O.V

We walked into the DADA clssroom, and frowned at the rows and rows of neat desks. This was not going to mix well with our ADHD. Stacks of books sat on the main desk at the front, not a corner out of place, not a page loose. I slid into a seat next to Nico, and behind Hermione and Annabeth.

The Stolls were muttering behind us, and I insantly regretted letting them sit at the back. Who knew what they would get up to out of the vision of the proffessor? But maybe Umbridge would at least have the intelligence to position her chair so that she could see them.

"Put your wands away."

The voice made me jump, and I glanced around to see Umbridge, in all of her candyfloss glory. To be honest, it was already obvious that I would rather have actual candyfloss than this dragon.

"Are you sure that it's not a drakon?" Connor hissed to Travis, who smirked.

"Would you like to share with the class what a drakon is, mister Stoll?" Umbridge simpered, already turning on the sickly charm. My stomach churned.

"Not really, no," Connor replied, with an equally charming smile on his face, but actually looking nice.

"Radar ears," Travis moaned, shooting a glare at the proffessor.

"Really, Mister Stoll, it would be an educational experiance for the class to discover new types of creature. Now, begin your explanation."

Connor rolled his eyes, and grinned at me," A really big dragon."

"Is that all?" Umbridge cooed, and I could see that Connor was looking disgusted. The whole class did. I leaned across the aisle to Harry, where he was positioned with Ron.

"What did she mean by put our wands away? It's not like we're gonna just copy from text books."

"That's exactly what we're going to do, Mister Jackson," Umbridge whispered in my ear, having appeared beside me after giving Connor another detention and ticking Travis off. There was a scraping of chair on the uneven stone cobbles, and I saw Harry standing up.

"What about practical?" He demanded, eyes narrowed.

"You don't need it," Umbridge replied, drakon-like eyes filled with glee.

"Of couse we do! What about our O.W.L's? What about real life?"

Umbridges smile faded, and she leaned towards the boy with the lightning shaped scar," If you study the theory enough, you should be perfectly able to perform the spell in a safe, ministry improved environment for your O.W.L's. As for real life, why would you need it then?"

"Self defence," Harry muttered, meeting Umbridges harsh with his own emerald one.

"Why? Who would want to hurt innocent little children such as yourselves?"

Harry rose to his full height, and cleared his throat, making his voice clear, so that everyone could hear," The Dark Lord. Voldemort. He's back. I've seen him. He killed Cedric Diggory."

Umbridge shook her head," Mister Potter, we know that you've seen some terrible things. We know that The Dark Lord killed your parents. But that is no reason to cause fear and lie. The Dark Lord has not returned. Now sit down, and do not cause any more interruptions-"

She broke off as Ron and Hermione rose also, to back him up. Annabeth got up, so I did, as well as Nico and The Stolls.

"Harry isn't a liar!" Annabeth argued, her voice slightly shrill.

"No," I agreed, at the same time as Nico.

"Nope!" Travis and Connor chimed in, for once their usually cheerful faces grim.

"Detention, Potter! And all you exchange students Now sit down!" Umbridge snapped. We gave up, and sat back down. Connor groaned. In space of just a few hours, he had earned himself three detentions. I could here him grumbling to himself about the lack of appreciation for intelligent people.

**I know, I cut it short a bit. Sorry. Decided that this will follow along the lines of OTH (Order Of The Phoenix). Also, please try to get your reviews in, because I will be writing the detention chapter next. That will be tommorow, tonight even. So try to review ideas by 2/3/13, or I'll either do a very crap prank, or a filler chapter. I hate those. SO REVIEW PRANK IDEAS!**


	9. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the ideas people. And to:**

**4lw4y51nn0c3n7**

**potatozrule**

**Lemon Dropz**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis**

**laoibhseferry**

**percabethluver77**

**88556622G**

**Sozz**

**fantasybookworm2012**

**TinyRules**

**FranAdams- DaughterofAchelois**

**littlekittycat2012**

**fluddershy**

**Smarties (Guest)**

**Blueh**

**Annabeth Chase child of wisdom**

**Notzalyla**

**nofunnybusnies**

**Whisper The Ninetails**

**FangirlAlways394**

**Don't Stop beliving**

**The Purple Jade**

**pjsta**

**Rex888**

**BlackGryphon101**

**Chiyo Kaze**

**ericavaldez889**

**hgvyu (Guest)**

**Darquesse16 (Do you like Skulduggery Pleasant, then?)**

** .106**

**And now I can relax. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 11

ANNABETH P.O.V

Travis, Connor and I, are currently doing detention for Snape. And do you even know what he's making us do? Sort his whole stock cuboard, clean every single cauldron, and scrub the walls and floor! Seriously, can he even do that?

I gagged slightly as I came across some blue gunk stuck to the bottom of the next cauldron. That was my job. Cauldrons. Travis was across the room, wiping the walls, and Connor had disappeared into the stock cuboard. Snape had gone somewhere, and told us not to leave until everything was done.

Connor bounced back into the main dungeon, a huge smile plastered onto his face," I put everything in random places. He's not going to be able to find anything for a while!"

He went and joined Travis, obviously realizing that the cauldrons were rank. They whispered together, and I knew that they were planning a prank. Hopefully not on one of the Professors...

"Hello, Children." Umbridge had appeared at the door, and I almost retched. "I am assisting Professor Snape by keeping an eye on you! So I'll just sit here..." She slid into a chair at the front," And make sure that you do everything properly! Also, don't forget your detentions tommorow. Twice as long for you, Mister Stoll."

We all groaned, especially Connor. Travis smirked at his younger brother, then got on with his work. And that's how we went on for an hour, until something much more exciting came along...

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$AMERICAN MONEY£ £££££££££££££££££££££ENGLISH MONEY!

There was a huge, terrifying roar from outside the dungeon, and Umbridge shrieked and fell off her chair. I listened. Was it a monster? I stopped cleaning cauldrons, and the Stolls also cocked an ear.

The door was wrenched off its hinges, and I reached for my celestial bronze knife. Towering above a cowering Umbridge, was a great beast. The roar came again, from three heads- The lion,in the correct place, the goat rising from its back and the snake, which was the end of the tail. The body was of lion and goat. There was only one thing it could be:

"Chimaera!" I yelled diving to side so that the monster couldn't hit me with it's huge snakes head. It belched a shot of fire, and Travis dodged, trying to get close enough to stab it with his own celestial bronze short sword. Connor jumped lightly back as it swung around to where he had been silently approuching from behind. Umbridge just hid beneath a desk.

"How did Percy kill it?" Travis yelled over another monstrous cry from the Chimaera. In racked my brain, trying to remember the tale that twelve-year-old Percy had recounted, after he had defeated it himself on the quest to find Zeus' master bolt.

"He jumped out of the window," I shouted back," Into the the river!"

Travis cursed in Ancient Greek. Normally I would scold him for his language, but now was not the time. I mean, who argues with someone over some cuss words, when there's a giat monster from Greek Mythology trying to kill you because of your parentage?

Umbridge was now repeating spell after spell, jets of bright light shooting from the tip of her wand. They all bounced off the Chimaera's skin, and only made us three demigods have to avoid them.

"Stop!" I screamed at her," You'll only hit us!"

I was ignored, and Umbridge only continued, quicker this time, and the room was enveloped in a flurry of sparks. For a moment, I was blinded, and managed to see again in time for Connor to dart past the Professor, and snatch her wand as he went. She cried out in outrage, but stayed beneath her desk.

I was concentrating too much on that, because the next thing I knew, there was agony swallowing my left arm, and the Chimaeras claw was coming down for another strike, probably the last one. I rolled away, and saw Travis lurch after it, Connor hot on his heels.

It sensed them at the last minute, and turned around, slamming into Travis and throwing him across the room. Connor stood his ground, but glanced back at his brother. It was a narrow escape, as the monster took advantage of his distraction, and spat embers at where he had been standing moments before.

My mind was in overdrive. It would ignore me because of my injury, then come back to finish the job when all threats had been eliminated. Right now, it was focusing on Connor, because Travis was still stunned from his recent collision with the wall.

I grabbed my knife again, from where it had skittered across the floor, and advanced. I could only hope that this would work, because if it noticed me, I would be too weak to escape. In exact syncronisation with the Chimaera, I lunged, and stabbed its back. It disintergrated into a fine gold dust, leaving me exhausted. The last thing I saw was Connor racing across the room to catch me as everything went black.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm hoping that it was one of my better ones. What will Umbridge do?**


	10. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! next Chapter, they'll have detention with Umbridge, but this one just seperates them a bit. Maybe some Luke P.O.V sometime. I hope you liked the Chimaera in the last chapter. :)**

Chapter 12

PERCY P.O.V

When The Stolls came into the common room after serving their detention in the dungeons, I instinctivley knew that there was something wrong. For once, they weren't joking, and Travis looked as though he had argued with a wall, and come out worse. Connor just looked slightly panicked, which, considering their usual happy-go-lucky behaviour, was the equivelant of absolute terror.

"What happened?" I demanded, and Nico stood beside me, his dark eyes searching their ashen faces for a clue. At their arrival, Harry and Ron had come down from the dorm, and Hermione was still at the library.

"Annabeth's in the infirmary," Connor panted. My heart clenched. Why was she in the infirmary? Had something bad happened? Travis looked bad enough, but he wasn't, so that meant that Annabeth was worse...

"What happened?" I repeated.

"There was a Chimaera..." Travis trailed off. I frowned. The only way that I'd survived that when I was twelve, was because I had managed to jump out of a window. Ron looked utterly confused, and Harry looked like he was trying to remember something, but couldn't. I quickly switched to Ancient Greek.

"Don't forget that no one is supposed to know what we are,"

I told them," _They might work out what a Chimaera is. Especially Hermione." _

"What language was that?" Hermione asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway/portrait. "I can recognise a few, but not that one."

"What can we say? That Ancient Greek is used widely where we come from? There's a reason we call it Ancient."

Connor muttered, earning him an irritated look from Hermione.

"Shall we just tell her that it's Greek?"

I suggested,_"She knows that camp is Greek." _

The Stolls nodded, and relayed that to Hermione, who still didn't look convinced, but let it pass. We stood there, awkwardly, until the Golden Trio moved into a corner and began to mutter to each other. I wanted to see Annabeth, but I knew that she would be irritated with me for making a fuss. She would be back soon-

The portrait swung open again, and the low buzz of chatter in the common room died down for a second, then rose again. Two boys entered, looking as identical as Travis and Connor. Were these Rons twin brothers? They certainly had the same flaming red hair. After a moment, they walked over to the sons of Hermes, and began to talk. Travis said something, which Connor agreed to, then four identical evil smiles appeared on each of their faces. Finally, they seperated, and The Stolls bounced over to where I was waiting, their spring restored.

"Umbridge is going to get what's coming to her tommorow!" Travis enthused.

"_Serves her right for shooting them spells at the Chimaera when Annabeth told her to stop!" _Connor agreed in Ancient Greek.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, dreading the reply.

"Surprise!" Connor chided me.

"Yeah, but it's a big job, so we're going to get some assistance from Fred and George!" Travis grinned.

We couldn't continue, because once again, the portrait swung open. Not that I minded, because Annabeth stepped through, healed, albeit a bit pale and unsteady. I raced over to help her, and she muttered something under her breath. I swear I heard a 'Seaweed Brain' in there somewhere.

After a recount of the tale in Ancient Greek, we decided to go to bed. It was getting late, and Annabeth looked exhausted.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%I recommend listening to Plumb %%%%%%%%%%%

HARRY

Once again, the day dawned bright, and I was clever enough to wake up earlier today, just in case The Stolls decided to scare Ron again. Looking around, I saw that all the Americans had gone, leaving me and Ron alone. I pulled on some robes, then woke up Ron. I waited for him in the common room, with Hermione.

"What's a Chimaera?" I asked Hermione, just wondering what Travis had been talking about.

"It was a monster in Greek Mythology," Hermione replied, deep in thought, and not really paying attention. Finally, Ron came down, and we went to breakfast together.

We arrived just as the Americans burnt their food. As they went, I swear that Percy muttered ' Posiedon'. What was a Posiedon? I'll have to ask Hermione about that later. But I just dug in, and checked my timetable. It was:

Herbology

Double Transfiguration

Lunch

History of Magic

Astronomy

Hopefully, none of these lessons would cause any problems. I remembered Annabeths performance in DIvination, and how Umbridge had instantly disliked them in DADA. I knew to expect that of Snape, because they were all in Gryffindor.

"Beware of the Nargles, Harry," Luna Lovegood warned me as she floated by. For some reason, the Americans looked shocked. Maybe they've never heard of Nargles.

We made our way to Herbology, and made it through without incident. Well, apart from the fact that any plants near Nico withered and died. He must hace really bad luck.

On the way to Transfiguration, I heard The Americans talking to Luna. She looked slightly less dreamy than usual, and I wondered how they had brought her down to earth. I heard something about parentage, and Annabeth saying something about sisters.

Moments after us, all six of them came. We had Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. We were working in pairs to turn mice into teapots. I noticed that today, Annabeth worked with Luna rather than Hermione. That was slightly suspicous. Thinking about it, there was a lot of strange things about the Americans...

**Hey people, just want to ask your opinions on pairings. I am already doing/going to do the following:**

**Percabeth**

**Luna/Connor**

**Hinny**

**Romione.**

**Shall I do Tratie? What can I do with Nico? Please review your choices.**


	11. Chapter 13

**Thanks again guys, for all the helpful reviews. Just realized that I haven't been doing a disclaimer, so people, disclaimers at the start go for the whole story. Also, here are the pairings:**

**Percabeth**

**Connor/Luna (What do you think of this? I'm a big fan!)**

**Tratie (But Katie won't come to Hogwarts)**

**Hinny**

**Romione**

**And Nico can be a loner! What do you think? I agree with most of the reviews, and I think that I will use 4lw4ys51nn0c3n7's bery good idea, but change it a bit to make it fit in. Thanks, peeps!**

Chapter 13!

NICO P.O.V

We found the demigod. Her name is Luna Lovegood. She says she already knew about her parentage, but her father didn't want her to go to camp because it's in America. I found myself swelling with rage when I heard people call her Loony Lovegood. How did she get into the Ravenclaw house, if she's mad?

In Transfiguration, she worked with Annabeth, seeing as they share the fact that Athena is their mother. Ron and Harry worked together, leaving Hermione to find someone else in Gryffindor. She ended up with Lavender Brown. I suppressed a snigger at her horrified face.

Neither of our mice became teapots, although for some reason Percy's had a spout. Hermione was the only original Gryffindor to perfect it, although many of the Ravenclaws had as well. Annabeth and Luna were the only demigods who managed.

After Transfiguration, we went down to the Great Hall. Ron still watched us with distaste as we tossed part of our food into the fire.

"Hades," I murmered, hearing all the others do the same to their godly parent. Luna joined us today, much to the disgust of Ron.

"I still don't get it!" He complained as we sat back down, Luna seperating and sitting with the Ravenclaws. We ignored him, and quickly wolfed down our meals, before leaving. Percy wanted to go outside to the Lake, so we did. But as we walked out the doors, Luna joining us again, I heard Hermione mutter something to the others.

"I know how to found out what they're hiding from us!" She enthused, grabbing their arms and dragging them away, towardsthe library. That sounds bad.

!LUNA IS A DEMIGOD!OMG, TELL EVERYONE!

LUNA P.O.V

I have finally found people who understand. They all believe me when I tell them about the Nargles! And, they're like me. They all have a parent who is an Olympian God. I have a sister! Annabeth says that we have a lot more siblings. I'm going to tell my Father to send me to Camp Half-Blood in the summer.

Percy was playing with water, because he's the son of Posiedon. He made a giant fish of water hover above the lake, but then he immediately dumped it back in when Annabeth hissed at him that someone would see.

Nico was just sitting under a tree, watching everything with amusment. He observed Annabeth yelling at Percy, calling him a seaweed brain. He saw The Stolls tirelessly sprinting around the lake, missing the training they did at Camp. I went and sat next to him, not talking, just being in his company.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^I LIKE OWLS! AND ELEPHANTS! AND WOLVES!^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

HERMIONE P.O.V

I was anxious about Luna, because she was suddenly hanging around witht he Americans, and making food sacrifices. Why?

Anyway, as we ate, I was hit, full force, by realization. As they left, I grabbed Harry and Ron:

"I know how to find out what they're hiding from us!" I cried, towing them into the library, where I dumped them onto chairs. I sat down opposite them.

"Well?" Ron demanded," What is it? How?"

"You know that language they always talk in?" I asked, leaning in a bit closer.

"Greek." Harry stated. I nodded.

"Search for a spell. One that helps us understand all languages for a while. I know that one exists, I've heard of it!" I ordered. A smile spread across their faces.

"Hermione, you're a bloody genius!" Ron yelled, bouncing up and down on his chair. Harry grabbed his arm, and held him in place.

"We don't want to get kicked out of here before we've even started!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%ICE CREAM!%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

PERCY P.O.V

The rest of the day passed without incident. We didn't get homework in History of Magic, because the Professor was utterly terrified of Nico. That made me laugh, seeing the ghost stammer and tremble as he tried to teach, constantly glancing at the Ghost King. Astronomy was easy, because we knew all the constolations, but Annabeth got a bit teary when she saw the Huntress on the map in front of us. Artemis herself had created it in honour of a fallen hunter.

And now we were heading to detention. I, personally, was terrified. But on the way, Ron and Hermione stopped us, standing beside Harry. They all looked determined.

"What are you?" Hermione demanded, her face set.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth questioned. We were all confused. It was Travis who answered.

"We are humans!" He grinned.

"Half human, anyway. Close enough,"

Connor muttered in Ancient Greek. Hermione looked stunned, as did Harry and Ron.

"Half Human!" She cried," How is that possible?"

We were shocked. How did they understand that? Connor had spoken in Ancient Greek.

"What are you?" Ron repeated, his ears slightly red. The Stolls snickered.

"We are..."

I began curiously, waiting to see if they would prompt me on. They looked confused.

"What?" Hermione asked, starting to get angry.

"I don't think they can understand,"

Nico decided,_"Maybe Connor accidently spoke in English. They won't find out that we're demigods."_

"I'm going," Ron yelped, and grabbed Hermione," Come on, lets go."

"Why are they going?"

Travis mused, _"Could they have understood what Nico said?" _

We all looked at Harry. He blushed slightly," I know. I know what you are. But I don't believe it."

Next, our gazes turned to Annabeth," Oh no," she muttered," Oh Gods! This can't be happening!"

"What?" Nico snapped impatiently, then softened,"Sorry."

"There's a spell," Annabeths stormy grey eyes met my'n, " A spell that can translate any language. Including Ancient Greek."

**Oooh, a really bad Cliffhanger! I promise, Umbridges detention shall be the next chapter. So, what do you think? Luna is the mystery demigod, and Harry, Ron and Hermione have discovered the big secret!**


	12. Chapter 14

**Hi again people. I PROMISE that this chapter will be Umbridges detention. And... DUN DUN DUUUN! Harry knows that they are demigods! Gasp! What will happen?**

Chapter 14

LUKE P.O.V

Azure met me beside the lake when no one else was around. She had some interesting news, and I was excited to hear it.

"Tell me," I ordered her, as she ran down the hill, robes billowing. She seemed nervous, but happy. The news was obviously going to please me.

"Three of them-" She began, but I cut her off.

"Which three?"

"That girl you like, Annabeth, and your brothers," She replied," They had detention with professor Snape in the dungeons. Apparently a monster attacked them. I'm not what it was. A China? A Chim? An Era?"

I thought about it. A monster. There were none called a China, a Chim, or an Era. But, together, a couple of them sounding familiar.

"A Chimaera." I said, my voice emotionless. Azure nodded eagerly.

"All of them have detention with Professor Umbridge right now. And a boy called Harry Potter. Did you know that he's the saviour of the wizarding world? When he was only a year old, the most evil wizard ever tried to kill him, but the curse rebounded, and it hit him instead. He says that he's back, but no one believes him. Do you?"

I cursed in Ancient Greek. Azure was still only a little kid, so of course she would get side tracked. However, what she is saying might be useful. The saviour of the wizarding world. An idea began to form in my mind, and I grinned, lightly running my fingers along my scar.

The time was nearing. I could feel it. And it would all begin with and alliance with a Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&And And And And And ANd And And And&&&&&&&&&

HARRY

I am going to detention with demigods. Demigods. Kids who are half human. Kids who are half GOD, for Christs sake! I am going to detention with kids who have Gods for parents.

"Demigods," I repeated," Ancient Greek."

They all looked uncomfortable. Of course they do! I have just discovered that they aren't even completley human.

"Yeah," Annabeth muttered.

I looked at all of them, and remembered all that I learnt about Greek Mythology before Hogwarts. I can remember a few Olympians. Zeus, Posiedon, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite.

"Who're your parents then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, still unsure of wether this was real.

"Posiedon," Percy mumbled.

"Athena," That was Annabeth.

"Hades." Nico.

"Hermes," Travis told me. Connor didn't say anything. I continued to look at him.

"Can't you guess?" He asked. My gaze didn't waver. "Hermes."

I still couldn't get my head round this. I was standing next to the son of freakin Hades! He could just call his dad, and get me killed!

"And on that happy note," Travis began, already continuing to walk onwards.

"Lets go spend an hour or so with Umbridge," Connor finished. We all followed.

DUN DUN DUN

I was numb. I was dizzy. I was confused. We were almost at Umbridges office, and I was still trying to understand it. Then, a sudden thought hit me:

"What about Luna? Who's her parent?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me quizzicaly," Well, that's why she hangs round with you all of a sudden, isn't it."

There was an awkward silence, then Percy replied," She's Annabeths half sister. Daughter of Athena."

BANG, BANG, BANG! Travis knocked on the door to Umbridges office.

"Come in!"

My mind was actually blown. Everywhere was pink. The walls were pink, the door was pink, Umbridge looked pink. Wizard pictures of cats stared down at us as we filed in. Lace hankerchiefs littered the mahogany desk.

"You'll be writing lines for me, today," She announced, smiling a twisted smile.

"Um, Professor?" Connor began tentativley.

"Yes, Mister Stoll?"

"Everywhere's pink."

I resisted the urge to laugh. Fire blazed in her eyes as she met Connors blue eyed gaze. "Yes, Mister Stoll, my office is pink. Is there any reason that it shouldn't be?"

"I could probably list a few hundred."

A sly smile played on her lips," Then that's what you can write. Two hundred reasons why my office shouldn't be pink."

Connor paled visibly. Okay, this woman must be bad. I had only known them for a few days, but I already knew that it took a lot to make one of them pale like that.

"And cats," he added," Why there shouldn't be a load of cats."

Umbridge ignored him," Mister Potter can write' I must not tell lies. Miss Chase can write 'I must not be a know it all.' Mister Stoll can join his brother, Mister diAngelo can write' I must not scare ghosts' and Mister Jackson can write, 'I must not tell lies', with Misteer Potter. Is that clear?"

We all nodded.

"Oh, and Miss Chase, and both Mister Stolls, I would like to have a word with you about last nights fiasco. With me, if you will?"

All three of them followed her just outside, and I just stood there awkwardly with Percy and Nico. Thinking about it, maybe that's why the ghosts fear the son of Hades...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++CROSS!++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

ANNABETH P.O.V

I stood in between the Stolls and watched as the Professor paced in front of us, the force of all the pink she wore almost blinding me. Her naturally pouting lips were twisted into a sly smile, and I knew that what she was saying couldn't be good.

"Last night," She began, smirking, but not in the way Travis and Connor did after a prank. Her humour was sick, and she enjoyed dishing out punishments for nothing. "Last night, you let a creature from the forbidden forest into the school so that you could destroy it and play hero, correct?"

I instantly started to protest, mingling my voice with the sons of Hermes," No! It came in, and so we fought it off! We don't like monsters! And we don't know where it came from!"

"Silence!" She hissed. I raised an eyebrow. She was the one who had asked us to confirm her beliefs, and we had simply explained otherwise. "Mister disarmed me so that I could not defeat it before you three could."

"No!" Connor repeated," I took your stick thing because the spells wouldn't harm the Chimaera, just make it harder for us to kill it! Instead of doing something useful, you could have hit one of us, and made it harder for the other two to do their role!"

Umbridge glowered at him," Even if what you say is true, then that means that there is only one thing you could be. I was appointed as defence against the dark arts teacher because I know about all the horrible things that are in the world. And do you know what this makes you?" We turned our eyes downwards," It makes you demigods! Half breeds! You hybrids aren't even completley human!"

"We aren't hybrids!" I snapped," We are heroes! Children of the Gods!"

"If so..." She muttered, the cruel smile tightening," Then prove it! Go in there and write with the quills I give you!"

So we walked back into the office...

**Okay, another really bad cliffy. Two things will happen next chapter, so keep checking back to find out! Will probably post Wednesday, because as I believe I have said before, I can't do Tuesdays. :(**


	13. Chapter 15

**Hello again people. I have decided to do my list a bit earlier. So, here we go! Thanks to:**

**Gracie Girl Loves To Read**

**GinaOlga**

**OlympianHalfbloodWitchLegacy (Especially!)**

**missnluvschocolate**

**Daughter of Poseidon25434**

**SeaDevil**

**ponyboyrules**

**whitetiger333**

**Guest (I have to mention everyone!)**

**Artistpeace**

**XxJessicaOcampoDirectionxX**

**DemigodLoverGirlz**

**LivJacksonDaughterofPercabet h**

**Luz Elena**

**Thalia Ginny Cullen**

**FangirlAlways394**

Chapter 15

PERCY P.O.V

It was kinda quiet when the Stolls and Annabeth were gone. Nico's anti- social anyway, and Harry was busy processing what he had recently discovered. Okay, I understand that it's a lot, but I can't help getting lonely! And the ADHD doesn't help.

Finally, the door swung open, and Umbridge tottered in on ridacously high and- you guessed it- pink, high heels, her matching robes just brushing her swollen ankles. Annabeth caught my eye, and I smiled at her, hoping it was comforting. Travis and Connor just muttered to each other, grins plucking at the corners of their mouths. They're up to something.

"Sit down!" Umbridge ordered, pointing towards a small desk. As we moved towards it, it expanded, and the single chair was cloned. We sat down, and took out some parchment, and reached for our quils.

"You can use my own, 'special' quills," She quipped, rifling through a draw. Whilst she did that, I wondered how long she had been waiting for an oppurtunity to say that. Eventually, she produced six quills, not really any different from an ordinary one. She placed one down in front of us all, but then Annabeth raised her hand.

"You haven't given us any ink," she pointed out, just as I realized that something was missing.

The smile that Umbridge provided us with was as sickly as ever," You won't be needing any, Miss Chase."

Annabeth rose her eyebrows, but didn't push it. Silence hung in the air like a heavy mist, broken only by the scratching of quill on parchment. As I wrote, I became aware of a slight prickling sensation on the back of my hand, and Harry flinching. Umbridge was staring at us with her jaw dropped.

"It's... It's..." She trailed off, and I glanced at the others, confused. None of their faces portrayed any understanding, although Annabeth was trying to.

"It's gold!" Umbridge croaked, reminding me of a toad. What's gold anyway?

When I looked down, I saw that the ink on my parchment looked as though it was woven from beams of sunlight. Harry's was rusty red, drying and turning to dull copper. Then I realized.

"This is blood!" I cried, standing abruptly up.

"Why is it gold?" Umbridge stammered, pointing a quivering finger at my parchment. Then, once again, I was punched in the face by realization. At least this time I wasn't alone. The others joined me as I stood.

"These quills aren't right,"

Annabeth hissed in Ancient Greek,_" They have marked us out as different for good! If the school hears... It has given us the blood of the Gods!" _

Umbridge ran out, shrieking something about seeing Dumbledore. Uh oh.

Surprisingly, The Stolls began to tap a rythem on the wall. I was about to suggest doing something more practical, when the door flew open.

There stood the twins who had recently approuched Travis and Connor. Their red hair flopped, defeated, over their foreheads, and they stooped slightly to get through the tiny door frame, which had been designed especially for someone Umbridge sized. They were laden with heavy pots of 'Midnight Black' paint, paint brushes, and huge wall stickers of flaming skulls. So Nico.

Travis and Connor began to take the cats off the walls, and tossed them out the door, widening their grins with every satisfying CRASH! The rest of us stood there, dumbfounded, whilst the twins, Fred and George are their names, unloaded, then began to assist them.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help?" Connor complained, poking me in the shoulder. I glared at him.

"What exactly are you doing?" Annabeth asked, eyebrows raised again.

"The ultimate prank on Umbridge!" Travis enthused. We exchanged glances, then shrugged, yanking more and more pictures off the blossome pink walls. After another moment, Nico and Harry joined us.

When all of the cats were gone, we glanced at the The Weasley twins and The Stoll brothers, who grinned, and held out paintbrushes. I grabbed one, and dipped it in the pitch black paint that swam around the paint pot. Annabeth flicked some at me, giggled, then slapped it onto the wall. I pretended to glower, then flicked some back.

33333333333333333HA! TAKE THAT EVIL FROG MINISTRY SPAWN!33333333333333333333

When the walls were done, we stuck on the stickers, then stepped back to admire our work. Our robes were splattered with black paint, but it wasn't that noticable as they blended in with the school colour. The original pranking quadrio were sniggering, and I pictured Umbridges face when she saw.

Heels tapped the stone floor heading towards us, and we froze. Nico grinned lazily, then grabbed onto everyone with shadows.

They swallowed us, then spat us back out behind Umbridge. We waited.

"AHHH! Urgh! That's horrible! Who did this? They'll pay!"

The Stolls needed help up to the common room; they laughed so hard they were paralysed, aside from the giggles that escaped every so often.


	14. Chapter 16

**Hiya guys! I bet your not gonna expect this chapters dominating P.O.V! Muhahaha!**

Chapter 16

UMBRIDGE P.O.V

I could feel the smile plucking at the corners of my cheeks, and I let it run free. Those exchange students and Potter were due here any minute for detention, and I was going to have some fun for once. Time for the temporary reign of terror.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

They really knew how to make a noise, didn't they?

"Come in!" I called, taking one more glance at the cats that dominated the walls. All their adorable fluffy faces peered back at me. Oh, they're so cute! And they match the blossom pink paint!

"You'll be writing lines for me, today!" I announced, feeling a sprinkle of glee spaark up my insides as their faces fell into depression. I knew that they didn't like lines, and they would especially hate my way!

"Um, Professor?" One of the Stolls started tentatively. He was slightly shorter than the other, therefore the one who would be spending extra time with me. My smile widened.

"Yes, Mister Stoll?"

"Everywhere's pink." He said it bluntly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. It is, actually. But his voice made it sound as though there was something BAD about pink. It's the most amazing colour to exist! Thinking of it, when I'm the head mistress of this school, I'll consider changing the drab black robes to a lovely, startling pink, and make the house colours all different shades of pink...

"Yes, Mister Stoll, my office is pink. Is there any reason it shouldn't be?" I questioned, feeling my eyes blaze with fury. I met his blue ones. I really don't like blue eyes, I thought, they are much too honest.

"I could probably list a few hundred." My smile stretched to a grin. He would really regret saying that.

"Then that's what you can write. Two hundred reasons why my office shouldn't be pink."

His face paled. My heart lifted at that. Nothing to brighten your day more than scaring obnoxious teenagers. Ahh, I can almost feel the sun beating down upon me. Pink is a very good colour for in the summer, as well. Darker shades are more for winter...

"And cats!" he added," Why there shouldn't be loads of cats."

I ignored that. How could he be so horrible to my little babies? It would hurt their poor feelings. They wanted to cry, I could feel it. But I couldn't comfort them and show weakness in front of these despicable young people. Hogwarts is worse than I thought. When I'm head mistress, I'll make it the best school ever...

"Mister Potter can write 'I must not tell lies.' Miss Chase can write 'I must not be a know it all.' Mister Stoll can join his brother, and Mister diAngelo can write 'I must not tell lies.' Mister Jackson can write 'I must not tell lies' along with Mister Potter. Is that clear?" They all nodded. Okay, I will admit that I was running out of inspiration, so I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Oh, Miss Chase, both Mister Stolls, I would like to have a word with you about last nights fiasco. With me, if you will?"

They followed me just outside of my office. The corridor was deserted, just as expected. I turned to the three lone students who stood side by side, like a solid, protective wall. I knew that if I shot a curse at any of them, none would hesitate to protect each other and fight back. My hand twitched above my wand, but I forced myself to leave it. There will be time, I promised in my head.

"Last night," I smirked," Last night, you let a creature from the forbidden forest into the school, so that you could destroy it and play hero. Correct?"

All three protested at once, saying different words but battling the same point. They say that they didn't. Well, of course they did! What else could have happened? Unless... No! I banished all thoughts from my mind.

"Silence!" I hissed. It fell, and hung in the air, weighted and heavy. I liked it. "Mister Connor Stoll disarmed me so that I could not kill it before you three could."

"No!" Connor repeated," I took your stick thing because the spells wouldn't harm the Chimarea, just make it harder for us to kill it! Instead of doing something useful, you could have hit one of us, and made it harder for the other two to do their role!"

I gave them my best glower. Stick thing? Has he never seen a wand before? No, he owns one himself. It just proves how dumb Americans really are. **(A/N No offence to any Americans reading this! I can't say that it applies also to me, since I'm from England, but please remember that it's UMBRIDGE we're talking about!) **

"Even if what you say is true, then that means there is only one thing you could be! I was appointed defence against the dark arts teacher because I know all about the horrible things in this world! And do you know what this makes you?" Theirs eyes were suddenly turned downwards," It makes you demigods! Half breeds! You hybrids aren't even human!"

That Chase girls eyes flared, and she snapped," We aren't hybrids! We are heroes! Children of the Gods!"

Oh my F****** god! This is not true! Hybrids, experiments, mutants, in what is soon to be my school!

"Prove it!" I gasped," Go in there and write with the quills I give you!"

**Okay, that is chapter 14 in Umbridges P.O.V! Next chapter shall be the same, but chapter 15. Then, I'll go back to normal! What did she say to Dumbledore? Muhahaha**


	15. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Sorry that I couldn't update yesturday. Anyway, before I do the usual "Enjoy the chapter!" I would just like to recommend that you listen to Gabrielle Aplin, The Power Of Love. Really moving; touches your heart. Also, to NightWings412, I know that you can spell it Chimera, and that that is the most popular way of spelling it, but there is also the way I spelt it. I looked online and just spelt it a random way. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 17

UMBRIDGE

I threw open the door, and strode in, listening to the satisfying tap of my heels on the cold, grey, stone floor. It gave me a kind of confidence that nothing else could; hearing my own footsteps. The three Americans followed me in, and I like to think that our little chat subdued them slightly.

"Sit down!" I ordered, pointing to the small desk and chair, muttering spells to expand the desk and clone the chair. When I had first designed my office, I hadn't know that so many children would be spending quaility time with yours truly.

"You can use my own, 'special' quills," I quipped, inwardly congratualting myself on my intelligence. Who else would have thought of calling my quills special? It makes the students suspect less, and be even more shocked when the punishment come into the open. I rummaged in one of the drawers in my mahogany desk, and eventually produced six of the cursed quills. Rapidly, I gave one to each of the students who sat before me. Then, I waited.

That Chase girl almost instantly raised her hand," You haven't given us any ink." I smiled to myself, thinking of how clever it was of me to tell her to write about noot being a know it all. I don't like know it alls. They think that they are more intelligent than the teacher: Me. If they're are so clever, than why are they coming to my classes?

"You won't be needing any ink," I told her, stretching my lips until my cheeks throbbed. Oh well, I must keep up appearances. She looked like she was about to argue, then thought bette of it. Of course she would. I was always right.

For a few minutes, they all got down to work, scratching the quills on parchment. I waited for the quiet hisses of pain, escalating until they reaching full out screaming. Potter satisfied me, but for some reason there was nothing from the Americans. I peered at Jacksons parchement, and what I saw made my heart almost stop.

"It's...It's..." I was unable to finish my sentance. The blood on his parchment was... How was this possible?

"It's Gold!" I shrieked, pointing a quivering finger at the golden blood which stained Jacksons parchment. It was the same for all of them, apart from Potters, which was the usual red, drying to become the colour of rusty copper.

Jackson stared down at the thick paper in front of him, his face a mask of confusion and thought. After a few minutes, he finally guessed.

"This is blood!" He accused, standing abruptly up and sending his chair flying backwards into the wall. Normally, I would have chided him for that and handed out another detention, but today was an exception.

"Why is it gold?" I stammered, my finger wavering then dropping.

"These quills aren't right," diAngelo realized, peering down at the words taht shone gold before him. While they all protested, Chase hissing something in another language, I saw that only Potter had written in English. Merlins Beard!

That was all I could take. The proof was slapping me in the face, and I was sick of it. I lurched unsteadily towards the door, shrieking about seeing Dumbledore. It was the only logical thing to do. The Ministry would have to become aware of the filthy half breeds that the reckless head master mixed with. He would instantly be put out of a job, and who better to replace him than the women who dicovered his wrong doings?

The twins from that traitorous Weasley family lurked outside the office and I narrowly avoided slamming into them. It didn't matter; the quicker I got rid of those disgusting hybrids, the sooner things would improve.

"Chocolate frog!" I squeaked at the gargoyles that guard Dumbledores office. Honestly, that headmaster used the silliest passwords! They obediantly trundled aside, and I raced into the rather large office, almost running into the man I was here to see.

"You stupid, irresponsible, ridicalous, thoughtless, out of your time old man!" I screeched, pleased that the twinkle in his eye was extinguished almost instantly.

"I would appreciate it if you would not call me such things, Dolores," He murmered, stupidly calm.

"Didn't you think of the students? Mixing with half breeds! Honestly, of all the terrible things you've done, this out classes them all by far!"

"Why don't you calm down, Dolores, and tell me what happened?" He requested, motioning to a rather comfortable looking red armchair. I considered keeping it for when this office belonged to me, but then realized that it wouldn't go with my pink and mahogany colour scheme.

"You let demigods into the school!" I accused," And all of them are children of Olympians! I could tell, as soon as they set foot into my classroom!"

"And, if you knew this, Dolores, why didn't you make a complaint before?"

I blushed, and didn't reply, instead changing the subject," My point is, do you know that they attract monsters? The Slytherins: they could be hurt! And all of the other houses, of course," I added hastily.

"And what is it that you wish for me to do?" Dumbledore questioned, still infuriatingly calm.

"Get rid of them!" When he didn't move, I jumped up," The Minister shall hear of this!"

"I'm sure he will," Dumbledore agreed, watching as I stormed away.

##############################TIME SKIP! YAY!################################

I stormed back to my office to get rid of the Americans and to contact Cornelius Fudge. **(A/N I love that name! Although it's probably cuz I love fudge...)** The Minister would-

"Urgh! Ahhhhh! That's horrible! Who did this? They'll pay!" I screeched. All of my beloved cats had been dismounted and all that remained of them was a broken, destroyed heap in the corner. I wailed in distress as I saw that my lovely, soothing pink walls were replaced by pitch black and that where my beautiful cats used to be, horrible, dark, angry skulls littered the walls.

I bet it was those pesky Americans! They will pay! And those Weasley's that had been wandering the hallway were probably involved too. I'll make their lives a misery! Everyone shall know! They'll be Outcasts in their final days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

And, for the third time that evening, my body fizzed with the warm feeling of pleasure and anticipation...

**So, what do you think? Please review! I need constructive criticism as well! I want to improve! Also, because I want to know more about readers:**

**What is your favourite song? I'll make a point to listen to it if I don't know it!**

**My'n is Green Days 21 Guns!**


	16. Chapter 18

**Hey, guys! There have been some comments on the colour of the blood, but here is the main reason that I chose Ichor Gold: The Curse on the quills reacted to the godly blood in the veins of the demigods and made the blood gold. Okay? PM me, or review with any ideas, requests or complaints!**

Chapter 18

HARRY P.O.V

There was silence in the Gryffindor common room; everyone had gone up to bed. The prank must have taken longer than I expected. But Umbridges reaction had been priceless. I wiped away the few reamining tears of laughter, and collapsed into a cosy armschair beside the dying fire.

The Americans followed me in, Travis and Connor still unable to calm down. They rolled uncontrollably on the plush scarlet carpet, struggling to breath. I watched them, barely able to control my own sniggers.

Even so, Umbridge isn't completley stupid, so she'll eventually figure out that we had something to do with it. Oh well, her punishment turned out quite well for us.

Then, I remembered the pain that had enveloped my hand, and I glanced down at the back of it.

"Merlins beard!" I cried, eyes glued to my bloodied, scarred hand. Five words were etched onto it inmy own messy handwriting: I must not tell lies.

"What?" Percy asked, suddenly solemn, and gripping a pen. What would a pen do, anyway? Is that something to do with the fact that his dad is Poseidon?

"Look at your hands!" I ordered, still staring at the words scrawled onto my own. Those quills must have been cursed, and that's why Umbridge wanted us to write with them instead of our own.

"Gods!" Annabeth shrieked, waving her arm about," They can't do this!"

Gradually, there were more protests, and we examined each others writing. Percy's said the same as me, Annabeths 'I must not be a know it all', Nico's 'I must not scare the ghosts' and we were unable to decieper the words that were across the hands of the Stolls. Their whole hands were covered in words. After a few minutes of squinting, we managed to work out that the words 'Reasons why this room should not be pink' on Travis' hand.

"This is bad." Annabeth muttered," They can't just go round messing with people. Hurting them."

"What are they doing, demigod?"

The voice came from the dormitory stairs, and I jumped. Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs, narrowed eyes fixed on Annabeth. I'm guessing that she hasn't quite got over the fact that the exchange students are half god.

"Hermione," I began," Listen-"

"No!" she shrieked, turning her accusing gaze on me," No, Harry, I won't listen! They lied to us. We were their friends, and they lied! They're recruiting Luna as well. They speak other languages to stop us finding out their secret! We can't trust them! If they kept a secret like that, for so long, who knows what other things they're hiding?"

"Hermione's right, Harry." Another voice, not full of anger, but emotionless, dull. Ron stood still, wearing his slightly too small striped pajamas. His arm was slung comfortingly across Hermione's shaking shoulders.

"Hermione, you can trust us." Percy chimed in. His eyes looked so open, so honest, hurt even. They reminded me so much of the sea, but calm, sending small waves onto the shore. Hermione hesitated.

"Tell us then," she murmered," tell us everything, and we might understand. Don't leave anything out. Tell us about the current situation."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HERMIONE P.O.V

I'm not sure wether to believe them or not. They told me all about Luke Castellan, and how he had tried to kill Percy, and how he had betrayed camp. They told about how he was on the prowl now, but no one knew where he could be. Annabeth got a bit teary at the mention of his name, and The Stolls just walked out. I found out that he was their half brother.

"There were rumours at camp..." Annabeth hesitated, then decided to get it out," There were rumours before we left. They said that Luke wanted... He wanted his brothers to help him. His siblings are most likely to help him, and if can get the head counsellors of the Hermes cabin to help, then the whole cabin will help, and gradually more cabins will help. Like dominoes."

She's telling the truth, a small voice said in the back of my mind. You can tell. I glanced at Ron, who was sitting beside me, his face stony and emotionless. I don't know wether he thinks they are lying or not.

"So, that's it," Percy summarised," That's the situation. Luke's gone bad, we want to stop him. There are also rumours that he wants to free Kronos from Tartarus."

"That would be bad," I muttered, remembering all the myths I had read and learned about before I had recieved a letter to attend Hogwarts.

"You don't seriously believe them, do you, 'Mione?" Ron was staring at me, his jaw dropped. I frowned at him.

"There isn't really a reason not to," I confided," I feel as though they're being honest, so I'm going to listen to my instincts." And my heart, I added silently.

I was cut off as the fat lady swung open, and a short, drakon like woman strode in, her heels stupidly high, and her bull dog like face twisted into a mask of rage. Only two words to describe it: Angry Umbridge.


	17. Chapter 19

**What will Umbridge do? Read on to find out! Also, thanks to:**

** .kawaii**

**percy94**

**Thaliarya**

**Maximum Immortality**

**LucediDio**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis**

**Rex888**

**FangirlAlways394**

**Booklover0608**

**Ginny Everdeen Potter**

**Amandla123**

**OlympianHalfbloodWitchLegacy (Your name takes so long to write!)**

**maddie3612**

**Castaway43 (Love the name)**

**NicoDiAngelosWife**

**DragonAce1999**

**Ashlynn Grace**

**Nightwings412**

**Mustaches Are Awesome (Amazing name too!)**

**AngelikDevil (What is it with all these awesome names?)**

**Calypso Jackson**

**Joyx11**

**SpinningHyperCookie (This is getting creepy. Stop thinking of awesome names!)**

**Demigodlovergirlz**

**mailaine**

**Bloody lily**

**Queen of the beasts 44**

**GeekyKiki (Oh, now I'm just envious0**

**13Nico45**

**LivJacksonDaughterofPercabet h**

**Kannabel**

**Randomo**

Chapter 19

PERCY P.O.V

I tensed as the pink drakon stormed past the fat lady and came to a halt before us. Her teeth were bared in a gruesome smile, and I felt an unwelcome chill race down my spine. Whatever she had to say, I knew that I wouldn't like it.

"So," She drawled, dragging out the word to make us feel even more uncomfortable," Demigods, do you think that half breeds have the right to be taught, and to socialize with humans?"

"Yes," Annabeth replied boldly," Because we are human, but with more advantage than wizards. For example, children of Hecate don't need wands to do magic."

"And Children of Poseidon don't need a charm to breath under water," I piped up.

"And Children of Hades don't need magic to apparare," Nico chimed in.

There was a pause, and we all looked at the Stolls, who were grinning devilishly," Children of Hermes are exceptional pranksters," Travis smirked.

"And brilliant thieves!" Connor added.

"Thieves?" Umbridge began," Exactly why you should not be allowed to mix with witches and wizards!"

"I probably shouldn't have said that," Connor mumbled.

"Anyway, I have invited the Minster for Magic to come to the school tommorow, and he will decide what needs to be done about the terrible state Hogwarts in," Umbridge gloated. I had a feeling that she about to drop a bombshell," And wether or not you demigods shall be allowed to remain here because of your... parentage."

"I wish Thalia was here," Annabeth murmered, thinking about her friend, who was also a Hunter of Artemis.

"Yeah, she could zap some sense into the pink toad!" I agreed, pretending to wince at Annabeths playful punch.

"What pink toad?" Umbridge demanded, scanning the room for some sort of abomination. The Stolls sniggered and Nico smirked.

"Harry, Hermione, lets just go, for now, okay?" Ron proposed, and the other two mumbled an agreement and left the common room, which was now filled with an atmosphere of hostility. I glanced at Nico, who was trying not to do his thing and melt into the shadows. He caught my eye, and I was rewarded with a fleeting smile.

"Although it's been lovely having you here, Dolores," Connor began, grinning evily at his older brother.

"I would highly recommend that you leave us now," Travis continued, returning the grin.

"Because we demigods need our beauty sleep," They finished together, trying and failing to do a british accent. They then turned and strolled leisurely up to where a nice, warm, soft bed awaited them. I followed them up, and when I glanced back, saw that Nico had disappeared, probably having shadow travelled. Umbridge was staring, open mouthed, at Annabeths retreating back. I let a small smile grace my features, then climbed into bed, falling into a long, surprsingly dreamless sleep.

3333333333333333333333333333 33SMILE!3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333

HARRY P.O.V

There was a young man, good looking, with slightly disordered blond hair and honest looking blue eyes. A scar ran along one side of his face, but it wasn't enough to be gruesome. But behind the truth that his eyes displayed, there seemed to be some hidden hatred, toiling rage.

'Harry Potter', the man murmered, smiling at me. I wanted to trust him, but the instincts I had learned to rely on warned me not to. This man brought bad news.

'Who are you?' I heard myself ask. I was confused. Had I spoken? I couldn't remember doing so.

'I am Luke, Harry, I can call you Harry, can't I?'

I didn't say anything. He was doing it anyway, so why bother granting him permission? Instead, I asked a different question.

'You tried to kill Percy

, _didn't you?'_

A small smile appeared on Lukes lips,' Percy. He survived, though, did he not? He is at your beloved school, alive. Well, for now. His time will come eventually.'

I made sure that my features revealed no emotion. Luke chuckled, and I tensed.

'What do you want?' I demanded, wary. This man had no consience.

'What do I want?' Luke pretended to think about it,' Harry, I want an alliance.'

I was confused,' An alliance? With who?'

Luke laughed again,' Who? Why do you think that I am talking to you? This isn't just a social call, Harry. I want an alliance with you.'

My blood ran cold,' No. Never. You tried to kill my friend.'

Fury passed over Lukes face,' You do not want to defy me, Harry. If you do not form an alliance with me, I will ally myself with your greatest enemy.'

Dread raced through my body, and I felt my blood run cold,' My greatest enemy?'

Luke laughed for the third time, but this time it was a cold, empty sound,' Your greatest enemy, Harry. The amn who killed your parents. The Dark Lord of the Wizarding world.'

The dream shifted, and Luke was gone. Instead, I found myself in what seemed like the Ministry. I observed my surroundinngs, and saw thousands, millions, even billions, of prophecies. I was in the department of mysteries.

There was a man, sat on a chair. At a closer look, thick ropes binded his wrists, and he was unable to move. Dark hair hung over his face, but I was still able to recognise my godfather.

'Sirius!' I cried, racing over to where he was. He didn't look up, and I knew that he couldn't hear me.

'Tell me...' A voice hissed in the shadowss.

'Never!' Sirius croaked, his voice hoarse.

'Have it your way,' the voice replied' Crucio!'

Sirius writhed, and screamed, but it made no difference. I could only imagine the excruciating pain that must be coursing through his body, causing it to shudder and tremor. I cried out for my only remaining family member, but there was nothing I could do.

Lukes words rang over and over in my mind as I was yanked back to reality, feeling just a ghost of my godfathers pain.

I woke up, soaked in sweat, shaking. My blankets were strewn across the floor, tossed to the other side of the room. The first few rays of sun were piercing the darkness of the night, but I noticed none of it. There was one thing I needed to do: I had to get to the Ministry.


	18. Chapter 20

**Hey people! I am so grateful for everyones loyalty and encouragment!**

**I may not be able to update daily for a few days, because a friend and I have just launched a new website, on which our story 'Storm' has been posted. There is also some music recommendations, facts about us (I'm Kiaya), and a page for comments. Please visit at:**

**** .com

**I would love to hear from some of you!**

Chapter 20

HARRY P.O.V

I had a plan. I would tell Ron and Hermione where I was going, but not allow them to come. I would then sneak into the ministry and rescue Sirius. If I saw Voldemort, then I would battle him, make it the last time. If I saw Luke, I would run, but not leave my godfather behind.

I climbed out of bed, and pulled on some robes- not the paint streaked robes from yesturday. I realized, just then, that yesturday had been the first day that the demigods had worn uniform. It must have been some kind of achievment for them.

As usual, the Americans had already left, leaving me alone to wake the red haired sleeping beauty. I crept over to his bed, deciding that I wouldn't explain until I was leaving. They would have less time to prepare that way.

"Ron," I hissed, tugging at his shoulder. All I recieved was a loud snore, and I looked around for something the right weight to chuck.

"Need some help?"

I jumped, and pulled out my wand. I relaxed, when I saw that it was just Nico, standing in the shadows and smirking. Wordlessly, I nodded, and stepped away from Rons bed as Nico began to chant in another language.

NICO P.O.V

I spoke in Ancient Greek, sending my will towards the shadows and demanding that they obey me," _Shadows, I, Nico diAngelo, son of Hades, order you to obey. When I speak, you shall do as I say, and when I want, you shall bend to my will." _

I concentrated hard on Ron, and felt the shadows sliding over to where he was snoring. Sweat streaked down my face as I made them solid, then pushed them beneath the youngest Weasley boy. I was aware Harrys awed watch as I made the shadows lift Ron into the air, higher and higher, until he was almost skimming the ceiling. Then I dropped him.

Ron must have awoken sometime during the fall, because there was muffled scream of terror, and then his hands flew to eyes, and he squawked blindly. There was a THUMP, and he hit the bed, then bounced several times.

"He's awake," I stated, then shadow travelled to the Great Hall.

HERMIONE P.O.V

Harry and Ron finally appeared, and Ron was complaining about Nico dropping him from the ceiling, but I wasn't really listening. Ginny was telling me about how much she liked Harry. Then, she giggled, and whispered in my ear:

"I think that Luna likes Connor."

True enough, Luna was giggling and glancing at the son of Hermes, who was sniggering about something or another with his older brother. They always seemed to be laughing; they find soemthing hilarious about everything!

"Anything else?" I asked mildly. Ginny knew a lot about this sort of thing, and I couldn't hurt to learn.

"Travis had a girlfriend in America called Katie," then she lowered her voice," And you, my friend, like Ronald."

I blushed, instantly regretting having anything to do with this coversation," Don't be ridicalous, Ginevra!" **(Is this Ginnys name? Not sure. review the actual one, or comment on the website, please!)**

Ginny grinned devilishly," I'm the master at all this sort of stuff, 'Mione. You are just a mere student. Merlin knows why, but I understand that you like one of my older brothers."

"Well then, I'm sure we can negotiate," I began.

"Hint to Harry for me, and I'll hint to Ron for you," she finished, beaming widely, her freckles like little splashes of sunshine across her fair face. Then Umbridge stood, the Minister of Magic beside her.

**A bit of a filler, but I needed to start the pairings somewhere. Not as good as it could have been, but I have been very occupied. Remember:**

** . **


	19. Chapter 21

**Hi again people! Thanks for all the reviews! Nearly all have been positive, and that makes me feel great! Please visit the website, although I'm sorry if it does not load. Because of all the time the website takes, my story here had taken a backseat, but I'm determined to change that. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21

RON P.O.V

Harry and Hermione would hate me if they found out, but I'm kinda pleased that Umbridge was announcing the secret of the Americans in front of the whole school. Maybe they'd be kicked out, and then everything would go back to normal. There would be no worries about what they could do, or how Nico could just ask his Dad for us to get killed. Although I do seem to recall him complaining that his Dad wasn't the Greek God of death, but the Lord of the Underworld. Whatever.

Hermione and Ginny were having a quiet conversation, and both went red several times throughout. I wondered what they could be talking about. What would make my sister and the girl I fan- am friends with, go cherry red like that?

"Settle down, children," Umbridge called from the front, and the low buzz of chatter died, instantly killed by the sugared tone of her girly voice. After a moment, it rose again, fueled by hate for the DADA professor.

"SILENCE!" Cornelius Fudge bellowed, and no one dared to speak after that. I guess that the fact that he is Minister for Magic gives him some authority over defiant school kids who love to cause trouble. I was shocked that even Fred and George stopped whispering to Lee, and looked expectantly at the Ministry officials standing before us.

"I am sure you are aware of the exchange students from America that socialize with you everyday," Umbridge began, baring her teeth in an unpleasant grin, that turned out more like a grimace. Even Fudge looked confused.

"Where are you going with this, Dolores?" The Minister hissed under his breath, but loud enough for most of the hall to hear. He probably doesn't have much experiance with students like us.

"But what you don't know is what they have been hiding from us all this time. We welcomed them, greeted them with welcome arms, and they kept the secret that could bring us down," she continued, pretending not to hear the question. Fudge looked stunned that they had a secret, and even more that Umbridge had apparently figured it out.

Percy was staring with his jaw dropped, Annabeth was looking pale, Nico furious and set, whilst the Stolls were clenching and unclenching their fists. They were all ignoring the curious glances that most witches and wizards were sending their way.

"They are not like us. They are not witches or wizards. They are not blessed with magical abilities-"

"Actually, we are," Travis protested, but was ignored, so he fell quiet, and glared at Umbridge with eyes that were usually warm, turned icy and cold.

"In fact, these students are not even entirely human."

Murmers rippled through the Great Hall, and I saw the set jaws of the Americans. Luna was looking amazingly focused, her cloudy grey eyes alert and intelligent.

"What are you talking about, Dolores?" Fudge demanded loudly, " I want these Americans here, now. I want them right next to me, where I can inspect them and if necessary, use my wand."

Percy's eyes widened a fraction, and they all looked at Annabeth. She seemed to analyse the situation fir a second, then rose from her seat. The others followed suit, and they filed slowly to the front, worry clear in every single pair of eyes, including a certain childs black pits.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped, and joined most the hall in staring at the Ravenclaw table. Cho Chang, a pretty girl in my year, was trying to get Luna Lovegood to sit back down, but the daughter of the editor of _The Quibbler _refused.

"Whatever you say that they are, I am as well," she said firmly, and caught up with the rest. They all looked surprised, angry, and relieved. I saw Connor reach out and take her hand in his own, which made her blush slightly, but grin.

"They are half god!" Umbridge announced suddenly, bringing everyones attention back to her," Demigods! They have one mortal parent, and one parent who is a Greek God or Goddess!"

Silence was heavy in the air, then broken," Demigods? You have wasted my time, Dolores!" Fudge spluttered,livid," We all know that they exist only in Mythology, which the average witch or wizard knows nearly nothing about!"

All the colour drained from Umbridges face," It's true, I have evidence!"

"Show me, then!" Fudge demanded, poking Percy, who was standing beside him," This boy is just a child. Demigod indeed!"

He stopped abruptly when Umbridge waved five sheets of parchment in front of his face. I instantly knew that they would be the words they wrote in detention with Umbridge, when Harry explained how the cursed quills had etched words into each of their hands.

"Gold? Which of you American Idiots, **(A/N Once again, no offence to any Americans, but I like references to my favourite band, Green Day),** is Annabeth Chase?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Connor asked rudely," And Luna isn't American! "

Fudge pulled out his wand and pointed it at the son of Hermes. I was quite excited. Imagine what _The Daily Prophet_ would say if the Minister jinxed him? I could already imagine it, _Minister for Magic hexes impolite school boy! _Either that, or _Fudge brings justice! Another dangerous race obliterated! _

"Repeat that, boy," he dared, glaring venemously at the grinning Demigod.

"Yessir!" Connor agreed, saluting sarcasticaly," Isn't it obvious? And Luna isn't it American!"

I swear that Fudge was about to curse him, when a calm, even voice said," Cornelius, I would appreciate it if you should not haste to threaten one of my pupils."

"Dumbledore," Fudge hissed," You knew of this?"


	20. Chapter 22

**Hello, again, my dear, amazing friends. Isn't the weather lovely today? Now, if you'll just read everything below, then review, I would ever so grateful. :) Also, I don't do shout outs any more because I CBA. Sorry, folks. :(**

Chapter 22

HARRY P.O.V

I watched in stunned silence, and Dumbledore rose from his seat and met Fudge's eyes, which weren't as small and beady as those of Umbridge. I could see that Luna and Connor were still holding hands, and I glanced at Ginny. She was fixated, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Know of what, Minister?" Dumbledore asked innocently, although it was quite obvious what Fudge was interrogating him about.

"Of these vile half breeds!" Fudge spluttered, waving his hand about, his face rapidly changing from a deep shade of purpple to a royal beetroot red.

"We are still here!" Percy piped up indiginantly. Both adults ignored him, but Annabeth smiled reassuringly at him.

"They are not vile, Minister. They have just as many rights as every single other student sitting here, in this hall. They are human, but have parentage that makes them even more special than the most talented wizard in our world. They lead lives more dangerous than the most hated and hunted by Lord Voldemort." DUmbledore was calm, collected, and even, whereas Fudge was busily going through every colour in the rainbow with the colour of his face.

"I've had it with you, Dumbledore!" he snarled," That Potter boy returns from the maze clutching the corpse of another student here and claims that the Dark Lord has been ressurected! You instantly believe his fanciful tales, and demand that everyone else does too! You spread lies about the worst enemy of the wizarding world, making eveyone scared to step out of the door! And then, as though that isn't enough, you invite abominations like these into the school! They were mistakes, never supposed to happen!"

"Oi!" Travis protested, "We aren't illegal you know!"

"Well, we aren't," Nico smirked," But Percy is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fudge demanded, then threw up a hand," You know, I don't even want to find out! Umbridge, you've been promoted! Dumbledore, get out of this school! You can no longer consider yourself Headmaster! Students, meet your new Headmistress! Dolores Umbridge!"

A groan rippled through the hall, and immediate protests rose, broken by Hermione," And the Americans? Sir, you never said their fate!"

Silence. "They can stay. But if something happens, they are out. And that's final!"

And the crowds dispersed. The groups began to evaporate, and the Americans returned to our table, Connor and Luna reluctantly parting.

"What we got, Harry?" Travis asked, suddenly appearing with his brother on my left, and squinting uselessly at his timetable. I surveyed my own," Charms. Then History of Magic. Then Herbology. Then Care of Magical creatures. Then Divination."

I sighed. At least no DADA or potions. If I was leaving that night, then I wanted today to be a good one.


	21. Chapter 23

**Wow! Already at chapter 23! I know that I said no shout outs, but I would really like to show some appreciation to GeekyKiki! Also, sorry for not updating yesturday, but once again my laptop turned itself off, and I lost nearly a whole chapter, so I got moody and refused to write.**

Chapter 23

PERCY P.O.V

We were silent on the way to Charms. There was a lot to process, and we were all lost in our own thoughts. I, personally, was still a bit miffed by Nico's comment in The Great Hall. **(A/N The one about him not being legal)**

Annabeth was frowning, and almost walked into a startled Hufflepuff, who took one look at who had almost hit her, and scampered off, a new fear suddenly evident in her eyes. I glanced at Annabeth, who was staring after her, looking pained.

The shadows seemed to be overly active, and I knew that it was taking everything for Nico to battle his natural instinct to shadow travel. That probably wouldn't help- seeing one of us suddenly disappear in a place that Hermione had explained was impossible to apparate in or out of.

The Stolls were still, surprisingly, grinning. Travis whispered something to Connor, who shook his head, and whispered something back. Both silently moved across the corridor we were currently walking down, and stood behind a Ravenclaw girl, who had her back turned. Her friends paled, and pointed, before fleeing. The victim turned around, and shrieked, fleeing down the corridor. Instead of gleeful, the brothers just looked sad, which was unusual.

They feared us. It was a sad conclusion, but there was no other explanation. I searched for someone who didn't, but it proved pointless. No one would meet my eye, and they all kept their heads ducked when forced to scurry past.

We arrived at Charms, and sat in the vacant seats on the back. Anyone near us instantly swapped chairs and sat closer to the front. Well, everyone except the Golden Trio, who just sat there, not looking at anyone.

"What are you doing?" Lavender Brown shrieked at them," You're sitting near them! What if they zap you?"

Hermione regarded her coolly," They won't. I know that they won't because they are still the same people who were in Gryffindor before. The only difference now is that everyone is scared of them. I can't imagine why."

I met her eye, and gave her a grateful nod. She replied with a small, hesitant smile.

"Settle down, settle down!" Professor Flitwick called from the front of the classroom. He was very short, so stood on a rather large pile of books so that he could see everyone. "Today we shall practise the silencing charm! You will each have raven to do so on! You all know what to do, so off you go!"

He flicked his wand, and a raven appeared in front of all of us. I picked up my wand, and jabbed it, muttering the incantation. Instead of the ravens squawking ceasing, water poured from the end of my wand. Professor Flitwick saw this.

"Jackson, we aren't doing the water summoning spell. Please concentrate on the task," he chided.

I sighed. I hadn't actually tried the water summonign spell, but I guess that's what happens when you give the son of Poseidon a wand. Of course, Annabeth did it perfectly, not having any problems with the charm. At least I didn't get wet.

"Granger, Chase, perfect!" The professor enthused eagerly.

"Ow!" Dean Thomas moaned, as Seamus' wand hit him. The Professor hurried over, making sure that nothing had exploded from the wand in question.

All in all, the class was in chaos. The end results were as following, (I sneaked a peek at the Professors notes):

Successful:

H. Granger

A. Chase

P. Patil

T. Stoll (surprisingly)

(That was more than surprising. That was just plain miraclous!)

E. Green

O. Evans.

Almost successful:

L. Brown

D. Thomas

N. diAngelo

W. James

S. Finnigan

G. Lee

Failed:

(Yes, I was the worst)

And on that happy note, we left. I fingered my wand, annoyed that I was the only one who had not even been almost successful. Oh well, I would at least be the best at the water summoning charm.

"What have we got next?" I asked the others as aimlessly wandered the corridors. They just shrugged.

"History of Magic," Hermione told us, suddenly appearing beside us," But Umbridge has ordered everyone to the hall instead. She says she wants to show us something very important, and that failure to go will result in a detention."

"That sounds just brilliant," Ron groaned, as he and Harry appeared as well. "Just bloody wonderful."


	22. Chapter 24

**Hello! As always, thanks for all the reviews! I'm v. glad that people like my story. V. V. glad :)**

Chapter 24

3RD PERSON P.O.V

Amazment fell upon the excitedly chattering students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All the tables had vanished, and were replaced with what seemed to be a stage. Above it, there was a banner, etched with the words : Gryffindor 5th years DADA.

"What could this be about?" Harry wondered aloud, as he, Ron and Hermione squeezed past a few of their friends and stood near the front. There were a few complaints, especially as Ron was so tall, but nothing else.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, intently searching the room for some kind of clue," But Umbridge certainly has something to do with it."

"Yeah,"Ron agreed, trying to sound intelligent, but failing spectaculary. They continued to observe and listen to their friends, but they were just as clueless.

"Silence please!" Umbridge called, waving her arms about in an effort to catch everyones attention. Of course, it worked, because who would be blind to a frog like person, donned in complete pink, waving her arms like a lunatic?

"They aren't here," Filch told her, sounding disappointed, but also very excited. The Golden Trio looked about, trying to guess who wasn't there.

"The demigods!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, causing all the other Gryffindors to look at here like she was mad. She lowered her voice, then repeated it," The demigods aren't here."

Before wither boy could reply, the door swung open, and Percy marched in, Annabeth behind him with her head held high. However, the others just strolled along, looking completley at peace.

"What?" Annabeth demanded, towering over the short Umbridge. She no longer seemed to care about detention, or breaking the rules. She just seemed furious.

"Expelliarmus," Umbridge muttered, and Annabeth's wand flew into her hand. She repeated it, and Percy's wand was suddenly in her grasp. She said it for a third time, now pointing at Nico, but he was no longer there.

"Where is he?" She screeched, casting about for the dark haired boy. For a moment, she lost control, but then calmed down and used the spell on one of the Stolls, who was just grinning, despite the fact that he was now weaponless. Just as she was about to disarm his brother, Nico appeared behind her.

Without hesitation, she disarmed him, then did the same to the last American. Although they were all now wandless, there was an atmosphere in the Great Hall; they had let Umbridge take them.

HARRY P.O.V

Umbridge had disarmed all the Americans, but none of them seemd bothered. When they were all weaponless, she handed the wands to Filch, who practically skipped away. Umbridge turned to the rest of us.

"The Exchange Students are going to give us a display of their... abilities. Aren't you?" She trilled, directing the question to them.

For a few minutes, they talked rapidly in Ancient Greek, mostly looking at Annabeth, who yelling at them, souding exasperated. Finally, they turned to Umbridge.

"If you really want us to." Annabeth answered, smiling sweetly, rivalling Umbridge's own sickly grins.

PERCY P.O.V

"_What do we do, Annabeth?" _I asked, unsure. As the daughter of Athena, she would obviously know, and whatever she says, goes.

"Give me a minute to think,"

she snapped, frustrated. I obeyed, but instead turned to the others.

"I don't believe this,"

I commented, frowning.

"I know,"

Travis agreed,_" I think that the prank we did was a little bit too nice." _

"Oh well, we've still got plenty of time to get revenge,"

Connor pointed out.

"_I don't think we do," _Nico mused.

"What?"

That was Annabeth, _"Why? I could tell from his body language that he was getting restless, but..." _She trailed off, unsure.

"I think that he's going to leave soon,"

Nico told us,_" Very soon. Tonight, even." _

Annabeth looked pale, but at least she had come to a conclusion._" We show then what we can do. Then, tonight, we go with Harry. He's less likely to protest if he knows what we're capable of, and protesting takes time. Okay?" _

There was a low chorus of agreement, and Annabeth turned to Umbridge, smiling a sweet, sugary smile, which made me wonder how much influence the DADA professor actually had.

"If you really want us to."

**Hey people. Quite short, but not that small. Please review any ideas for what they could do, because I only have few ideas, and I might do the chapter later today. But I can update more because it's the half term holiday!**


	23. Chapter 25

**Thank you for all the reviews, people! Especially GeekyKiki again, Guest, and Tinyrules. (These aren't shouts, merely appreciation for ****the most useful reviews I recieved). :)**

Chapter 25

HERMIONE P.O.V

Annabeth was the first demigod to show her skills. She reached up the sleeve of her school robes, and drew a long knife. It looked light, but lethal, and was made of some sort of bronze. I tried to thin of what it could be, but nothing came to mind. Luckily for me, Annabeth decided that everyone should know.

"Celestial Bronze," she announced," The only thing, aside from Stygian Iron **(Is that spelt right?)**, that can kill a monster. Can I have a volunteer?"

Nearly everyone thrust up their hand, but Umbridge stepped forward," I assume that I will be sufficent?"

Annabeth just grinned nastily," Oh yes, Professor. You're just perfect. Now, defend yourself. Use your wand, fists, anything."

Umbridge instantly shot a stunning curse at the demigod, but she blocked it with her knife, and advanced, steadily closing the distance between them. Panicking slightly, Umbridge used a hex this time, which also bounced off the bronze of Annabeths blade. The Stolls were cheering her wildly on, slowly getting the Gryffindors to join in with their chant. Percy was grinning proudly, and Nico just watched in interest.

I was trying to follow Annabeths movements, but she was amazingly fast, turning when needed, and cleverly flciking her knife. A few minutes later, Umbridge was looking terrified, and Annabeth had her knife against the toads throat. After a moment, she lowered it.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried in warning, as Umbridge raised her wand again, furious at being defeated. With quick battle reflexes, she turned round, and brought her knife down. There was a sharp Crack! and two seperate pieces of wand clattered to the ground, cut into perfectly accurate halves. There was an amazed silence, then thunderous applause. Umbridge was desperatley trying to fix her wand, but it was utterly destroyed.

I was in awe, still trying to figure out the rythem of her movements, and how she had so gracefully defeated our DADA professor. Then I remembered what she had said about her camp focusing mostly on the physical aspect of things. This must have been what she meant...

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she announced, rejoining her friends. Ron was muttering excitedly to Harry, something about asking her for lessons.

"No weapons this time!" Umbridge shrieked, still clinging onto her bits of wand. She then pointed at the Stollls who were, as usual, grinning devilishly, " You next!"

Instantly, they darted off in a different direction, slipping throught the tiniest gaps in the crowd, and covering every single person. They had been going at an incredible speed, and it was hard to glimpse them racing around. In a couple of minutes, they were back.

"Is that it?" Someone asked. A snigger ran through the crowd, and Umbridge smirked. However, I had a feeling that they had done something.

At the same moment, they drew their hands out from behind their backs, and dropped huge piles of belongings: Wands, rings, quills, parchment, books; you name it, it was there. On the top, I even noticed the seperate halves of Umbridges wand.

"Check your pockets," Travis snickered.

"And bags," Connor advised.

There was a short pause, whilst people obeyed, then indignant cries rose from the crowd. Something had been stolen from each and every person.

"You can get it all at the end," Annabeth interuppted, shooting a warning look at the brothers.

"Course they can!" They cried in unision, although I detected disappointment in their faces.

"Travis and Connor Stoll," Travis began.

"Sons of Hermes!" Connor finished, bowing so deeply, he almost fell over.

Percy was next. He stood up, then whistled, twice, two different tunes. He then closed his eyes for a moment, and whispered to Nico, who nodded, and also closed his eyes. Then two things happened at once.

Screams came from seperate ends of the hall. I looked both ways from my spot in the middle and gasped.

To the left of the hall, the window shattered, and showered the students in jagged, broken glass. A beautiful, jet black stallion burst through it, huge, powerful wings attached to it's back. It stood in the space that had been cleared when the Gryffindors scattered, and bowed deeply to Percy. Everything single inch of it was glossy and groomed, its wings bigger than I was. A Pegasus **(Pegasi is the plural right?)**

To the right, the shadows had swirled unaturally, and spat out the biggest dog I had ever seen. **(I haven't the foggiest what a hell hound looks like, so I'll just make it up)**. It was as startlingly dark as the stallion, but reminded of shadows; the thick, scruffy fur that coated it seemed to be alive, moving and shifting like shadows. It had huge, black eyes, that were bloodshot, and injected with vivid red. Huge, sharp fangs hung out of its drooling mouth. No one dared go near it.

I screamed as it jumped on Percy, knocking him over and... licking him? Nico was rapidly walking backwards, but then the dogs head turned to him, and jumped, pinning him to the ground and doing the same as it had to Percy.

"Down girl!" Percy laughed, and the mutt left Nico, who got up, muttering curses in various different languages.

"Everyone, this is my hellhound, Mrs 'O' Leary," he gestured to the huge, salivating mutt," And my pegasus, Blackjack." That was the stallion.

Nico then whispered something to Percy, who nodded, and in turn began to talk to both pets in Ancient Greek.

I, however, was still struggling to get over the fact that he had a hellhound and a pegasus as pets.

"A hellhound," I whispered," As in from Hell?"

It was Nico who replied," Yes, although we tend to call it the Underworld." I then heard him mutter under his breat, "But it really is Hell with Demeter nagging about cereal."

We were interupted by terrified shrieks from Umbridge," Get them off me!"

Mrs 'O' Leary was now on top of her, huge, chunky tail waving like anything, and heavy, dribbly tongue wiping her face again, and again. BlackJack, meanwhile, was circling ahead, hooves centimetres from, her face, whipping her with a wiry tail.

"Off!" Percy called, and both left her. For moment, Percy frowned, then spoke," Yes, Blackjack, I know you're not a dog. Yes, Blackjack, I will think of your feelings more in the future. And yes, Blackjack, I do know that you have advanced vocabulary."

Everyone was staring at him as though he was mad, so Annabeth intervened," He can talk to horses."

Finally, Percy broke off the conversation, and the the stallion left again, via the shattered remains of what had once been a window. Nico muttered something to Mrs 'O' Leary, and the shadows swallowed her.

"Can we go to the lake?" Percy asked. Umbridge just nodded curtly, speechless from her encounter with a pegasus and a hellhound.

1234567890123456789012345678 9012345TIME SKIP!6789012345678901234567890123 45

The lake was furious when we got there. The first waves I had ever seen in it, in all the five years I had been at Hogwarts, were pounding the grass, and it was churning, Mer occasionly visible as they hid from the worst of it. Almost instantly, it calmed, as Percy had arrived.

He held out his hands, and there was not a ripple in sight, but as he raised them, it got more and more furious; they got above his head, and the water was raging, even more livid than it had been before. Then, all of it rose, taking all creatures with it, apart from one; the giant squid.

It was, given its name, absalotley **(No idea how to spell that)**, humongous. Ink spurted feebly, and Percy kindly rested the water back upon its bed.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." There was more applause, and Percy smiled, embaressed. Then came Nico.

He simply made physical contact with Umbridge, and they were swallowed by shadows, just as Mrs 'O' Leary had been. Seconds later, he was back, looking very tired, but still standing, despite the occasional sway.

"HElP! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

We all looked towards the Astronamy tower, where a tiny silhoutte was clinging onto the outside for dear life. Laughter filled the grounds, until I became serious.

"Nico, go get her right now," I demanded, placing my hands on my hips and glaring at him murderously. He didn't look bothered.

"Why?"

"In case she falls," I told him .

"At least let me give Percy someone to duel with," he told me.

A midnight black blade appeared in his hand, and he jabbed it into the ground. It rumbled, and cracked, a huge fissure appearing. I took a step back, and peered into the hole, just in time to see the first thin, white finger. Someone screamed.

"Skeletons!"

Nico just shrugged, and disappeared. Percy took out a pen, and clicked it. It expanded into a six foot, Celestial Bronze sword. Her battled vicously with the undead, and Nico appeared again with Umbridge, sweating and looking as though he fighting to stay concious.

"Nico diAngelo, son of Hades."


	24. Chapter 26

**Hello, hello, hello! Thank you to all the reviewers! Also, to the guest that pointed out the mistakes about RipTide: Whatever. :)**

Chapter 26

HARRY P.O.V

Nico came back, looking as though he was on the verge of fainting, and being clung to by a shivering Umbridge, who protested when he tried to prise her off. After a minute, he simply tore her hands away from him and left her to tremble on her own, before collapsing to the ground, unable to stand. No one went to help her.

Percy was battling furiously with the skeleton, swords clashing, the sound echoing across the silent grounds. No one said a word, not wanting to spoil the admiring atmosphere as the son of Poseidon duelled tirelessly with the undead. His THREE foot sword was slicing through the air, making a whip like sound as it went. Everyone watched in awe.

I tried to follow Percy's movements, but he was too skilled, too fast. His hands were a blur as he twisted and slashed, until with one swift flick, the skeletons sword went clattering across the ground. It launched itself at the offender, but Nico stabbed the ground again, and it tumbled into the fissure.

"Who's next?" Percy asked, arms open wide, eyes shining, not even sweating. No one raised their hand, so he went over to the lake and jumped in.

We waited patiently for him to surface, but nothing came; not even a bubble rose to the surface of the murky water. People began to panic.

"What if he drowned?" Lavender Brown wailed," Professor Trelawney was right!"

"Did the Giant Squid get him?" Parvati Patal **( IS that right? Can't remember) **moaned, looking as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Help him, Professor!" Someone else cried, directing it at the recovering DADA teacher on the ground. She shook her head, not looking bothered that Percy might be dead.

I was about to jump in myself, try to help him,but Annabeth caught everyones attention, " Calm down, everyone!" She called," Percy is the son of Poseidon! He can breath underwater. He's probably just having a nice coversation with some fish."

Seconds later, Percy emerged from the water, looking thoroughly refreshed, and not at all wet. He shook his dark hair out of his eyes, and me the gazes of all the fifth years that were staring at him in shock.

"What?" he asked, sounding confused. Jaws dropped, and the Gryffindors just continued to stare, eyes wide in astonishement.

"They thought you'd drowned or something," Travis told him. I jumped; I had forgotten about him and Connor, but they were just standing a short bit away from Percy, beaming widely. Hermione hit him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"You found it funny when we thought your friend was dead," she snapped, looking annoyed, angry, exasperated, but also a little amused.

"It was funny!" Connor protested, but just earned himself a slap. He rubbed his arm, muttering something about how she could pack a hard punch.

"That's enough!"

Umbridge had finally managed to recover, and her eyes were glinting evilly," Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

I felt fury rush through my veins, and acted without thinking," Why?" I yelled.

"Because Mister diAngelo could have killed me," she replied calmly," Actually, he can have a months detention. Another ten points, Mister Potter, for shouting, Miss Chase can have a weeks detention for breaking my wand, Both Mister Stolls for thieving from everyone, and Mister Jackson can have the same for pretending to be dead."

"I wasn't pretending to be dead!" Percy exclaimed," I was having a stincillating conversation with the Giant Squid!"

"And everyone can go and collect their stolen possessions," Umbridge finished, ignoring Percy.

I groaned, this year, Gryffindor were really failing with points. The amount of rubies in our hour glass was feeble, and we had no chance of winning the house cup this year. We went back to the Great hall, and I rummaged around in the heap of stolen things, until I found my wand, the twin to Lord Voldemort's.

We made our way to the Herbology Greenhouses as though nothing had happened at all.


	25. Chapter 27

**Hello, again, my dear friends. As usual, thanks for all the reviews; they are really encouraging. If no one liked it, I wouldn't bother with the story. Anyway, I was going to update again yesturday, but I went out with my friends, and when I needed to add some things to our website. :)**

Chapter 27

PERCY P.O.V

I wasn't even tired. That surprised me a little; I had done quite a lot today, and it should have drained me, but I was fine. Not even a little drowsy.

Nico, however, was stumbling along, having used up most of his energy to get rid of Umbridge, return her, then use a skeleton to duel with me. He looked even more pale than usual, and usual was very pale.

Then, I was struck by a horrible thought. If our fellow Gryffindors were wary of us just because they knew that we were demigods, then they would be absolutley terrified of us now. They knew how proffesionaly Annabeth could fight with a knife, how easily the Stolls could nick stuff, how I could control water, and how Nico could shadow travel, as well as rouse the dead. I voiced my concerns to Annabeth.

"I don't know," She murmered, just loud enough for me to hear," Either they'll respect us, or they'll fear us. Maybe some will do both."

"What happens if they fear us?" I asked. I didn't want enemies or fueds. I didn't want foes or fights. All I wanted was to complete the quest without hassle, then go back to camp to train until something else came up.

"We'll have to do what we've been doing all along," Annabeth replied grimly," Just get on with school, protect Harry, follow him if he leaves and battle beside him if he fights."

"I guess."

We stopped talking as we arrived at the Herbology Greenhouses, and Professor Sprout glanced pointedly at us. We took our places in front of the Fanged Geranium that we were studying for our O.W.L's. The one I stood behind lunged, as though to bite me, then stopped. Professor Sprout was watching in astonishment.

"How? But... A Fanged Geranium bites humans. It has never been known to avoid biting anyone at any point in magical history!" She spluttered.

"That'll be the God part of us," Annabeth admitted, smiling slightly.

"Of course," Professor Sprout said, looking slightly pale and sounding confused and dreamy," Anyway, today we shall be learning about the magical properties of Fanegd Geraniums and about what causes them to bite humans."

"Is there any venom in the bite, Professor?" Annabeth enquired, sounding excited and fascinated.

"Not really, but the fangs could reach bone. It depends on how agitated the plant is, and how much it wants to bite you. Once, a young man decided that it would be a good idea to taunt one, and it bit him so hard that the fang went in one side of his hand, and came out of the other. So I would advise that no one taunts it." The professor replied, becoming more like her self as she spoke.

"That's disgusting!"Lavender Brown called from further along the row.

"That sounds pleasant," Travis murmered into his brothers ear from their position across from us. Connor snickered a bit, then narrowed his eyes at the plant in front of him.

"It looks evil," he commented, just as the Professor passed behind him.

"Some would say that it is," she confirmed,"But it is just natural defence reflexes. Today, you shall be collecting one of the fangs, for extensive research the ministry are conducting."

"Collect one of these?" Parvati Patil squealed," They're like razors!"

"It looks like fun!" Neville Longbottom enthused, his round face bright and excited.

"Course it does," Dean Thomas groaned, glaring critically at the tooth he had obviously decided to target.

I tried to listen to the instructions of how to get the fang, but my ADHD was acting up, and I couldn't concentrate.

"Begin!" Professor Sprout called, and I stared at my plant. Annabeth was wrestling with it, grabbing the fang and wrenching. Nico was just poking it, looking bored. The Stolls simply reached for it and attempted to wrench it out.

I decided to use the same tactic as the brothers. I had already discovered that it would be unwilling to bite me, but I wasn't sure what it would do if I tried to steal its only defence mechanism.

I drew back my fist and, putting all the power I had behind it, slammed it into the tooth. Time seemed to slow down. With a CRACK! it seperated from the hissing mouth, and spiralled through the air, over the heads of my fellow Gryffindors, almost over the head of the astonished professor. At the last moment, she reached up and managed to grasp it.

"Well done, Jackson," She gasped, dazed," But only the demigods should even try to do that. The Geranium will bite any witch or wizard who even tries. Understood?"

There was a low murmer of agreement, and everyone returned to what they were doing.

"That was a proper punch!" Ron called, his eyes shining.

"Don't you try to do it!" Annabeth warned, but it was a bit late. Ignoring the caution from both Professor Sprout and Annabeth, Ron sent his fist flying toward one of the fangs in the Geranium.

"IT BIT ME!" Ron bellowed, nursing a bloody hand. Professor Sprout hurried over and began to scold him. She the scanned the Greenhouse, and her gaze landed on Nico.

"Mister diAngelo, please escort Mister Weasley to the infirmary, and explain to Madam Pomfrey how he came to be in this state."

Nico just nodded, and walked off, leaving Ron to trail along behind him, still complaining about how the Fanged Geranium had sunk its fangs into his skin, ignoring the fact that he had been warned twice.

Professor Sprout sighed heavily, staring after the pair, then turned to the rest of us.

"You may as well be dismissed," she decided," But I want a two foot essay on the correct way to collect a fang from a Fanged Geranium."

There was a collective groan from the class, but no one complained openly, seeing as they were being let out early.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said, dragging him along," We may as well check if Ron's okay."

**Hope you like it. Ron was a bit of an idiot, but no one's perfect, right? Please review!**


	26. Chapter 28

**Hello, everyone! Thankyou for all the reviews: More than 100! Also:**

**To anonymous (guest): As you may recall, in an earlier chapter, Harry experianced the dream about Sirius. He vowed that in the night he would go and rescue his godfather. I am currently writing about the lessons in that day. After that, he will leave and...**

Chapter 28

ANNABETH P.O.V

Ron seemed to be okay when he came over to us as we walked down to Care of Magical Creatures. His hand was wrapped in a bandage that had been soaked in something of magical properties. When I quizzed him about it, he said that he couldn't remember. Nico told me that he didn't care. Typical boys.

"I told you not to!" I exclaimed exasperatedly when Ron once again complained about his injury.

"I guess," He answered grudgingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his stubbornness **(Can't remember how to spell it. Is that right?)** Her brown hair was being blown around her face in the same fashion as my own blonde curls. The wind was strangely powerful, as though something was disturbing Zeus.

"I wonder what we're doing with Hagrid," Harry mused, his emerald green eyes clouded with thought.

"Probably something interesting and dangerous," Hermione decided.

"Too right," Ron muttered.

Harry looked offended on the behalf of Hagrid," What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione shot Ron a warning look, and the rest of us just looked on in interest, ready to break up a fight if it escalated to that," Nothing. We like Hagrid just as much as you do, and we learn a lot. It's just that he sometimes does things a little dangerously," she covered quickly.

Harry seemed as though he was about to flare up again, but then he deflated," I guess."

"That's the second time that phrase has been said in this conversation," I chimed in. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"She is a daughter of Athena,! Percy said defensively and putting emphasis on the is.

We reached the border of the Forbidden Forest, where the lesson was to take place. We were the last there, and I was horrified to see that Umbridge was ghosting around the edge of the class, clipboard in hand and a prim smile on her face.

"Alrigh' class, taday we'll be doin' some very special creatures. I'm da' only one eva' to train em', so ya' might wanna be extra careful 'round em'," Hagrid announced," We'll be goin' a short way inta' da' Forbidden Forest, so be on ya' guard."

He turned around and led the class into the cover of the trees. We followed as expected, but I couldn't help noticing Umbridge grinning as she made notes. She caught up to one of the Slytherins.

"Can you understand what Professor Hagrid says?" She asked. Unfortunatley the Slytherin in question was Pansy Parkinson.

"Never," she replied, a sly grin on her pug like face. Umbridge next went to Crabbe.

"I heard that a student was once injured in one of these classes?"

Draco Malfoy decided that it was time for him to join in a conversation," That was me, Professor. A untrained Hippogriff attacked me."

Harry was furious, and cut in," Because you did exactly what Hagrid told you not to do!"

"SIlence, Mister Potter," Umbridge hissed," Or would you like another detention?"

Harry didn't interrupt again, but he fumed silently, sending Umbridge the occasional vicous glower.

"E're they are," Hagrid announced," Lemme' just give em' some of this." HE tossed huge slabs of bloody meat onto the ground. For a moment, there was nothing, then I saw it. A huge, black horse, with massive leathery wings. Its eyes were pure black. More came out from the trees.

First, they bowed to Percy, then to Nico. I realized that they must have something to do with death.

"How?" Hagrid spluttered, flabbergasted.

"How what?" Hermione asked,"Hagrid, there's nothing there."

"There is," I told her," Can't you see them? There are some black horses, almost skeletal, with massive black wings. They're almost like Blackjack, but you could see him."

"They're Thestrals," Hagrid explained," They can only be seen by those who 'ave seen death. Hands up, who can see 'em?"

All the demigods and I put our hands up, as well as Harry, Neville Longbottom, and astonishingly, Draco Malfoy.

"Thestrals?" Hermione demanded," I thought that they were myths!"

But Hagrid was staring at Percy and Nico," Why did they bow?"

Percy looked uncomfortable," My Dad kinda made horses. And Nico's is the Lord of the Underworld."

"No one made horses!" Malfoy sniggered," They just exist. Like Wizards. Pure bloods."

Percy looked furious. I guessed that he would do something stupid, so I quickly cut in," He never said a human made horses. Weren't you listening when you found out Percy's Dad is a God?"

He paled until he was almost the same colour as his white- blonde hair. Umbridge glared at me.

"Was that a threat, Miss Chase?" She simpered.

"No," I replied sweetly," It was just a reminder."

"Anyone who can't see 'em will 'ave to rely on their friends to tell 'em what to write 'bout for notes. Be careful not to scare 'em now!"

For the lesson, we studied the Thestrals, and Hermione and Ron were constantly asking me and Harry about them. I explained, in detail, their appearance, their movements, and the fashion in which they tore the meat away from the bone.

Umbridge wandered about, mostly talking to the Slytherins and grinning evilly as she made notes. At one point, she spoke to me.

"How do you feel about having a half br- giant as a teacher?"

I had been about to tell her the truth, about how it made me slightly uneasy because demigods didn't get along very well with giants, but she had been going to say half breeds. That made my blood boil," Professor Hagrid is no different to the other professors. Don't forget that he is half human, as well, just like I am. And he is a good person. I'm not going to be bias and build my opinion of him because of the giants that some of my friends have experianced."

Hagrid smiled gratefully at me, and at that moment, I realized that what I had just said was the truth. He was good, despite the fact that his mother was a giantess.

Finally, we were done. Hagrid dismissed us, then listened to whatever Umbridge was talking to him about. I lingered with Harry, Ron and Hermione to found out what it was. The others were confused.

"Annabeth, come on!" Percy called to me, as he, Nico and The Stolls began to walk back to the castle. I shook my head.

"Wassup?" Travis asked me. It was hard to be annoyed with them, when they were so innocent. All they were doing was caring for me. Instead of replying, I motioned to the coversation. They nodded, understanding. Percy was about to creep back to me, but Connor stopped him. I could here him whispering;

"Don't. You'll make more noise going back. She can tell us what she hears, okay?"

Percy sighed, but didn't try to come. I turned my attention back to what I was supposed to be listening to.

"Ya' can't do that!" Hagrid mumbled, but looked very pale behind his curly beard.

"Of course I can," Umbridge replied," I am the headmistress. I also know that you have been involved in some... unapproved activities. Would you care to admit it?"

Hagrid looked horrified," Admit what? I 'aint done nothin'!"

Umbridge hid her smile," Shall I list it?"

"That would help."

She looked around, and unfortunatley caught us. "What are you doing? Go! Shoo!"

Reluctantly, I turned away, and crunched over the dry the dry leaves and cracked twigs to where the boys were waiting. They listened very quietly whilst I recounted what I had just heard, Hermione pitching in sometimes.

"Wow," Travis said, when I was done. I was about to say my own comment, but Hermione grabbed my arm, and began to drag me up to the castle.

"Come on!" She yelled," We still have one more lesson! I have Muggle Studies, and you have Divination."

No way. I am never going back to that," No, I'll go Muggle Studies with you."

She looked at me strangley, but said," Okay."

So that, is how I started Muggle Studies.


	27. Chapter 29

**Hello, again, my dear friends! We are getting on with this story now, aren't we? Not sure how many chapters there will be after this one, but I decided that now would be a suitable time to ask for you to review your answer to this question: Shall I write a Half blood prince/ Deathly Hallows sequel to this?**

Chapter 29

PERCY P.O.V

After we split with Hermione and Annabeth to go to Diviantion, there was a silence. I was deep in thought, wondering what Umbridge could be accusing Hagrid of doing. Despite the fact that he's half giant, I can't imagine Hagrid doing something wrong. Unless, of course, it was with golden intentions. Umbridge was implying that he was mixed up with some pretty bad stuff.

I think that Harry and Ron were just worried about their friend. I understood that they were pretty close to the Care of Magical creatures professor. They had often disappeared to visit him in the evenings.

"Sooooooo," Travis began, dragging out the word. We all just looked at him," What?"

"You said somethings that implied you have something to say," I told him, deciding that for once, I sounded vaguely intelligent. I was stupidly proud.

"It was to start a conversation," Travis said defensively.

" Whatever."

We climbed up the ladder into the divination room, where the perfum was as misty as usual, and I choked on the powerful scent. I quickly sat on a cushion, trying not to breath. Eventually, I gasped for air, and inhaled a lungful of perfume. Everyone looked at me. Connor burst out laughing.

"Heed my warning. Stay away from the water. That is where you shall meet death," Professor Trelawney told me, appearing somewhere behind me. This time, it was Nico who sniggered. I gave him my death glare, which was nothing compared to Nico's when he chose to use it.

"Professor?" Connor was waving his arm in the air.

"Yes?"

"He drowned earlier."

Trelawney gasped, and turned to inspect me. Finally, she came to a conclusion," Ghost!"

I glowered at Connor, but I guess that I didn't have the desired effect. Connor just laughed, and Travis laughed with him. "No, Professor. I can breath under water."

Confused, the Divination teacher turned to Connor,"Did he drown?"

At this point, Lavender Brown decided to join in, and ruin Connor's joke," No, Professor. We thought he had because he was under for so long, but actually, he was breathing just fine."

"That might be your vision!" Parvati Patil suggested," You saw us thinking that Percy died."

!"£$%^&*()!"£$%^&*()!"£$%^&*()!"£$%Time Skip^&*()!"£$%^&*()!"£$%^*()!"£$%^&*()!"

It took a while for the Professor to accept that I was alive. Finally, she must have got bored, because she cried that she had known all along, and that she was testing our inner eye. Apparently, none of us had it, but she was here to help us try to claim it. I don't get that one bit.

"Pairs!" Trelawney ordered," Read eachothers dreams! Page 36 in your books!"

I was paired with Harry. He made up some stuff about Snape and a cauldron. I told him that his dream meant that there was a feud between him and the... Cauldron? Whatever.

"I dreamt that there was a monster. And I killed it," I lied. He told me that I would die by the hand of a monster. What a comforting thought.

I glanced around at the others. Nico was struggling not to fall asleep as Dean Thomas searched through his book for the correct page. Travis and Connor were together, and not even trying to do anything associated with the owrk. They had heads together, and were whispering to each other. I didn't actually care, for once.

)(*&^%$£"!_)(*&%$£"!_)(*&^%$£"!)(&^%£"!)(*^%£"!)(&^$£"!)*^$"!+_(*^$£"!¬_)(&%£"¬!+

HARRY P.O.V

Divination took forever to end, but end it did. I had plans to go straight to dinner, then explain to Hermione and Ron where I was going. I would leave immediatley, whilst they tried to get their wands and stuff together. Maybe I could ask The Stolls or Fred and George to cause a distraction when I left. That way, Umbridge wouldn't notice for ages.

I sat in my usual place at the Gryffindor table, and helped myself to some food. Instead of Ron and Hermione, Percy and Nico sat opposite me, Anabeth on Percy's other side. The Stolls sat on either side of me.

"Any plans for tonight, Harry?" Percy asked innocently, his arm around Annabeth. It was almost as though he knew. But he couldn't. It wasn't possible.

"No," I lied," Just homework."

"Not going anywhere, then?" Travis mused. It was too close to the truth.

"No, why?" I interrogated.

"Just thought that the boy who lived might have a girlfriend to visit," He shrugged. Ginny flashed through my mind, but I pushed it aside. She wasn't my girlfriend. Just my best friends sister. Thats all. I shook my head.

I focused on eating, so that I could help Sirius sooner. But again, they seemed to know something.

"Everything okay then, Harry?" Connor asked, his usual grin on his face. I nodded. When they went to burn their food, Ron and Hermione took the seats that the Stolls had vacated. They looked at me.

"What?"

"What were you talking about?" Hermione asked, speaking quickly as they returned.

"They were just asking if I was alright," I replied. Hermione seemed knowing. She whispered in Annabeths ear. I heard partsl.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, it must be."

"...Sure? We can't..."

"... Mess this up, okay?"

"...Right."

Annabeth whispered something to Ginny, who muttered to Fred, who murmered to George. Both twins grinned at me, eyes alight with a devilish fire. I heard then mutter something about revenge on Umbridge. I almost wished that I could be here to see it, but I banished such thoughts from my mind. 'If I stay, Sirius might die', I chided myself.

Finally, I decided that I had remained at the table just long enough to erase any suspiciouns. I pretended to yawn, and told everyone that I was going up to bed. All of them; Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Travis, Connor, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George exchanged a worried look.

AS I left, Ginny muttered something to Neville, who nodded grimly, and hurried over to the Ravenclaw table. He whispered an urgent conversation to Luna, who seemed to be a bit closer to earth than usual. I couldn't help but think that I was missing something.

**Review your answers! Don't forget. And what could possibly be happening? **


	28. Chapter 30

**Hi, again. Thankyou for all the reviews again. And: GeekyKiki: 100? Thats a lot. Still, thanks so much for reviewing, and if anyone has any ideas, please tell me. Don't forget: Should i write a sequel or not? Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 30

LUKE P.O.V

I waited impatiently out side the gates to Malfoy Manor. I had heard rumours that the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World was residing here. So that was what brought me to be snapping irratibly at a speaker attached to the solid stone wall beside the grand gates.

"Please state your name." It drawled.

"Luke Castellan," I growled.

"Please state your business." It continued.

"I demand to see the Dark Lord." I roared.

"Please wait."

I slammed against the huge, black iron gates, but it was pointless. I was the son of Hermes, the god of thieves and travellers, so I could have just sought out a way to break in, but this way was easier. Finally, they creaked slowly open.

I made my way up the stone path, framed by unruly weeds and untamed grass. Most of them, I crushed underfoot. Worthless things.

The door was open when I got there. I stepped cautiously into a grand hall, draped with emerald green tapestries that were decorated with vicous lookign snakes. I wondered, briefly, what the snake could symbolize.

"This way."

I turned, and saw a women. She wasn't that tall, but her eyes were cold and dangerous. A killers eyes. Her dress was ragged and black, and her wild, dark curls fell about her shoulders. A tattoo stained one of her bare, pale arms.

I followed her down countless long halls, and I knew that she was trying to confuse me so that I would be unable to escape. It was very tempting to laugh. Being the son of Hermes, I had a pretty good sense of direction.

"In there," she growled, a twisted smile gracing her lips.

There was an armchair facong away from me, at the dancng embers in the hearth. I approuched cautiously. I had no idea what the Dark Lord would do.

When he spoke, his voice was projected into all corners of the room. It was cold, and evil, sending chills down my spine. "You wish to join me, Luke Castellan?"

Hatred toiled inside of me," No. I have no desire to be just another follower."

He laughed, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I ignored the instincts that were warning me to run, and not to look back. I was here for a purpose.

"Why are you here then? Being one of my followers is a privlige."

"I wish to form an alliance."

"An alliance? What makes you think that I will agree? What makes you think that I won't just kill you where you stand?"

I gritted my teeth. This man getting on nerves. "Because I am not a wizard. But I am not mortal either."

This seemed to perk his interest," Oh yes? Then what are you then? I can sense that you tell the truth. You are neither wizard nor muggle."

"I am a demigod. Half human, half greek God. My father is Hermes, God of thieves and travellers, messenger of the gods."

"This cannot be true. They do not exist."

I smiled, for the first time in forever. He did not know much of the world," Do you doubt your own abilities? Are your powers waning? You can tell truth from a lie."

"You have courage. No one dares to speak to me like that. I like you. But punishment is in order. _Crucio!_"

I bit my lip as pain spat through my body. It raced around, burning me. Not a single part was free from the wrath of the unforgivable curse. But I was determined not to cry out. Instead, I ground out five words:" Will you form the alliance?"

There was silence. Then the pain faded. My muscles still spasmed, but that was all. "Very well. I shall form an alliance with you, Luke Castellan. Are there any enemies I should know of?"

"Percy Jackson." I told him," But do not hurt my brothers. They can help. If only I can get them to."

"Fine. But you must target Harry Potter. It is prophesised that he shall be my downfall."

I nodded.

**Well, there we go! Luke and Mouldywart- I mean Voldemort, have formed an alliance. Don't forget to answer my BIG question!**


	29. Chapter 31

**Once again, hello people. I am coming close to the best part of the story to write, and I'm pretty excited. Please review your opinion of how I wrote this, and how you think I could have done better. Also, the BIG question: Should I write a Half Blood Prince/ Deathly Hallows sequel? Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 31

HARRY P.O.V

As soon as I had finished dinner, I rushed up to the Gryffindor Tower, and straight to the boys dormitory. I replaced my robes with more comfortable muggle clothes, which I could run in. Making sure that my wand was in my pocket, I legged it down to the common room, where I found a small crowd waiting for me.

"Hi?" I tried. Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Travis and Connor just looked at me. Then Fred decided to break the silence.

"Going somewhere, Harry?"

My brain was working overtime. I couldn't just take them with me, straight to Voldemort! "Yes, actually, Fred, I am."

"Mind if we join you then?" Travis enquired innocently.

"Once again, yes, I actually do. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"We know that you want to rescue Sirius."

I froze. Hermione's words had destroyed the very basic plan that I had come up with in the short amount of time I had been left with.

"You're not all coming with me," I told them. I wouldn't allow it. If needed, I would stun them.

"No, not all of us," George agreed. This perked my interest, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't like whatever they had to say.

"Fred and George are causing a distraction. When Umbridge isn't in her office, you'll go in and make sure that Sirius isn't at Grimmauld Place. When everyone is still disordered, te rest of us, and Luna, will leave." Annabeth explained.

"No," I told them flatly," No, I'm not letting you come with me."

"Do you even know why we're at Hogwarts?" Percy asked me quietly.

"No," I began," But-"

"We're here on a quest. The quest was issued by Hecate, the Goddess who blessed you with magic. The quest was to protect you, Harry."

I took an involuntarily step back. This couldn't be true. Yet the honesty that blazed in the calm waters that were Percy's eyes said otherwise.

"Luna's meeting us in the corridor to Umbridge's office. We better go now. Fred, have you and George got your distraction ready?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yep," Fred replied cheerfully.

"Lets go."

¬!"£$%^&*()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+¬!"£^&*()_+¬!"£$^&*()_+¬!"$%^&*()_+¬!"£$%

We were waiting just round the corner of Umbridges corridor. Ginny had gone ahead to tell the Headmistress of Fred and George's distraction: A huge swamp in the transfiguration corridors. I was pretty ceratin that Professor Filtwick or Professor McGonagall could clear it up with a swish of their wands, but they were helping without realizing it. They said that they didn't have the authorisation from the Headmistress.

Seconds later, we ducked away as Umbridge stormed away to the other side of the school. That was my cue. Hermione led the way into the now vacant office. Everyone else posted themselves at various positions around that area, creating all sorts of lies about why it would be advisable not to go that way.

I saw that the Skulls had been taken off the walls, and that they were once again pink. The beginnings of another cat collection were scattered thinly about the room. I laughed, but quickly ran to the fire place, picking up a pinch of floo powder.

"Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place," I muttered, sticking my head into the flickering flames. I was vaguely aware of Hermione positioning herself beside the door, before everything blurred, and I was no longer at Hogwarts. I could still feel the rough stone beneath my legs, but my head was now protuding from the fire place at Grimmauld place.

To my dismay, I couldn't see Sirius. There wasn't even Lupin, or Kingsley Shacklebolt. Not a single Weasley was in sight, and even Mundungus Fletcher had not nipped in. In fact, the only thing there had long, pointed ears and enormous, bulging eyes.

"Kreacher!" I called to the house elf. He looked horrified as he turned to the fireplace.

"Half blood scum in the respectful house of Black..." he muttered under his breath. I ignored him.

"Is Sirius there?"

For a moment, I thought that Kreacher looked smug, but then he replied humbly, still looking disgusted,"No, the Master has left."

Fear. That was all I could feel. Fear for my Godfather," Where? When? Who did he go with?"

"Kreacher does not know," the House Elf replied," Master Sirius does not tell Kreacher anything."

I was about to beg him for any sort of clue. Anything that could tell me how long Voldemort had been in possession of my Godfather, but I was suddenly wrenched back. Stubby fingers grasped my hair and I cried out as I was plucked from the fire like a flower from the ground.

Umbridge gripped my arm, and I was horrified to see various Slytherins grasping my friends. Malfoy was twisting Rons arm behind his back, Crabbe had a purple Neville in a headlock, Goyle was grasping Hermione... I was pretty sure that the Americans could have easily broken out of the grip of any of the Slytherins, but they chose not to. Maybe they had been jinxed, or threatened.

"Who were you talking to?" Umbridge demanded. My mind was in overdrive. I couldn't tell her about Sirius, or The Order. There was only one person I could say.

"Dumbledore!" I blurted.

Her grip hardened," Why?"

"To tell him that the weapon is ready," I said through gritted teeth.

This perked her interest," What weapon? Why?"

I couldn't think of anything," It's to overthrow the Ministry."

She whooped, then hid it with a hasty cough," Take me too it, Potter."

"No!"

"Harry, take her to it!" Hermione called.

I was confused. She knew that there wasn't a weapon.

"If you don't, we will!" Annabeth shouted. I didn't understand, but one thing I remembered was Annabeths favourite saying. 'Athena always has a plan.'

"Fine."

But then Percy decided to butt in," None of the wizards can. You need to be able to speak in Ancient Greek to get at it. "

Umbridge was smiling," Disarm Potter, Granger, Jackson, Chase, diAngelo and both Stolls. Hand me one of their wands. Do what you like with the rest," she ordered.

The Slytherins were only too happy to obey. They took our wands and Umbridge snatched the first one that came to her hand, which was Connor's. When he saw that, he swore under his breath in Ancient Greek.

"Take me to this weapon."

**What do you think? Like? Hate? Please review!**

**GeekyKiki: I like Ice Cream. It's amazing ;)**


	30. Chapter 32

**Hello, again, my favourite viewers. I like writing even more now that I've got the most exciting part of the book! So I'm going to stop talking and write instead! Enjoy the chapter. :)**

Chapter 32

PERCY P.O.V

She made us walk ahead. I could feel her beady eyes on our retreating backs, could imagine her aiming Connor's wand at us. Annabeth and Hermione led the way, whilst we just stumbled along behind, guessing that they had a plan.

Harry looked livid. His face was pale behind his glasses. I guessed that he just wanted to be rescuing Sirius. We all did. But something I had never seen before blazed in his eyes; a red hot fury, that he wanted to unleash upon the people who had harmed his godfather. The only family member he had left.

We came to the Forbidden Forest. Annabeth and Hermione just kept walking, so the rest of us didn't ask questions. We could deal with whatever's supposed to inhabit the trees. Well, nearly all of us.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Umbridge questioned fearfully. It was Hermione who answered.

"Of course. It had to be somewhere that students won't go."

We continued in silence. Dusk had long since fallen, and the trees were towering figures around us, reaching out and grasping our robes with long, spindly fingers. It didn't bother me, but I heard a sharp intake of breath from Umbridge.

Finally, we came to a stop in a clearing. We had gone a considerable amount into the Forest, and I could barely see where we had come from. Not many gaps were left between the trees, so it was almost impossible to guess which we had just come from. Almost.

"We're here!" Hermione announced, and I looked around. The grass beneath our feet was yellow and dying. The trees were stooped like old men, diseased leaves drifting to the floor. Weeds sprung up all around, but some were squashed, trampled. I instantly knew.

"_Do you think the Centaurs will come?"_I asked in Ancient Greek.

"If we tell them that we are here for Chiron, I guess that they will,"

Annabeth replied.

"So we just say,' Chiron sent us, now beat up that women who looks like a Drakon?' "

Connor mused, making me and Travis snigger. **(I have no idea if that was an error in grammar, okay?)**

"No, Connor,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes,_" Just let me sort it, okay?" _

"That's probably least likely to get us killed,"

Nico agreed,_" Or them. The Party Ponies would never forgive us." _

"Right,"

Travis said,_" Go on then, Annabeth, say something that will get the Centaurs listening. Maybe they will help us if you say something intelligent." _

"Since when do I not?"

Her eyes were narrowed.

"Who do you mean by Chiron?"

We jumped. I turned and saw a Centaur standing at the edge of the clearing. He was as tall as Chiron, but instead of being pure white, he was midnight black. His expression was suspicous and aggressive.

"Chiron, son of Kronos and trainer of Heroes,"

Annabeth told him, injecting pride into her voice.

"Bane, stay calm. They are heroes, sent on a quest." Another Centaur had stepped out of the forest. He was the soothing colour of roasted he addressed us," We shall be honoured to help you, heroes. What is it you need?"

"Magorian!" The black Centaur, Bane, protested," They accompany humans! From the castle!"

Magorian looked at him calmly," Nevertheless, they were trained by Chiron. They must have the humans there for a reason."

Bane grunted, and restlessly pawed the ground,**(Hooved?)**, but he did not say anything else. Annabeth took this as her cue to talk.

"The adult human is an obstacle in our quest. We would be grateful if you were to... remove her. Especially since she campaigned to have your kind forcefully taken from your forest."

Magorian looked livid. He directed a glare at Umbridge," We shall help you, Heroes."

"Thankyou, Magorian,"

Annabeth said with relief.

"But only if you never bring humans back here. Not grown or foal."

"We won't," I told him, not bothering to speak in Ancient Greek anymore.

"What? What are talking about?" Umbridge looked terrified, and she pointed Connor's wand at us. The she changed her mind, and aimed it at Magorian.

"Incarcerous!" she shrieked. Ropes flew put of midair like thick snakes, wrapping themselves tightly around the Centaurs torso, and trapping his arms: he gave a cry of rage and reared on his hind legs, attempting to free himself while the Bane, and more centaurs that appeared from the shadows, charged. **(Most of that is a direct quote!)**

Umbridge shrieked as she was lifted from her feet. "Unhand me, you filthy half- breeds! Let go! Law Fifteen 'B' states clearly that 'Any attack by a magical creature who is deemed to have near human intelligence, and therefore considered resposible for its actions-"

"Near human intelligence?" Bane bellowed.

Umbridge squealed and the ropes were torn away from Magorian as she lost her concentration on the spell. He joined his family as they cantered away, Umbridge being carried by two of them, kicking and screaming.

"Farewell, young Heroes!" He called as he disappeared into the darkness.

They watched in stunned silence.

"That was genius!" Connor finally commented, breaking the quiet.

"Yeah," his brother agreed.

"Harry," Hermione asked, thoughtfully," How were you actually planning to get to London?"

"Yeah," A familiar voice said," I was just wondering that."

**Was that okay? I hope it was. Also: Should I write a sequel? I'll never tire of asking that. Review please!**


	31. Chapter 33

**Hello again, my favourite viewers. In case anyone was wondering, I couldn't update on Monday because it was parents evening at my school, and I had to accompany my mum. And you know that on Tuesdays I can't because I do an Athletics club. Also, I may be unable to update on Saturday because my cousin and I are doing the Tom Pink relays. (They're an English thing, I think). Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 33

RON P.O.V

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

After I had said that, I stepped out of the cover of the trees, followed closely by Ginny, Luna and Neville. We had managed to get away from the Slytherins, courtesy of Ginny's rather excellent Bat-Bogey hex.

Harry and Hermione looked utterly astonished to see us standing there, Nico completley impassive, and the rest of the Americans mildy surprised. I myself was rather confused at the absence of Umbridge, but that was a story that could wait. **(I moustache you a question, but I'll shave it 'til later)**

"Ron!" Hermione cried, flinging her arms round my neck and almost knocking me over. Astounded, I stumbled backwards a few steps, before wrapping my own arms around her, and hugging her fiercely back.

When we broke apart, I glanced around, and took in Harry awkwardly talking to Ginny, Connor and Luna embracing, Travis, Nico, Percy and Annabeth deep in conversation, and Neville just standing alone. Then Harry seemed to notice something.

"Where're Fred and George?" he asked, casting his eyes about, as though they were engulfed by the shadows.

I grinned at him, but he didn't relax. In the end, it was Ginny's words that soothed his tense stance.

"Gone. They used a portable swamp to block up one of the hallways, and when Umbridge came they simply quit school. That's what made Umbridge send the Slytherins out. She suspected something."

"Wow."

That was the only word that Harry could make up. I glanced at the Stolls, who had been listening closely. They were smiling like proud parents. Then something occured to me.

"Why didn't you help Fred and George? Why didn't you leave?"

For a moment, they looked disappointed, as though they had missed out on something marvelous, but they quickly banished it. I was unsure of wether it had even there in the first place.

"Well, we would have," Travis began.

"And it would have been really fun," Connor continued.

"But we're on a quest," they finished in unision.

"Whatever," I responded intelligently, and receiving a smack on the back of the head from an irritated Hermione.

"Don't be rude, Ronald!"

Everyone sniggered, and I felt my ears turn red. Blushing furiously, I turned back to Annabeth, Percy and Nico. Hermione had been conversing rapidly with them, but they seemed to have finished sorting things out without her expertise.

"Well? How are we going to get to London?" I questioned impatiently. Annabeth smiled; strategy was her area.

"Well, since Percy is the son of Poseidon, who created horses, and Nico is the son of Hades, who rules the Underworld, then we should have no problem getting them here. I'm guessing that Percy could tell them what we want to do, and I'm expecting them to help us. Okay?"

I was confused, and it seemed to show on Harry, Ginny and Neville's faces as well. Luna just seemed to be her usual floaty, dreamy self.

Hermione instantly understood. "Thestrals," she breathed, eyes alight with a mixture of admiration and curiosity. That's one of the things I love about Hermione: The way she finds something exciting and interesting about everything. Wait! I didn't just say that, did I? Oh crap, this can't be happening.

I'm falling in love with Hermione Granger.

**Awww, a nice bit of fluff at the end there. What do you think? Too fluffy, or just right? Not enough? Concentrating too much on HP characters? Anything else I could improve on? Please review!**


	32. Chapter 34

**Hello, again, my favourite viewers. I'm so happy to be home and sitting in a chair; we did Indian dance and Football at school today, and I'm knackered! So, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 34

3RD PERSON P.O.V

If you were to look up to the stars that night, you would have seen the most astonishing thing that anyone had ever laid eyes upon. Maybe, you would have seen eleven teenagers racing through the skies like a colonie of shooting stars, riding on the air itself, or maybe, if you had been unfortunate enough to have witnessed death, you would have seen eleven majestic horses, black as the star sprinkled sky, heads held high as they carried the Hogwarts students on their skeletal backs.

But it was to their favour, that not a single person happened to gaze up at the stars; they zoomed by unoticed by the mortals who had set up home below. But if one had, then they would have simply dismissed it as a shooting star, and made a wish upon it. A wish that would never come true.

PERCY P.O.V

It was as easy as riding Blackjack. I hung on with ease, laughing as the wind tugged at my robes and hair, trying to yank me off the Thestral that was carrying me along. My laughter was lost in the night, stolen before anyone could hear it. That thought made a smile grace my lips.

Ron seemed to be slightly green, and he had been skeptical about boarding the Thestral that was invisible to his eyes. It took a lot of persausion to convince him to climb on, and he had gasped slightly when his hands made contact with a magnificent, leathery wing.

Luna, however, seemed utterly at ease. She was beaming as she leaned into the Thestral, whispering comforting words into its ear. It wasn't hard to imagine her dreamy voice.

Harry was clutching a little too tightly, but other than that, he seemed fine. No one else was in view, although I squinted about for Annabeth. At one point, I glimpsed her honey blonde hair being tossed about in the wind, but that was all. There was also the exaggerated laughter of either Travis or Connor. I had no idea which one it could have been.

I was slightly disappointed when I felt the Thestral begin to descend. We had already reached London, despite the fact that we had left what felt like a few minutes ago. Time had passed faster than you could say' Camp Half- Blood'.

Hooves met ground, and Ron almost toppled off his Thestral. I grinned, and slid easily off, wobbling a bit when I touched the London pavement. It only took a few moments, however, to remember how to walk, and be sure that I was not going to throw up.

Seconds later, Annabeth touched down, followed by Travis, Connor,Hermione, Neville, and finally, Ginny. They were all grinning widely as they slid down from their mounts. Luna hugged Connor for the second time that evening, so I put on my puppy dog face, and looked lovingly at Annabeth. She raised her eyebrows at me, and I continued to look at her. Eventually, she just sighed, and gave me a quick cuddle.

We broke apart when Travis said something that caused Connor to stick his tongue out in reply and mutter something about Katie and the Aphrodite cabin. I didn't even want to know what that was; anything to do with Aphrodite's daughters scared me.

"Where's the Ministry, Harry?" Hermione questioned, casting her gaze about the empty London streets, as though there would be a flashing, neon sign, saying, 'Ministry for Magic Here! No muggles allowed!' I sniggered at the thought.

"Erm, I'm not completley sure, but give me a moment, and I'll remember," Harry admitted, looking a bit embarressed. Thankfully, no one mentioned it, and we stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Shall we just walk a bit? It might help you get your bearings," Neville suggested, blushing slightly as our attention turned to him.

"Yeah, okay," Harry agreed, and led the way along a long, twisting road, brow furrowed in frustration. We continued in that fashion for several minutes, until Harry's face brightened, and he pointed towards a red London telephone box. I stared at it in shock.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Connor asked, looking skeptical.

"Yeah, you do realize that you're pointing at a telephone box?" Travis agreed, unimpressed.

"Yes," Harry groaned irritably," Now get in. Everyone."

Looking confused, we heaped into the tiny box and stood, cramped together, whilst Harry pressed a certain series of numbers, and waited. There was silence, then Harry grabbed the receiver.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico diAngelo, Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll," he reeled off. After another few moments, he replaced the hand set, and waited. There was a whirring sound, and he began to hand out badges. I read my'n. **_Perseus Jackson, Visitor. _**

I stifled a laugh. What was the point of badges? I saw that everyone else had identical ones, but the only difference was the name.

Then, my stomach dropped. We were hurtling downwards, and the light temporarily disappeared as the floor closed over our heads. Then lift pinged. We were in the Ministry.

**Did you like it? Please review! Also:**

**GeekyKiki: DEMIGOD! I BOW DOWN TO YOU!**


	33. Chapter 35

**Hello, again, my friends. I just want to curl up and sleep, but today I dragged myself to the laptop so that I could write for you. But tommorow? No way, unless I can get a nice, loooooong sleep. So...much...sport. Also, in case anyone else was wondering, this story isn't actually set in a Percy Jackson book. This is before Kronos, but Percy and Annabeth are together, okay? Enjoy!**

Chapter 35

ANNABETH P.O.V

The first thing that I registered was the dark; not a single thing visible. But then the lights flickered on, and I had my first sighting of the Ministry of Magic.

**(I'm not sure how it looks, but I'll try)**

. The floors were made of marble, long and elegant, running away from me, reaching on for miles of grand corridors. The walls were the same, stretching up, trying to touch the sky, so millions of feet above ground. A newspaper floated to the ground near us, and I squinted at it, trying to see past the thick cloak that was dyslexia, and decieper the head line. 'Is Potter Potty?' There was a wizard picture of Harry, blinking and scowling at the camera as it flashed.

"Stupid thing," Harry muttered, glaring at it and kicking the inked pages as we walked by. It skimmed the marble floor as it went along, before coming to a rest again a few feet away. I glowered at it, as though it was alive.

What really took my breath away, was the fountain. Made of solid gold, it towered above us, the humongous scale of it too big for me to guess in my achitectural mind. There were four figures: A witch, water spouting from her wand and the tip of her pointed hat, a wizard, the same as her, a house elf, liquid flowing from each pointed ear, and a centaur, spitting water. The two latter were gazing adoringly at the humans, and I knew that this was unrealistic. House elves were always respectful and humble, never openly loving as the fountain suggested, and Centaurs such as Magorian and Bane had no love for humans.

All in all, the summary of the Ministry for Magic was simply magnificent. The architecture was astonishing, the size of everything huge, the work and detail put into every nook and cranny stole my breath. It really was amazing.

"What are we looking for?"

I was brought back to reality when Percy asked Harry a intelligent question. That alone was an absolute miracle. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he grinned his lopsided grin back. A surge of love entered my heart, but I restrained myself from showing it.

"A room," Harry replied, before elaborating," It's filled with these orbs. You know, spheres. There's millions and millions, all stacked on shelves. It goes on for miles."

"That's a lot of orbs," Travis commented, making us laugh at his unfunniness. Even Connor looked shocked at the lack of amusment in his brothers words.

"Where do we start?" Ginny questioned, eyes bright as she gazed at Harry, who looked slightly distracted.

"I'm not sure," Harry responded. We walked onwards in silence, gazing around at the countless doors. Nico looked bored, and then I had an idea.

"Nico?" I asked, glancing at the son of Hades. He turned his fractured attention toward me,," Couldn't you shadow travel to whatever room we need to go to?"

For a moment, hope glowed on Harry's face, bu it was banished when Nico answered," Nope. I need to know where to go, but this is just wandering aimlessly around, hoping that we can work it out. I need details."

I sighed, annoyed that my brilliant idea had come to nothing. I should have known that. I'm the most pathetic child of Athena ever. Stupid, stupid, stupid... Percy's hand closed over my'n, and I met his shifting green eyes," Scared, Seaweed Brain?" I smirked.

"Yes," he agreed, acting out his exreme fear. I laughed at his antics, then glanced at the corridor beside me. It went on for a while, ending in a black door, and that was it. Harry too looked down, then paled.

"It's here," he whispered," This is it. The door in my dreams."

I stared at the door. We stood in silence, simply gazing at the door. Anything could be behind it, awaiting the arrival of Harry. We began to walk.

Time seemed to slow down as we walked. The air felt thick, as though we were wading through gloopy treacle. My steps were slow, and it seemed to be taking forever to get to that door. I could sense the importance that simply radiated from it. As I walked, a pain wormed its way into my mind; the closer I got, the more my head hurt. When we had almost finished our approuch, I was biting my lip hard enough to make it bleed in an effort not to scream. The pain was awful, splitting my head. It was the intense thing I had ever experianced, never ending, just going on and on for eternity, stopping me from reaching that door.

I didn't stop. I couldn't. I was on a quest that had been requested by Hecate herself, and failure was not an option. I heard Hermione's timid voice through the pain, whispering to me, panic coursing through her voice. I could barely make out her pleads to be okay, to answer her and tell her that I was fine.

My arm met cold metal, and almost as though it had been waiting for that contact, the pain slowly ebbed away. The red faded from my vision, and I became aware of my hands clutching my head. I let them drop, saw the other demigods blinking, obviously experiancing the same relief that I was feeling. I let out a great breath, then looked at Harry.

"This is it," He rasped," This is it. Here."

**What do you think? Please tell me! Review! Please! Early birthday present? It is my birthday month! Pretty pretty pretty please, with a cherry on top! I made cherry flapjacks today in food tech at school. They taste pretty good... okay I'm starting to get a bit off track.**

**GeekyKiki: What cabin do you/ would you belong to?**

**Actually, anyone, tell me! What cabin are you part of? I'm from the Apollo cabin.**


	34. Chapter 36

**Hello, my friends! In answer to someones question, I am from England! As my Mum likes to say, British Born and Bred! As another answer, my birthday is on the 30th of March, te day before Easter this year! Also, the headache stuff will be explained, although I'm not sure wether that was a good idea. It seemed to at the time. All will be explained in this chapter, I think.**

**Thought I'd tell you about my competition yesturday! My events were: 100m relay, Highland Step, 1500m relay and Weight for Height. I didn't win any, but I almost did on Weight for Height! If anyone wants to know any more about any events, PM me or review!**

**Also, thanks for all the reviews on my question! I have another at the end of the chapter! Meanwhile, enjoy!**

Chapter 36

LUKE P.O.V

I stood beside The Dark Lord of the wizarding world, and glared at the Follower who had led me to my ally. Her stringy black hair was lank and greasy, her dress torn and ragged. I had no idea what she had been up to, and I didn't care. I was busy discussing plans.

"He is already going to go to the Department of Mysteries," I explained impatiently," But the demigods who will be accompanying him are much more powerful. Something must be done to weaken them, or your Deatheaters risk being overpowered. Remember, we are not completley human." When I mentioned the Deatheaters, I directed a smirk at Bellatrix Lestrange, who returned my earlier glare.

"What can be done? As you said, Luke Castellan, you are half God." Voldemort replied. I grimaced when he addressed me; he had an annoying habit of calling me by my first and last name.

"We would have to collabarate,**(IS that the right word?)**," I warned. When he didn't say anything, I continued," I could try and direct the Cruciatus curse at demigods, if you would cast it. It would only last until they touch the door, and it would be weaker than if it was cast directly at one person, but it should be enough to weaken them. With some luck, it will be enough to at least delay them. Maybe they won't even manage to get to the door. And if Harry is like Percy, he won't be willing to leave his friends."

Voldemort's red eyes flashed dangerously,"I do not rely on luck, Luke Castellan. I get rid of anything that stands in my way, and I use anything that could help me."

I remained as calm as ever, not the slightest bit bothered by his temper tantrums," And this is the only possible way to weaken them without battling five demigods and however many wizards directly. Trained, demigods and wizards. And Harry Potter must survive until he collects the prophecy."

Lestrange bowed deeply, turning to Voldemort. She aimed a smug smile at me before speaking, " My Lord, have you considered the fact that he may be lying? How can we be certain that he won't help them? He said himself that some of his siblings will be there."

There was a moment of silence, then Voldemort laughed, a high, echoey sound that bounced of the walls, sending chills racing down my spine," Bella, Bella, Bella, do you think I'm a fool?"

"No, no, My Lord. Of course not!" She spluttered.

"Have you forgotten that I am able to sense lies?" he hissed smoothly, reminding me of his sly snake, Nagini, that was slithering freely somewhere in the Manor.

"No, My Lord!"

"Because, Bella," he continued," I already know that he had not spoken a lie. Yes, he has said that he has siblings there, and he does not want them harmed. Have you also forgotten that oen of his... conditions, were that they are kept alive and well? Hmmm?"

"M- My Lord..." She trailed off. She knew that she had lost. I mimmicked her smug smile, and her glower would have melted ice. Good job I'm not made of ice.

"You shall be punished for your lack of respect. Crucio!"

Lestrange writhed and screamed on the floor, her body pulsing at a faster rythem **(Can't remember how to spell that)** than her heart. She was jerking and shrieking, gasping and begging for forgivness. Nagini slank in, and circled her hungrily, awaiting the correct moment to lunge. Just as it was about to, Voldemort held up a hand.

"No, Nagini, not today. She's useful."

He withdrew the curse, and she stopped screaming, although she continued to shudder and tremor repulsively for several following minutes. Through out all of that, I had remained silent, watching it with mild fascination. He directed his attention at me, ignoring the spasming form on the carpet,"Very well, Luke Castellan, that is what shall be done."

He swept from the room, nodding his snake like head at me. I turned a frosty gaze on each of his train, then followed him out, a smile creeping onto my lips as I did so.

What do you think? Sorry that my chapters are short. Okay, question time people!

**Who likes Thalia and Nico's chosen style of music? Green Day, Evanescance, maybe Dead by April and Plumb. That sort of stuff. Review and tell me any song recommendations! Also, if anyone actually wants to know anything about anything to with me, review or PM a question, and I'll put it on y profile. Over and Out!**


	35. Chapter 37

**Hello again peeps! Glad that so many people agree with me that Green Day and Evanescance are amazing! I'll listen to all songs that I haven't before. And you should really listen to One Directions new Comic Relief single, One Way Or Another. Chapters might be a bit short if they weren't already, because I'm getting a lot of homework. Just recently I've had Tech, French, English, Music and Art. :(**

Chapter 37

HARRY P.O.V

We were approaching the door to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. The dream that haunted my unpleasant dreams. The door that woke me up in a cold sweat, eyes wide with terror and memory seared with the image of my Godfather being tortured by Voldemort.

A rush of anticipation raced through my veins. I was going to save my Godfather, but no one knew what was there to stop us from doing so. Deatheaters? Those under the effects of the Imperius curse? Or would it be Voldemort himself? There were so many possibilities, and it was with these questions whirling around my mind, that I walked towards the door.

But then it all went wrong. Percy and Annabeth (Who had been leading the group), doubled over in what seemed like excruciating pain. Annabeth was whimpering, hands clutching her head, begging for it too stop. Percy had his sea green eyes closed, biting his lip, hands clasped together, as though he was praying for it to stop.

"Percy!" I yelped, as he took a staggering step forwards, refusing to stop and yeild to the agony. I touched his arm, and he lashed out, narrowly missing my face. I drew in a breath, suddenly unsure- Percy was always the peacemaker, the optimist. There was clearly something round.

Several more gasps came from behind. Nico and Luna had stepped into range of the curse, and were battling the desire to drop. With his head down, black hair hiding his face, I was reminded of Percy as Nico forced himself to take a step.

"What-" Travis was cut off as he and his brother experianced the same thing as all the other demigods. Then it hit me: Only the demigods were affected, so this was obviously directed at them.

"Crap," Connor gasped as he shook his head, trying to throw the pain from his skull," What the Hades is happening?"

No one answered his question. No one could. And I knew that it was my fault. It could have been so simple: I walk in, battle, save my godfather, maybe die, but everything would be okay in the end. Now, everything was more complicated. I should have been more discreet. If no one knew that I was leaving Hogwarts, no one would have been able to come with me, and the demigods would not be able to experiance the agony they were obviously going through.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? What's happening?" Hermione fired off her question sfaster than ever, and I understood that she too knew that this was serious. Even if it didn't last, it meant that someone had the power to weaken them.

"Everything is wrong," Nico ground out, " I don't know what's happening. Annabeth, what's happening?"

But the older daughter of Athena could not answer. She didn't show any signs of hearing his words. She just made herself move onwards, muttering a load of stuff about the quest, and failure. Thinking about it, not a single one of the demigods paused, or stopped completley. They all pushed themselves, faces set in either grim lines, or constant agony.

Then miracles happening. Annabeth was first to reach the door. The icy cold of the metal seemed to revive her, and she sighed in relief as she made physical contact with it. Slowly, her face cleared, and she seemed to be recovering. It was as though touching the door had banished whatever had come over her, and she was returning to her former self.

My stomach churned. Something was wrong.

**So there we go! Hands who likes! Also, 198 reviews! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO HAPPY! But, could we make that 200? First 2 to review from as soon as I post this chapter get a homemade, BLUE virtual cookie!**


	36. Chapter 38

**Hello, again, my favourite viewers. I had a few reviews and this is my reaction: I SAID I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! Ok, now that I've got that out of my system, I just want to say, that alongisde this and the sequel, ( Which I am definitley doing), I am going to an OC PJO story, with a few of the actual characters in there. But I need OC's. So please, look on my profile, and then submit some OC's. I already have a few ideas, but I need more! SO PLEASE SUBMIT! Thankyou.**

Chapter 38

LUNA P.O.V **(Bet you didn't expect that, did you?)**

I was scared. Yes, most people thought that I was just pathetic old Loony Lovegood, the one who spends her life dreaming about her Mother and searching for made up creatures that feature in her Fathers pointless magazine, but I was more than that. Nearly all the other Ravenclaws thought that the hat was wrong for the first time ever, when I was sorted into their house, but the hat was never wrong.

And despite my facade, I had emotions. It hurt that my housemates would insult my intelligence; I was a daughter of Athena. I had always told myself to let them live on in ignorance about the other creatures that inhabit our world, but something in me had urged me to enlighten them, whatever happened.

But that was over. I had found Connor, and he was brilliant, funny, carefree, and a little intelligent, despite what Annabeth had said. He was different to his brother, despite common belief, and was more than just a clone. When I was with him, I no longer cared about the taunts and jeers thrown my way; I could be myself more than ever when by his side, and he would always stand up for me. I was protected with him.

And now, all that had crumbled away as he bent over in pain. I wanted to go to him, but I too was suffering through agony. It was the sharpest, most sudden thing I had ever experianced before. But something lingered in the back of my mind. I touched the cool metal of the door, and the pain faded away. Relieved, I hugged Connor, and he laughed, ignoring his brothers raised eyebrows as he wrapped his arms round me. It never failed to shock me how easily he laughed, like right now, when we had only just prised ourselves from the grip of excruciating pain.

But that memory, I knew what it was. It was the memory of what had just hit all of us demigods. But whenever I reached for it, it danced away, mocking me as it skipped just out of reach. I sighed in frustration, feeling my pale eyebrows knot together, and Connors tan arm slip across my shoulders.

ANNABETH P.O.V

I felt a small pang when Luna embraced Connor. I knew that Percy and I would never be that sort of couple; I had always been tactical and wise, not loveable and cute. I stunned me that we were even together. I rarely showed affection. There were moments, but a very select few.

I felt eyes on my back, and saw Percy averting his guilty gaze. I had a sudden urge, and was about to go to him, when my half-sister suddenly cried out in realization.

LUNA P.O.V

"I know!" I cried suddenly, a smile creeping onto my face.

"What? Luna, tell us!" Annabeth demanded. I had a flashback to some lessons the previous year:

DADA

We were sitting in our rows, wands out and waiting for our new Professor, Professor Moody, to usual, some Ravenclaws were taunting me, and I was clutching the most recent edition of the Quibbler to my chest .

The door swung open, and a man walked in, heel tap, tap, tapping the rough stone floor as he walked, and a magical eye spinning round at an astonishing speed, scanning each and every one of us. For a moment, it rested on me and my magazine, then zoomed away.

"Right," Professor Moody growled," We're doing the unforgivable curses. I'll take attendance first."

I wasn't really listening, until he said my name, and asked after my Father.

"Fine, thankyou, Professor Moody," I told him," The Quibbler is in higher demand than ever now! I have a feeling that next year is going to be good one."

A brief smile was the reply, and the Ravenclaws began muttering again. One boy leaned forward and murmered in my ear," You had better stop with all this false information, Loony. Remember, we're doing the unforgivable curses."

Shuddering, I ignored him, and watched as Professor Moody's magical eye swivelled and landed on him," That had better not be a threat, ."

Trembling, the boy replied," Of course not, Professor. A mere warning. Nothing for Loony, um, Luna, to worry about."

"Next time, detention." Was the dismissal .

"We will all experiance one of the Unforgivable curses. Can anyone guess which one?"

I raised my hand, and Professor Moody turned me," Miss Lovegood?"

"Would it be the Cruciatus curse, Professor Moody?"

"Yes, it is. Now, who's first?

That was it. Although I now knew that that had not been the real Professor Moody, I could remember where I had felt that pain before.

"I know that curse, Annabeth. It was the Cruciatus curse."

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated. ANd don't forget to submit OC's. BBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	37. Chapter 39

Hello, my dear friends. Sorry that I was unable to update last night, but there was a subject evening at school, and I have a lot of homework. Also, I will start my OC sotry sometime, and maybe a PJ/MR (Percy Jackson/Maximum Ride) Story sometime, but neither will be updated as much as this or the sequel. Please continue to send OC's!

Chapter 39

HARRY P.O.V

Before anyone could react to Luna's announcment, the door swung open, tipping us to the floor, due to our combined weight leaning on it for a rather long period of time. I slammed into the floor, and all my breath whooshed out of me. For a moment, I just lay there, winded, but then Ron landed on top of me, and I gasped for air.

Eventually, Ron rolled off me, and I felt Nico shift as well. We had landed in an untidy heap, and were jammed in an tight knot. From her awkward position, Annabeth was directing everyone, treating our dilemna like a muggle would a maths problem. Her brow furrowed as she ordered Travis to move, and Neville to ease away.

"Now, Harry, you lift your left leg, and Connor can free his right arm. Connor, then you can push Ron off Harry completley, then help Travis up. Travis, shift to the left a bit, Ginny can't breath."

I obeyed, and felt an arm, which I presumed was Connor's slither away, and heard Ron curse loudly as Connor rolled him away from me. Freed, I sat up, and scrabbled around for my glasses. When I pressed them to my nose, I saw Connor hauling Travis to his feet, and a red faced Ginny panting as though she had just run a marathon. Upon her orders, Ginny staggered away from her spot across Percy, and Annabeth forcefully shoved him off her, and helped Luna up. Hermione was then free, and she stood up too.

"Ow," Neville winced, rolling his shoulders.

"The Cruciatus curse," Annabeth whispered," Isn't that an Unforgivable Curse? Why did it only affect demigods? Is there a spell that could do that or..."

She broke off, face pale, unable to go on. "Annabeth, what?" Percy asked urgently.

She sucked in a huge breath," Luke," she said, softly. Travis looked down and Connor swore softly. All of the demigods looked horrified. Then I remembered something.

"He came to me. In a dream. Luke did. He wanted me to form an alliance with him, but I refused. He said that he would form one with the biggest enemy of the wizarding world if I didn't." I realized, the true meaning of my dream. Annabeth looked hurt, and I knew that Luke had betrayed whatever slither of trust she had let remain in him. He had used her knife to cut it, to hack away the love she still had for him.

Percy just looked alarmed, Nico mildly surprised, and the Stolls... Ashamed? Stunned? Angry? Hopeless? Then it came to me. They were all four of those things. Ashamed that Luke was their brother, stunned at the sheer scale of his actions, angry that he had scarred the Camp like that and hopeless because he had severed the brotherly bond they had shared. He had destroyed all the admiration they had previously held for their older sibling.

"Um? Who's Luke?" Ginny questioned, confused at our discusion, and the change in atmosphere, from relaxed and chilled, to tense and controlled, to confused and amused, and finally to alarmed and betrayed.

"Our brother," Travis whispered softly, motioning to himself and his brother," And something similar to Annabeth."

"Oh," Ginny said, relaxing," That okay then."

"And he betrayed everyone he knew and loved," Annabeth said in a small voice," Tried to kill Percy. Hated the gods. Still does. He tries to get other demigods to join him. He's building up an army."

"Oh," Ginny repeated, but in a shocked, horrified, and disgusted tone this time.

"Yeah, Oh," Percy muttered, looking glum, and snaking arm around Annabeth's shoulder.

We stood there, awkwardly for several minutes, in silence, Annabeth and Percy locked in an embrace, ditto Luna and Connor. Travis cleared his throat, and Connor smiled sadly at him.

"You're just annoyed 'cuz Katie's not here."

Before Travis could think of an equally sarcastic and intelligent reply, Neville spoke up, in a weak, shaky voice.

"Um, Guys? You might want to see this."

**Thanks for reading. Reviews much appreciated. A bit of fluff, and mourning there! Tell me what you think, and don't forget to sub,it OC's! And thanks to Blueh for pointing out the chapter that I posted twice!**


	38. Chapter 40

**Sorry that I haven't been updating as regulary (How do you spell that?) as usual. As I said previously, I have a lot of homework, and I just recently got Just Dance 4 and spent about five hours this morning dancing. And I did four songs last night. So I've been kinda busy dancing. But I'm back! And I have inspiration!**

Chapter 40

**(Already? Gods!)**

PERCY P.O.V

Neville's weak voice hid a mixture of sheer, undiluted terror, and extreme, disgusted fascination. I already sort of guessed that it would be a monster, but I had no idea which one it would be.

I turned, fingers already uncapping Riptide, (Anaklusmos) with familiar skill. The comfortable weight of my sword made me feel stronger, and it made me reflect on the many times my weapon had given me courage: Most of the time, when it was not skill or luck, it was the bravery the Riptide gave me that helped me in battle.

Unfortunatly, my ADHD moment was not really at a conveniant time. I only just managed to dodge as a seven foot tall wall of solid muscle charged, missing me by barely a whisper. I bit my lip as I faced the first monster I had ever battled.

Huge, club like fists swung heavily by its side, clenched and anticipating a good, powerful strike. The body was almost human, but the torso was immersed in layer upon layer of thick, ragged fur. And then the head... one of the most grotesque things I had ever encountered. And that's saying a lot. It had the ugly head of a bull, but the fur was shaggier, the snout gruesome, the horns yellowed and razor sharp, and the usual rotting, pointed teeth.

It belched, and its breath smelt like thousands of rotting corpses; that sickly sweet smell you might experiance if you had a part time job at a Mausoleum. The scent of death, of the shamblings remains of what had once been a living, breathing, human being.

Annabeth dodged on of the heavy fists that swung at her, but stumbled into Travis in the process. They both crashed to the ground, Travis cursing loudly in Ancient Greek. An unarmed Luna sheparded the wizards to the other side of the room, warning them in her usual dreamy manner not to use wands because the hexes and curses used would have no effect on the Minotaur.

"I thought I killed when I was twelve!" I yelled at the repulsive monster, causing its head to swerve away from the demigods on the floor, to where I was. I could sense Nico and Connor shadowing me, ready to obey any orders I might shout, or to stab the beast if they saw an opening.

The Minotaur growled, and the low, rumbling sound echoed around the empty room we had fallen into. I gathered that it was part of the mysteries perspective of the Department of Mysteries; There were about ten or so doors on the walls, all looking like the exact replica of the two beside. We had no means of knowing which door we came through, nor which door to go through to find Haryy's Godfather, and whatever else lay in wait.

Once again, I rolled away from the aimless charge, and glimpsed Nico dive to the floor to my right. Then I realized that the charge had not been aimless. It had actually done something intelligent for the first time; feigned attacking me, then swerved to the left and pursued Connor.

The said son of Hermes was trying to avoid being backed into the corner. I knew myself that doing so would result in almost certain death. His sword was gripped tightly in his hand. His eyes were unusually bright, seeing as there was a giant monster attacking him on his forst real quest.

"You should borrow some perfume from the Aphrodite cabin," Connor advised the beast," I'm sure Selina wouldn't mind recommending the type which would suit you best; probably a really strong one."

He yelped slightly, as the Minotaur charged, but leaped away from the assault, and managed to scamper away from the corner.

"Percy!" It was Annabeth. She and Travis were both back on their feet, and she was waving a hand in front of my face. Damn, I zoned out again. I was having rather a lot of ADHD moments in this particular battle.

"Stupefy!"

I turned to snap at the bunch of wizards, and saw Ron with his wand out, still shaking from the adrenalin rush of what he thought was being a hero and saving us all from our dooms... yada yada. Unfortunatly for him, Nico had beaten me to it, and was directing his infamous death glare at the stubborn red head.

Travis dodged, the spell whizzing by his left ear, and hitting the Minotaur. It bellowed with rage, and swung a meaty fist at the other son of Hermes there, who doged for the second time in three seconds.

Things were starting to become desperate. Time was passing, we were tiring, and still no one had managed to get a blow in on the monster. Something bad was going to happen soon if we didn't vaporise the beast from Greek Mythology, return it to the form of fine golden sand.

Then my fears were proved. A petrified cry came from my left, and my stopped, my blood ran cold. Ginny was backed into a corner, wand out in an attempt to scare the beast that was standing before her, preparing to kill her in stone cold blood.

**A bit of a crappy finish, but I have things to do! Which includes start another fanfiction! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't get as many now as the earlier chapters, and support or even criticism is always heartening. Shows that someone, somewhere, cares enough to spend a few minutes typing up an opinion, and sending it to me.**


	39. Chapter 41

**Hello again! I know that I haven't updated for a while, and someone even thought the story had come to an end! Nope! I resolutley refuse to give up on this story. I've done too much to give up now. And I'm starting to sound like a scratched CD, so I'll just get on with actually writing rather than talking. Soon. But I want to say sorry for not updating for such a long time, and also to warn you that the chapters might continue to be a bit short because of all my homeowork, and the fact that I'm starting another fanfiction, maybe two. I'm hoping to get the first chapter of one up tonight, but if I can't, it probably will be sometime on Friday. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 41

GINNY P.O.V **( Surprise!)**

The demigods attacked the... thing. I had no idea what it was. Hermione and Harry seemed to have a vague idea, but they had grown up in the muggle world. The rest of us had never seen the need to read anything about common muggle beliefs. Until now. I was regretting my choice to avoid muggle studies. Maybe, at some point through the year, we would have read about mythology. Greek mythology.

I averted my eyes as the orginal Hogwarts students were herded away from the monster. I felt useless, and that made my blood boil, but I couldn't stand to see it attack my friends and we unable to anything to help.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a burst of red light and with suddenly wide eyes, I turned to see the cause. Unfortunatley, the monster had not keeled over, dead, but the demigods were yelping and dancing about to stay away from both the monster and the spell that my idiotic brother had shot.

Nico glared at Ron, and made my sibling cower, just a bit. I could understand that. The look writhed with shadows, was filled to the brim with venom, and alive with death. a chill slunk down my spine, but I shook it off. Nico was our friend. A very annoyed son of Hades, who Hermione said was the king of the place for dead people, but he was our friend.

I turned around, realizing that everyone was moving again, but I was too late. Red eyes gleamed with desire and anticpation as the monster bared down upon me. I scanned about for some way to escape an almost certain death, but I was backed into a corner. It swiped a giant, meaty, fist at my face, and I threw myself to the side, a high pitched shriek escaping my lips.

I cursed silently. Although I was not yet dead, I was on the floor, and definitley not fast enough to crawl away if the monster took another swipe.

"Ginny!" Two voices chorused, filled with fear and concern, as well as hard edged anger. Ron, being the usual protective big brother. Another thought passed over my mind, and I immediatly chided myself for it. 'At least Harry noticed me.'

I prepared myself for death. I wasn't usually oen to give up, but I was certain that there was nothing I could do.

¬!"£$%^&*()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_+!"£$%^&*()_++_)()

PERCY P.O.V

She was on the floor, shadowed by the Minotaur. **(Yay, that actually rhymed! I'm a poet, and I didn't know it :) Lol) **Her skin has gone white, like milk, and it made her flaming red hair seem even more vivid. Even from a distance, I could see fear evident in her jade green eyes. My ADHD kicked in, along with my instincts. I lunged, Riptide, ( Anaklusmos), held out in front of me. It speared the Minotaur directly in the heart.

Immediatly, it was vaporised into a fine golden dust, which fell like rain onto Ginny, who coughed and spat it out of her mouth.

"He just had to keep coming back for more," I spat, shaking from the adrenaline rush that spiked through my ADHD body.

"That was fun!" Travis added. We all just looked at him, except Connor, who nodded in agreement," What, no one got hurt. Ginny almost got killed, but she didn't! We should be celebrating!"

Before Travis could switch to party mode, Annabeth cut in," Stop it," she said stiffly," Soemone could have got hurt. And we're still on a quest."

There was a silence, in which Harry, Ron and Hermione fussed over Ginny, who waved them away, a scowl forming on her pretty face," How did that thing even get here?"

An intelligent question. Obviously, I didn't think of it. "It was probably attracted to our scent," Annabeth told her," Five demigods, two especially powerful ones, would smell pretty strong."

"Or," Luna added," Someone could have summoned it. Like Luke."

There was quiet. Annabeth looked t the floor, and I just put my arm around her, remembering his attempt to kill me. Ow. The Stolls stopped grinning, but hid their pain. I beginning to wonder wether they did this a lot.

"Could he?" Harry asked, suddenly sounding panicked," If Luke can summon monsters, we better get Sirius out, and fast."

**Dun, DUn, DUUUN! Please review! And please keep and eye our for my new fanfiction, although I haven't yet decided on a title. Love you!**

**Froz3nt3ars.**


	40. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, wuu2? That is my question. In case you didn't didn't know, wuu2 stands for what you up to. So, what are you lot doing other than reading my amazingly awesome story? Note the sarcasm. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 42

LUKE P.O.V

I could sense the monster. I knew that with such a powerful scent, a monster would eventually be attracted to their scent, especially with two sons of one of the big three. Despite what their suspicions would be, I had not summoned the Minotaur. It must have smelt them, and gone on a hunt for the small band of demigods. It must have sensed my own scent, but gone for the more powerful smell.

My alliance was going well. Lord Voldemort had amazing influence over the wizarding world; he generated a lot of fear. He was a ruthless killer, merciless, and despite common belief, that was what made us different. I wasn't an emotionless machine. Sometimes, I felt regretful, mostly when I saw Azure with the friends she had made in Gryffindor. She was just a normal eleven year old, but with the weight of her job dragging her down.

Before I proposed an alliance to Harry, I had released her. She no longer needed to worry about spying on Percy, Annabeth, Nico, my brothers and Harry. She could just be a normal student, with normal friends, doing normal lessons- well, normal for the wizarding world.

I had faith that Percy would defeat the Minotaur. It wasn't the most fearsome monster that the son of Poseidon had experianced anyway. Gods, he'd defeated it before he even arrived at camp. Even if he wasn't the one to slay it, one of the others would. They had all endured the training camp provided, slaving and toiling away without any sign of support from their godly parents.

That thought made my hate for Hermes arise. The God who called himself my father had been useless. He'd never bothered to speak to me, or anyone in my cabin. He had just relaxed and chilled on Olympus, not caring about the hardships his children faced at Camp. Or out of it. He said that he'd loved my Mom **(See, I remembered to use an 'O' instead of a 'U' for mother. Mom. It feels so weird saying it!)**. But if that was true, why did he leave her? Lies. That was the only thing that any of the Olympians could say. Not a word of truth spilled from their filthy lips. I loathed them all, especially Hermes.

Although Voldemort was irritating, and his favourite subject to talk about was the different ways to kill Harry Potter. All of them ended with the killing curse, although one his favourites was to use the cruciatus curse to make him scream and beg for his mother, then when he thinks that he was being spared, he would be killed. Creative.

However, he had his uses. The cruciatus curse I had worked so hard to direct at all the demigods had been satisfying. If only I had been there to witness Perseus Jackson writhing in pain, breath coming out in ragged gasps. If only I could have seen him panting, snapping his eyes shut and staggering onwards. I may not be a child of that filthy liar Athena, but I wasn't stupid enough to believe that it would stop the demigods from continuing with their quest. Annabeth in particular. She had been waiting for the demigod who would be the reason she had her first quest, for every year we had shared at Camp Half Blood.

And I had great plans for that place. I would split the demigods between there and Hogwarts, seperate the newbies from the more experianced and skilled fighters. Two wars would take place. One at Hogwarts, and one at Camp Half Blood. And I was going to win. All I needed to do was prepare.

**Remember, reviews are always appreciated! And if you like Maximum Ride as well as Percy Jackson, check out my new FF, Caged.**


	41. Chapter 43

**I just realized how short the last chapter of this was! I'll try and make this one longer, but I might not be able to. My aim is 1000 plus, okay? And I just decided to do a disclaimer, because I felt like it.**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling. **  
**Have you heard One Directions new Comic Relief song, Teenage Kicks? Listening to it now! :) Also, BLUE COOKIES TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED AT ANY POINT THROUGH THIS STORY! :) (::) (::)(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**  
**On with the story!**

Chapter 43

ANNABETH P.O.V

I couldn't believe it. I was an idiot. A complete and utter, idiot. There were two reasons that I was an idiot. One: I actually still believed that Luke was hiding his actual personality. I believed that he was just putting on a facade, that he had snapped out of his fury, and that he would return to Camp, begging for forgivness, telling us why he had done it, and that he was sorry. But no, I could not have been more wrong. This was him. His loathing for the Gods was real. His love for anyone at Camp wasn't.

And two: I had completley failed to observe my surroundings. In my defence, we were being attacked by the Minotaur, but that was no excuse. My mother would be disappointed in me for being so careless. Only now did I notice that there were about ten doors or so, all identical, fixed onto every wall. And I had no idea which one we had come through, or which one to go through now.

"Had anyone already seen the doors?" I asked, hoping that no one had, so they hadn't not thought to tell me. For a moment, there was silence, then Percy blushed, and raised his hand a small amount, already realizing his mistake and looking ashamed.

"Um, Me?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Gods, he's so useless sometimes. "And you didn't think to tell me, Seaweed Brain?"

"There was the Minotaur!" He exclaimed defensively," And I didn't think that it was important!"

I raised an eyebrow at him," I think we noticed the Minotaur. And you didn't think that it was important to tell me that there were more than ten doors on the wall, and that we have no idea which one we came through?"

"Um, no?"

"Come on, Annabeth, it's not like you noticed yourself."

I turned away from Percy to see who challenged me, and saw that Nico was watching me critically. Okay, I did kind of understand his point. I sighed, all the fight rushing out of me, and slumped slightly. My hand tightened on my knife; it always provided me with comfort when I needed it, despite the fact that it had been from Luke.

"What do we do now?" Hermione questioned, suddenly. That's when I realized that everyone was looking expectantly at Percy, Harry, and myself.

"Before we advance," I began,"We just need to sort out a few problems with the way we work." When saying this, I gave Ron a hard look," We said that the spells would have no effect whatsoever on the Minotaur, yet you used one anyway, aware of the fact that if you had hit one of us, we would have had one last fighter, and were more likely to get killed! You knew all of that! So why did you use one?"

"I thought that I was helping! I thought that you might be wrong, that I could have saved everyone! I was just trying to help!" Ron exclaimed, desperate to find forgiveness.

"Well that didn't work!" I cried," You could have gotten us killed!"

"Annabeth." I turned, felt Percy's hand on my shoulder," He did what he thought was the right thing to do. He was only trying to help us, although he did it in the wrong way. But he was protecting his friends. You can't have a go at him for that."

I felt my anger slither away, and it left me drooping. I had built it up in my rage at Ron, and the sudden release left me feeling emotionally exhausted," You know, Seaweed Brain," I said with a smile," That might be the first wise thing you've said in all the time I've known you."

**What do you think? I'm begging you to review! Pretty, pretty, pretty, please! Thankyou to all that have already reviewed, and don't forget to read my other FF! It's in the Maximum Ride and Percy Jackson section, and it's called 'Caged'.**

**Lots of love**

**Froz3nt3ars xxx**


	42. Chapter 44

**Hey, My loyal viewers! In reply to the authors note, I had a number of answers. Some of them said fewer, longer chapters, and others said shorter, more frequent chapters as I have been doing. A few asked for longer, more frequent ones, but that's not gonna happen, people! I have a social life. And I wanna ask another question. Just give me a minute to think of it. I will. Eventually. It might take me a while. I'm typing these words as I think. I'll get there soon. I promise. Still thinking. I'll get there. I give you my most honourable promise. Still going there. I'll be there in a minute! Ummmmm... Favourite Colour? I know, a really crappy question, but I'm stuck. And questions get me more reviews! XD. SO review what you think of the whole chapter WHEN you answer the question. This Authors Note seems to be going for a while now, so I'll end it now. Don't forget to enjoy my hopefully not crappy, slightly fluffy chapter!**

Chapter 44 **( The real one. )**

3RD PERSON P.O.V

Hermione had an idea. She chose a random door and motioned for the others to go with her through it. Obediantly, they followed her, even Annabeth, their attention fixed on Harry, just in case he recognised anything in there from his tragic dream. Sirius was the only real family he had left, and they understood how much he would cherish that priviledge: Well, the demigods did, anyway.

In the selected room, there was a strange mixture of unusual and variously grotesque objects. Ron was fascinated by a jelly- like object that floated in a water filled jar on one of the many racks and shelves. He pressed his face up close to the glass, and trailed it with his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice sounding rather peculiar when his mouth was smushed up against the thick glass. Hermione inspected it for a brief moment, before pulling away, disgusted.

"Ron that's a human brain," She told him. He instantly leaped back, repulsed. But his eyes were still full of interest, despite the disgusting truth of it.

Percy was utterly horrified when he saw fish eyes piled up in a small plastic container," What does this have to do with magic? It's all the perfectly gruesome stuff you'd see in a typical mortal science lab."

"I don't know," Hermione said," But you're right. This is all pretty grim. Do you have any ideas, Annabeth? Annabeth?"

She looked around confused, at the same moment as Percy did. Nico winced when he spotted Annabeth, and the lack of colour in her usually tanned and flushed face. The Stolls noticed at the same time, and Connor quickly blocked her view of the jar that had caught her eye.

"Annabeth, it's okay," Percy soothed, hurriedly slinging an arm around her shoulders," They can't hurt you. They're dead. Gone. Even Arachne can't harm you with dead things."

The jar was crammed with dead spiders, their leg sticking up at odd, awkward angles. Annabeth allowed Percy to lead her away from the jar, her breathing ragged and loud. Everyone else followed her out, Neville whispering to Ginny and Luna and enquiry to Annabeth's reaction. Luna was hiding behind the pair, walking backwards, until Connor took her hand and guided her away.

As they left, Hermione took out her wand and marked a huge X on the door they had just entered. The spell must have been searing, because the letter was scorched into the door. The metal had melted away a bit. And it was just as well that she had thought to do that, because as soon as she let the door close, the room began to spin.

Demigods and Wizards alike were struggling to stay on their feet; they were wobbling and bashing into each other, but not with out apologising profusely. Nausea over took them, but they all refrained from actually vomiting. (**Because that would just be rank. And I do not like to write about rank stuff on this hopefully rankness free story.)** Ginny crashed into Nico, then pleaded forgivness, keen not to experiance the deathly glare that he had graced her brother with earlier. He gave a funny look, but shrugged it off. Luna clung onto Connor's hand, and he squeezed her comfortingly, relaxing her.

When the room stopped spinning, Travis leaned against the wall, his eyes closed as he battled nausea. Everyone else could understand. Ginny leaned into Harry, not being too obvious in her flirtatious attempts to gain his affection. Hermione instantly copied her, but with Ron, making the youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley blush. His cheeks matched his flaming devil red hair, and Hermione sighed contentedly as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her.

After a few moments, Neville cleared his throat, blushing almost as much as Ron, and Nico just rolled his eyes at the Couples moment, muttering something about how much the Aphrodite cabin would be cooing. Travis nodded in agreement, until his brother broke away from Luna to whisper something into his ear that made him punch his laughing sibling in the arm. Annabeth began to walk towards another door, whilst Connor massaged his sore arm. They were a strangely merry small band, despite the dangers that lay ahead. They had all seen so much, in their short lives, and there was still so much more for them to see.

**DON'T FORGET TO MAKE ME SMILE! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	43. Chapter 45

**Hello! I'm back, and it's been a while! But on Thursday I had a Cross Country relay race, where there was four on a team. We each had to run a while, and we were against nine other teams. We finished third! I was so proud! We were a pretty good team, especially since it was mixed genders. A boys team won, then a girls team, then us! And it was so cold, we started to turn orange! Brrrr. And my excuse for Friday was that I had Cross Country training, but then it was cancelled because it was snowing, and then I waited with a friend who was getting a taxi, and then I had to walk for half an hour in the snow and then I was too tired to write. Andc on Tuesday, I had my usual Athletics club. So this chapter will be longer to compensate! But that means that this will take longer to be put up! If the day I add this is Tuesday, I will be epic! Although no one will read this until I put it up. Oh well. I can live with that. And this is a really long Authors Note, so I'll just continue with the story now.**

Chapter 45

HARRY P.O.V

"This is it," I said, as soon as I stepped over the threshold of the second room," This is the room from my dream. This is where Sirius is."  
"Are you sure?" Travis asked, raising an eyebrow," Because this is a room full of spheres."  
"Certain," I answered, as Annabeth raised one of her own eyebrows at the fact that Travis had actually said the correct name for the objects that filled the room. There were millions and millions of misty orbs stacked tightly on thousands and thousands of glass racks and shelves. The lanes between each shelf,( Which were up to twelve high), were only wide enough for two people to walk side by side along, shoulders pressed together.  
"This place is huge!" Ginny commented, her mouth slightly open as she gazed at the many orbs before her.  
"It'll take forever to search this place!" Annabeth groaned frustratedly," It must be at least twenty times the size of the last room!"

Fortunately, she had recovered completely from her unfortunate experiance with the spiders. Luna too, had stopped trembling, and instead was thinking hard, despite the usual dreamy expression that seemed to be permenantly etched into her soft features. She looked innocent for a moment, with her light blonde hair floating around her face, and her pale hand was clutching Connor's in a tight grip.  
"We'll have to split up," Luna realized," Go in pairs, so that if anything was too happen, we could back each other up. And if there is a really major problem, we can do what Harry was supposed to do last year in the Triwizard Tournament. If there's any trouble, use your wand to shoot red sparks into the air."  
"That's brilliant, Luna!" I exclaimed, and she blushed slightly.  
"Thanks, Harry."  
"I'll go with Ron," I decided, starting to organise things," Hermione with Ginny, Neville with Nico, Percy with Annabeth, Luna with Connor, and Travis with whoever. Shoot a different colour if anyone finds Sirius."  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and started to split up. I waited for a moment, Ron lingering beside me, and watched their retreating backs. I felt guilt. It was my fault taht they were even here. There was always the chance taht someone could get killed, and all they were doing was being allies to me. Friends. The best friends that anyine could wish for.

"Harry?"  
I was jerked out of my trance when Ron called my name. I blinked for a few moments, and saw that everyone had disappeared from sight. There was just us, standign around. "Come on," I told him," Lets get going. Sirius could be anywhere."

I knew that I was being a bit of a git. It had actually been me who had been delaying the beginning of our search, but I had snapped a Ron as though he had been the one slacking. I thought about apologising, but I seriosuly wasn't in the mood to be nice. My wand was gripped tightly in my sweaty wand, and I tense, preparing for an attack. Anything or anyone could be hiding in here. I had already seen the sort of thing that the demigods faced, and I knew how ruthless Voldemort was. He had killed my parents. He had tried to kill me. One day, when the time came, I would get my revenge. I would be the one to kill him. I was certain of it.

"You seen anything?" Ron asked, ignoring my grim mood. I felt irritated that Ron was being sensible for once, and not me, but there was nothing I could do except push away my dark feelings and rescue my godfather. I shook my head, and continued along. After a few minutes, I realized how dark it was. Shadows reached out at us as we passed, taunting, teasing us.  
"Lumos," I muttered, lighting the tip of my wand. I heard Ron doing the same behind me. With our wand light combined, I could see about a hundred metres or so ahead of us. Still no sign of movement. Unease ran through me. There was no way that this place could be so quiet if Voldemort was here. Unless I was wrong. Had I just led my friends on a wild goose chase? **(It was Shakespeare who first came up with that term. Lol.)**

"Avadra Kadavra!" **(Is that correct?)**

I turned around, wand at the ready, and saw a bright green light racing towards me, a shadowy figure sprinting along behind it. "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The Death Eaters wand flew out of his hand and clattered to the ground. I was about to follow it up with a stunning spell, when there was a black blur, and he disappeared. I stamped my foot in frustration.

"How is that even possible?"

`1234567890-=`12456890-``1234567890-=`123456790-=`124689-=`12345790-=12456789-0=`1245790-=`1235790-=`1234567890-=1234567890-=12345679-1234567890-=12345790-=1236790-=`123457890-123456790-`12345780-=`124

PERCY P.O.V

Annabeth and I were beginning to get restless. Nothing was happening, and I had Riptide, (Anaklusmos), in one hand, and my wand held in the other. I felt like a bit of an idiot holding a smooth piece of wood in my hand when we were under possible threat, and although I knew that it also housed power, I was forced to admit, that maybe I wasn't the most accomplished wizard. Don't blame me!  
"I'm bored," I confided, staring into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes in what I hoped was a romantic manner.  
"Seaweed Brain," She laughed," We're on what is possibly the most dangerous part of an exciting quest where you get blessed by the Goddess of Magic and are given a wand, and you're bored?"  
"Blame the ADHD," I said defensively.  
"Are you forgetting that I have ADHD too?"

Damn. I cursed under my breath," Um, no? Of course not, Wise Girl."  
She rolled those gorgeous grey eyes," Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain."  
We walked on for a bit longer like taht, exchanging insults and laughing at eachother. Well, she laughed at me. Suddenly Annabeth stopped. I continued walking a few steps, not realizing, until she hissed at me.  
"Percy, wait!"

I froze, and stood stock still,**(Yay! Alliteration!)**, waiting to see what had alerted Annabeth and put her on her guard. I wasn't waiting long.

"Avadra Kadavra!"

A dark wizard burst out from the shadows, wand at the ready, shooting curses at us. I had managed to learn enough from Hermione after DADA class, to understand that this was not a friendly spell. In fact, it was a killing curse! I swung around just in time, and blocked the spell with Riptide. It rebounded off the Celestial Bronze, and zipped back towards that offending... What did Harry say they were called? Death Eaters! It rebounded off the Celestial Bronze and zipped back towards the offending Death Eater. Annabeth would be proud.

Annabeth wasted no time in dipping beneath my still raised arm and sprinting towards the dark wizard. Her knife was gripped in her left hand, her right closed around her wand. I randomly remembered that it was made from Olive, with a feather of an owl. **(Cliche, I know!)**. Perhaps that wasn't the best time to think of something like that, because when Annabeth was barely two steps away, there was a black blur, and the Death Eater disappeared. I could feel the wind that the blur had created, because it travelled at such an extreme speed. I was certain that even Hermes would be impressed, and he was the God of Speed!

"Oh, Styx," Annabeth whispered softly. Wordlessly, I enclosed her in a hug.

`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`12345

NICO P.O.V **(When I wrote that, I accidently put 'Nixo' at first. Lol. I have no idea why that's funny, but I just thought you'd like to know.m XD)**

I was silent as I walked side by side with Neville along one of the many isles. Gods, I was making the place sound like a superstore! **(Is that the American version of a Supermarket? I'm not sure, so sorry if it's wrong!)** Now, although many people may think so, I'm not depressed! The only thing is that I haven't got anything to say. And anyway, why break the silence? It's nice, calm and peace. And you can easily hear if anyone is approuching. Unfortuantly, Neville didn't seem to share my view.  
"So, what do you think that these orbs are?" He burbled, breaking the peaceful quiet. I shrugged in reply. "Do you think Annabeth or Luna know?" He continued. I shrugged again. "What's it like being a demigod?"  
This time, I just paused, then answered before he could ramble on," Dangerous."  
"Why?"  
I stared incredously at him," Did you see The Minotaur? We have to live with things like that most days when we're not in camp! Draconae! Hellhounds! Empousai! Gods, even at Hogwarts Annabeth and the Stolls had to fight a Chimaera!"  
There was another long silence, until Neville once again broke it, but this time with only one word," Sorry."  
"S'ok," I replied. We walked along again, alert and ready for anything.  
"You know, I think that that might have been the longest thing I've ever heard you say at once!" Neville grinned. I smiled weakly back at him, but I meant it. Neville was a decent kind of person, someone who actually cared.

Nothing disturbed us for another few hundred metres, until I felt a shift in the shadows ahead of us, just out of our line of vision. I stopped, and drew my Stygian Iron blade. **(Does Nico's sword have a name? If so, what is it?)** Neville took longer to notice, but drew to a halt a few paces later. There was someone up ahead.  
"Show yourself!" I ordered, readying my sword for an attack.  
"Avadra Kadavra!"

I leaped forward, swiping my sword down in front of Neville to protect him. Turns out, he didn't need me to.

"Stupefy!" He countered, aiming the wand that used to be his Dad's at the Death Eater. It smashed into the killing curse and they exploded, showering our little trio with green and red sparks. Neville readied his wand and I clutched my sword,( I hate using a wand), but then there was a blur of black, and the Death Eater was gone. I frowned at the spot where it had been, confused as to why he had gone. It made me uncomfortable, knowing that the enemy could just disappear like that. We were in deep trouble.

**Guess it's not going to be up on Tuesday! So I'm not epic. :'( Oh well! It's two days earlier than planned! Next chapter will be what happened to Hermione and Ginny and Luna, Connor and Travis. I have big plans, so it might not be up for a whule. Don't forget to review, and keep sending OC's! I'll start taht story during the gap between the end of this story and the start of the sequel.**

**Froz3nT3ars, Out. xxx XD**


	44. Chapter 46

**Hello, my friends! I can't wait to write this chapter. And it helps that I'm listening to one of my favourite songs: 'Anthem Of The Angels' by Breaking Benjamin! So, like I said, this chapter is hopefully going to be a good, long one. So if this is up a little later than usual, I have good reason. But on the bright side, I'm in a good mood because I just drank Lucozade, and being in a good mood makes me write even more, and at an even higher standard. Whoopee! I love writing, and I also love reviews! (Hint, hint) But also, although I normally try to update on Saturdays, as I'm off school, I won't this Saturday because: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Cookies to anyone who can how many candles will be on my cake! Unless I've already said... And hopefully there will be more frequent updates because I'm off school for Easter!**

Chapter 46

HERMIONE P.O.V

Ginny and I were silent, as we slunk along the lanes between the humongous **(How do you spell that?)** stacks of orbs. Fear was present in the air, and we waited with baited breath for a sign that we were going to be attacked. Somehow, the lack of movement made me tense up even more, and Ginny was letting me lead a bit. I could hear my breath coming in ragged gasps as I held my lit wand cautiously out in front of me. The light from it was silvery, and just gave the orbs a spooky glow. Shadows seemed to reach out to grab us, and my only comfort was that Nico was the only one who had the ability to control the shadows, and he was our friend. However, I hated not knowing much about Luke, and that the demigods struggled to shed some light on the matter. It understood that it was a touchy subject, but surely at least one of them wouldn't be so sensitive!

I was ridden with guilt immediately after that thought. They knew only a quarter of what Harry had to live through, but all I knew about the regular ticking of their lives was gruelling training and the constant possibility of monster attacks and death. It was like a gloomy cloud hanging over them; hanging over all of us.  
"What was that?"  
I jumped at the sound of her voice, but irritably turned to Ginny,"What was what?"  
She shrugged," It was probably nothing. I'm just a bit nervous, that's all. It's hard not to be when You-Know-Who is undoubtedly somewhere around."  
"Let's just hope it is nothing," I muttered, before peering back into the barely illuminated gloom. I thought I could see something moving in the murky shadows. "Can you see that?" I asked, my teachings coming back to me as I snapped into a defensive position.  
"See what?" Ginny murmered, moving into place beside me, wand at the ready," Wait, I think I can! Is that a Death Eater?"

Fear was being injected into her strong facade, and she was trembling slightly as she raised her wand. I was astonished at the overwhelming pride I felt at her amazing astonishing bravery. But I instantly snapped out of it, and prepared myself to shoot a spell at the silouhette that began to steadily come into focus as I stared solidly at the shadows. On all sides, bursts of brilliant red and vibrant green exploded, so I knew that something similar was happening to all of my friends.

"Avadra Kadavra!"

I was pushed to the side by Ginny as we both dodged the jet of green, hair flying in all directions. As we crashed downwards, I snapped my wand hand out and shot a stunning spell at the offender. Unfortunately, my aim was off, and the Death Eater easily avoided it. My arm was crushed underneath the combined weight of Ginny and I, and the momentum fueled us even more. I cried out as the mass fell upon my awkwardly positioned limb. Tears streaked dpwn my face, but I didn't dare protest as Ginny hauled me to my feet, at the same time as shooting a bat-bogey jinx at the Death Eater. Just as the curse was about to hit him, there was a sudden breeze that tossed my hair about even more, and a black blur raced past us. My vision went black for a second, and when it cleared, the Death Eater and the blur had simply disapppeared. Flinching as i shifted my injured arm, I panned about for it, but there was nothing. Both the Death Eater and the blur had simply simply disappeared.

"Come on!" Ginny cried," Lets get away from here. Then we can check out your arm."

LUNA P.O.V

Obviously Travis had come with us, and I had no problem with that. Connor on his own was hopelessly funny, and the duo together were a classic double act. They were arguing about whose insults were better as we strolled along, making me giggle uncontrollably at some of the comments. And then Connor tickled me. Soon, tears of laughter were streaming down my face, despite the particulary dire situation we were placed in. My mind was ordering me to be on my guard, but my heart was telling me to enjoy myself whilst it lasted. Although I was a child of Athena, I made the wrong choice. I decided to follow my heart.

"Your insults are worse than Percy's!" Travis shot at his brother, who was tickling me again.  
"Ouch, that hurt, brother," Connor yelped dramatically, releasing me and taking a staggering step backwards, hands on heart as though he had been shot.  
"Good. You deserve it!" His older sibling joked.  
"How did I?" Connor complained," I mean, Percy's insults? He called a daughter of Athena, Wise Girl, in an attempt to offend her! Seriously, we can do better than that."  
"Katie-Kat," Travis smirked, remembering one of his most annoying cases. I just continued to gasp with laughter.  
"Classic."

The brotherly banter made me smile, and the words they said was what broke my outer shell. Connor was what broke my outer shell. At Hogwarts, I had always been 'Loony Lovegood', the mad Ravenclaw who shouldn't have been put in her house. Once, someone had told me I should be in 's. I ignored that, but withdrew even more. Although I still took care to try and warn other students of all the Nargles and such, they simply believed that I was going mad. But Connor had brought me out. I didn't have to retreat as much. But I still warned people about the Nargles!

"What was that?"

The identical sons of Hermes had stopped, and each held a Celestial Bronze sword in one hand, and a wand in the other. **(Does anyone know the Stoll's actual weapons? Do they use swords?)** They were still a bit clumsy with magic, but they could each manage a reasonable disarming charm. I hoped.

"What?" I asked them, raising my own wand, although both boys instantly stood in front of me, creating a human barrier between me and a possible threat. I rolled me eyes; I was perfectly capable of hexing a Death Eater, but it was sweet of them to try to protect me.

All around me, the room exploded. Brilliant green and vivid red soared along the walls, ceiling and shelves. I could tell that the green was the Killing Curse, and that the red was my friends defending themselves. Fear clenched my heart as I realized that all my friends, wizards and demigods alike, were in danger. They were being attacked by full grown adults who would not hesitate to murder them in cold blood.

Then a red light zipped towards us, and just as I was about to shoot a shielding spell at it in retaliation, the brothers simultaneously raised their swords, so that they crossed, and the curse, (Which I identified as a stunning spell), bounced harmlessly off them, and raced back in the direction it had been shot from. It's light illuminated a lone Death Eater, cussing like a sailor as he dived away from his own curse. I couldn't help but feel satisfaction as I poked my wand between Travis and Connor's shoulders, and followed it up with a complicated series of Jinxes and Hexes, that someone who wasn't a Ravenclaw daughter of Athena would struggle to follow. Unfortuantely, the Death Eater recovered quickly, and cast a shielding charm to protect him. I was about to shoot another, when a chill raced down my spine.

"Impressive."

Travis stayed trained on the Death Eater we had been battling previously, but Connor turned round with me, maintaining his defensive position. But what we saw made him struggle not to drop his sword.

"Luke?"

Without thinking, I took one look at the small congregation of Death Eaters behind the young man with a scar ruining his handsome face, and I lifted my wand, shooting a trendil of blue sparks from the tip... Our signal for help.

**So, what do you think? PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEE EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS SSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE review! And listen to as much Breaking Benjamin as humanly possible! The chapter would have been longer, but I just thought of this ending, and decided that it would be an epicly dramatic cliff hanger! Whoop! As you can see, I'm still hyper on Lucozade, despite the fact that I had it ages ago!**

**Love Froz3nT3ars xxx**

**P.S (Almost like a letter!) I'm thinking of changing my pen name, so does anyone have any ideas? If I can't think of anything, I'll just have to keep my usual one! Love you xxx**


	45. Chapter 47

**Hello again! I'm in a really good mood, and, having just updated my other story, I decided to update this one as well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 47

HARRY

Still confused, Ron and I stood where we were, blinking, until I saw something that made my heart stop. A trendil of blue sparks snaked into the air, and I could see that it was coming from a row of shelves a few to my left. A heart beat later, I was sprinting, dragging Ron along behind me, trying to find the lane that would take me to the sparks. My footsteps drummed in my ears, but all that I could think of was helping my friends; I couldn't let them die.

Ron cursed as he smashed his elbow on one of the sharp edges of the shelves, but I didn't pause as I towed him along. As I ran, I began to feel doubt creeping up on me. The signal for help had been about a minute ago. Anything could have happened in that time. Were my friends injured? Dead? Or could it have been a Death Eater? My mind was in tatters as I raced past another row of identical misty orbs.

I finally came to the turn, and took off to the left without stopping. Behind me, Ron's breathing was growing heavy, and I knew that he was tiring. He wouldn't be able to run for much longer. However, the growing panic for my friends was all that fueled my own sprinting.

"I'M COMING!" I bellowed, ignoring the fact that I could simply be giving away my position to Death Eaters. My friends came before me. I'd trade my own life to save one of them. Even a Stoll at their most annoying.

PERCY P.O.V

I was comforting Annabeth, when the whole room was illuminated by the train of vibrant blue sparks that shot into the air. I could feel them reflected in my widened sea-green eyes. Annabeth felt me stiffen, and looked up, just in time to see them flicker and then die out. A fist of ice clenched my heart when I realized what it was.

"Come on!"  
Annabeth was already on her feet, yanking me up and dragging towards the signal. I could hear footsteps from a few rows over, and I knew that our friends had seen it as well. I pushed myself harder, and then it was just me and Annabeth, **(I'm guessing that my grammar was wrong there. I'm just too lazy to change it.)** with the wind from the speed we running at billowing in my face. From where our friends were running, I could hear laboured breathing and knew that they wouldn't get there until a few minutes after Annabeth and I. #

"I'M COMING!"

Harry's voice crashed into the silence that had overtaken my mind, and I knew that he wasn't thinking. He was simply giving away his position to Death Eaters and Luke. And Voldemort, the wizard who had wanted to kill him since birth.

"Percy!" Annabeth gasped as we raced along," We can't just charge in when we get there. We need to know what's going on. Promise me you won't!"  
I didn't reply, just concentrated even more on running. I knew that Annabeth was right, as usual, but I couldn't promise her that. What if one of our friends was being hurt?  
"Percy!" She repeated,"You could ruin everything by storming in. You could get someone killed!"  
That got to me. I could never cause someone's death, especially with the knowledge that it was possible beforehand. I would never purposefully kill a friend.  
"I promise," I answered shortly, catching up with Annabeth as she had drawn ahead whilst I was deep in thought.

We kept sprinting, but in silence as we got closer. The run seemed to be taking forever. Time seemed to be slowing down, taunting me and my helplessness. It was creeping along, barely moving, just to tease me. And I wasn't going to let it beat me. Call me paranoid, but I was going to win.

LUNA P.O.V

There was a short pause after I set out the help signal. Luke inspected me for a moment, brow scrunched up in confusion, before he came to a conclusion and relaxed. I found it hard to believe that this was Travis and Connor's half brother. That this was the man who had betrayed his family, his friends, his whole life.

"Hey," He said casually," Mind telling me what that was for?"  
Connor tensed beside me, and I could sense Travis doing the same at the sound of his half brother's voice. My own voice caught in my throat, and it took me a few moments to manage to speak. When I did, my voice shook.  
"Yes, I do mind."

There was a blur of black that sped past me, and I stifled a shriek as I stumbled away from it. It slipped past a confused Travis, and launched itself at the Death Eater. I thought for a moment that it migh be helping us, but it seemed to swallow the Death Eater whole. Then it zoomed right back past us, and the Death Eater reappeared amongst its own rank.

"I'M COMING!"

I jumped as Harry's voice echoed throughout the temporary silence. I just about face palmed. He had simply revealed his position to the small army before us. Luke listened for a moment, then shrugged.

"We've got a few minutes," He said, not seeming bothered about what might happen when those few minutes were up. He looked past me, at the brothers, who now stood facing him, faces solemn and distrustful. **(Is that even the right word? Is that even a word? I really need a dictionary...)** "Hey, Travis. Hey, Connor."

A small smile appeared on both of their faces," Hey, Luke!" Travis replied, whilst Connor just nodded in greeting. I stared at them in shock. They were acting as though he had never betrayed their camp.

"I've been thinking..." Luke trailed off, glancing at them, making sure they were listening. He seemed confident that they would agree with whatever he had been thinking," Well, you must be bored sometimes at Camp. So maybe... you could leave as well. Bring the cabin. Gods, bring as many cabins as you want! We could do anything, if there was just more than me. Overthrow the Gods. Bring the Titans back. Be respected."

My blood ran cold when neither brother immediatley declined the offer. A thought slipped into my mind, _They might really go. Where will that leave you, Luna? _I whimpered involuntarily. It drew Luke's attention to me.

"And you can come too!" He added," If not, unfortunately, I'll be forced to kill you."

Ice filled my veins, but before anyone could say anything else, a strong male voice rang out of the shadows.

"Seriously? I'm hoping none of you say yes."

It's like a muggle story,

I thought, _Good guy vs. Bad guy. At least good guy always wins. _

**So there you go! I think it got a bit dodgy towards the end, but oh well! Please review! And keep sending OC's!**

**Froz3nT3ars xxx**


	46. Chapter 48

**Hello, my loyal viewers! This story is getting closer to the end now, and I've already begun to draft the sequel! And I've begun to choose my OC's! One so far had been selected: Ali Rose, by soccerfreak6. Thanks you! And to everyone who submitted OC's! I'll say when I choose some others! **  
**And you know what? I'm going to recommend whatever song I'm listening to when I write each Authors note! Give you something to look up on Youtube. Right now, I'm listening to Golden by Fall Out Boy. :) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Michael (guest): Yeah, I forgot to answer. You're idea is awesome, similar to something I was going to do. But you have basically just improved it. So I am defo going to incorporate it in here. And as for 'The Chronicles of Narnia', I don't know about anywhere else, but it's a classic here, and most people read it at an early age. A bit like 'Of Mice and Men', if you get what I mean. But we don't do the latter in school until year eleven, (Senior year.) :)**

Chapter 48

PERCY P.O.V

There was a short silence after my words. The authority that seemed to pour from my voice shocked even me. Ad I was the one who spoke. Luke frowned, looking confused for a moment. Then his face cleared.  
"Percy," He called, totally relaxed,"Why don't you join us? The more the merrier, after all. Especially in a situation like this."

Warily, I stepped from the shadows, Riptide clutched tightly in my hand. O glanced over at the Stolls, but neither would meet my gaze. Their faces remained impassive, but beneath their glassy eyes, I could see emotion. Unfortunately, I had never been any good at being able to work out how someone felt by looking at them. SO I had no idea where they stood.

That's when a sharp, horrible thought smashed its way into my mind. I tried to push it away, but it had wormed its way past my defences. Could they actually be considering leaving us? Would they betray Camp? Uncertain, I searched their faces for a sign that they were still with us. But Luke was their brother. Would that make a difference?

I tried putting myself into their position. If Tyson was trying to overthrow Olympus, and wanted me to help him, what would I do? Would I decline the offer? Or would my loyalties as his brother get in the way. Helpless, I once again tried to find some truth in their expressions. This time I was rewarded.

Connor caught my eye and winked. It was a brief movement, expertly disguised as a blink, but it was enough. Of course, there was the fear that it actually had only been a blink, nothing more, but I remained confident that the brothers wouldn't betray us.

I was suddenly aware of a small group gathering behind me. First had been Annabeth, who hadn't followed my away from the shadows when Luke had called me. Harry must have come soon after, followed by Ron,. because I could sense their presence. Nico and Neville had also arrived at the scene. The only ones missing were Hermione and Ginny, and I could only hope that they were okay.

"So, you gonna help?" Luke adressed his younger half-brothers. They looked panicked for a second, but instantly hid it beneath a confident facade. I had an idea of what they were doung, but only half of me believed it. The other half loathed them for being so easy to break. To have such an easy time abandoning Camp and helping their twisted brother.

I only hoped that they were just acting.

`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`123456790-=`1234567809-=`1235689-=`1234

HARRY P.O.V

I was annoyed. Of course, I was also fearful, furious and flabbergasted, but above all, I was annoyed. Yes, you're probably thinking about what a weirdo I was. You're probably like, 'OMFG! What kind of freak gets annoyed in a situation when he could be killed?' Well, the answer was me.

I was annoyed because The Stolls seemed to be considering helping Luke, Hermione and GInny weren't here and I had no idea wether they were hurt or not, I was unbelievably close to the man- no, the monster, who murdered my parents, and I STILL had no idea where my Godfather was.

"Where's Sirius?" I demanded, pointing my wand at Luke. He just glanced at my wand and sniggered.  
"Who?"  
"My Godfather," I answered, tightening my grip on the wooden stick that had saved my life so many times before.  
"Oh, him?" Luke laughed openly now," He was never here, Harry. The Dark Lord has a talent for mind games, you know. He just wanted you here."

My jaw dropped. I had led all my friends on a dangerous journey, possibly with catastrophic consequences, to rescue my only remaining family member, just to find that it had been a trick. Sirius was safe at home, probably looking after Buckbeak the Hippogriff.

"Why?" Annabeth muttered, unable to meet the eyes of who was once her friend," Why does he want Harry here?"  
Intelligent question. But what less could you have expected from a daughter of Athena, the Goddess of battle strategy, war, and WISDOM.

Luke shrugged," Something about one of these prophecies. I'm not sure why he needs him here for that."  
"Prophecies?" Luna asked, recovering from her silence.  
"What do you think all these were?" He cast an arm about at all the misty orbs that rested in the shelves, and almost hit a Death Eater in the face. He ignored that," Did you think that the Ministry for Magic liked to collect spheres? These are all prophecies. One of them involves Harry."

The Death Eater that Luke had almost smacked in the face murmered in his ear. Luke's face contorted with anger," I am not just another of his followers, Dolohov! Tell Malfoy that I am in alliance with the Dark Lord, and that I'm not just another of his followers! I will say as much as I care to!"

Alarmed, the Death Eater retreated into his ranks, but I had already heard all I needed to know. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. Just another reason not to trust his slimy son.

Then there was a girls high pitched screamed. I instantly recognised it, and for the second time that night, my heart forgot to beat. I barely remembered to breath as I lurched away from our little gathering, in search of Ginny.

**So, what do you think? Please review! **  
**Also, I have three questions. The first is:**

**What other demigods should leave Camp for the sequel? I'm planning on having some other Campers join the original five. Unless there are no longer five... I'm not giving anything away!**

**And also:**

**Does anyone know the prophecy for Order of the Phoenix? I don't have any HP or PJ books; I just borrow them the library, but I'm not going for ages. Please tell me! **

**And last but not least:**

**Shall I rewrite the first few chapters? I looked back at them, and they're horrible. I'd do them anyway, but I don't want to put the effort in if I don't need to. Cuz I'm just lazy like that. ;)**


	47. Chapter 49

**Hello again, my dear friends! I'm so very happy because my Breaking Benjamin: Phobia CD finally arrived on Monday! I've been listening to that and my other new CD's for the last two days! Right now, I'm listening to Breath by Breaking Benjamin! So I'll begin on this chapter now!**

Chapter 49

HARRY P.O.V

I ran as though my very life depended on it. It's not my life that hangs in the balance, however; it's Ginny's possibly Hermione's. My heart was pounding now. I couldn't breath. My wand was clenched tightly in my hand, and my knuckles had gone white. My throat had closed up, and only one thought rang through my mind,' _Ginny... Ginny... Ginny' _Only her name, over and over again.

There was heavy breathing from behind me, and I knew that Ron was there. He loved his sister almost as much as I did. Wait... Did I really just say that? Maybe I did love her. I didn't matter. All that mattered to me was getting her back, safe and unharmed.

Another scream, higher and thinner than before, as though the girl it came from was beginning to give up; as though she was slowly being crushed - destroyed until she was no longer able to hang on. _'Hold on, Ginny... We're coming for you... I promise that we'll get you back...' _

Then I saw her.

¬!"£$%^&*()_+**( Dramatic time skip! Lolz... Have you noticed my excessive use of the elipsis? I really must stop... That's where I'll be if you need me! Anyway, back to Harry.)**

Her red hair was an absolute rats nests. Her brown eyes were filled with fear, panic and worry. To me, she still looked beautiful. Even when she was writhing around on the floor, enveloped in pain, her body spasming. Even when the man who killed my parents was standing over her, a huge grin on his snake-like face as he aimed his wand at her, causing her unimaginable pain, the other hand tightly gripping one of my best friends since first year.

The rage that surpassed me then was thhe strongest thing I'd ever felt in my life. Stronger than the fear of the monster who had killed my parents. Stronger than the fury and loathing I felt for the Dursley's when they mistreated me in the Summer. Stronger, even, than the overwhelming sense of loss that my parents had left behind.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I bellowed, directing the sudden beam of red light at the curse that was causing Ginny so much harm. It sizzled as it collided with its twin, and then Ginny was free. There was a huge BANG! as the spells from the brotherly wands were streamed into eachother, until each wand was sprouting a mixture of The Crucitaus Curse and The Stunning Spell. I poured all my energy into it, determined to drive Voldemort back, when...

He broke it off. He simply gave up. I spent a mere moment just standing there, and blinking at the man I had hated so much since I find out about the true fate of my parents when I was eleven. **(Never did get my Hogwarts letter. :( ) **Unfortunately, that was enough for the Dark Lord to slam bodily into me and send me whizzing into one of the glass shelves.

"Harry Potter," He hissed, standing before me, preparing himself for the moment he had waited for with such impatience; my death. He'd tried to end it so many times before. Maybe this time he would truly get his wish.

"Moldywart," I answered, using the creative name that the Stolls had invented for him. I winced inwardly after I said that for two reasons. One: Pissing **(Mind my language)** off the guy who wanted to kill me probably wasn't the best idea that I'd ever had. And two: Because if the Stolls betrayed us, I would never be able to bring myself to fight against them, not when they'd been my friends.

Voldemort raised his arm, to end this whole thing once and for all, and I closed my eyes. I muttered prayers in my mind to all the Greek Olympians, asking them to look after my friends. I heard a rumble of thunder, and knew that I'd been heard.

However, it didn't come. There was a gasp, then I was being pulled swiftly from the ground, with whoever was yanking me up whispering a quick, " You okay?" Into my ear.

"Yes," I answered, opening my eyes, then," Neville?"  
"Yep," My round cheeked friend smiled, thought it was edged with worry," Come on!"  
"What's going on?" I asked, seeing all the wizards, including Luna, surrounding Voldemort in a loose circle.

"Luke is battling all the demigods," Luna answered," So we're here. I don't know about Travis and Connor, though. When we went, they were still just standing there."

Voldemort smiled, not seeming bothered by the fact that he was outnumbered by five. Then again, why would he? We were still school kids. Yes, I had defeated him several times, and yes, we hung out with demigods, but we were still only in school. It was a struggle to stay optimistic.

'But then,'

I told myself, _'There is one thing that we have. And its even stronger now. It destroyed him once before. We have love.'_

`1234567890-=`1234567890-=[`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=

PERCY P.O.V

When Harry and Ron sprinted off, we didn't immediately follow them. Yes, I know what you're probably thinking, _'He's going to let his friend run off to die?OMFG!' _But we had all heard the scream. Mentally, we were deciding who would go to back him up. I thought that we would all go. Luke could wait. But Annabeth thought of a better plan.

"Wizards. Go. Its your enemy. We'll help you later."

They nodded and swiftly ran after the other two. Luna hesitated for a moment, glancing at Connor. He caught her eye and flashed her a sly grin whilst Luke was concentrating on Annabeth. She nodded curtly and raced after them.

"Do you think that you can beat me?" Luke teased confidently," And my brothers? We don't need Death Eaters. We can take you." He waved off the waiting dark wizards. Uncertainly, they retreated.

That's when I noticed something. Neither Stoll had accepted Luke's offer to help him. They could be fighting for anyone. I thought back to the wink. And the smile. Travis had remianed stony faced, but Connor had been sneaky. I believed that they wouldn't betray us. I had faith.

"Yes,"I answered," We can beat you. Annabeth, Nico and I."

Travis finally reacted, raising his eyebrows at me. I resisted the urge to grin back, not with Luke focused so intently on me. But it was done. They were with us.

"Then we will fight," Luke challenged," You, Annabeth and Nico, against me, Travis and Connor."

I saw Annabeth rolling her eyes, despite the obvious pain that she was experiancing. Luke was making a rash decision. Two sons of the big three, and a daughter of Athena against three sons of Hermes.

I withdrew Riptide, and the Stolls left Luke's side, amusment in their cobalt blue eyes at thier brothers stupidity. They stood beside us, and we were once again te orginal five. Luke's eyes widened, but he didn't lose his cocky grin.

"Let it begin."

**DUN DUN DUN! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! AND LISTEN TO WHAT I'M LISTENING TO NOW: FALL OUT BOY'S YOU'RE CRASHING BUT YOU'RE NO WAVE.**

**Love ya, Froz3nT3ars xx**


	48. Chapter 50

**Hello, everyone! My story is starting to near the end, so I'm hoping that the chapters will be longer. I think that they have started to get longer anyway. This chapter will probably be a bit difficult for me to write because I've never attempted to write a fight scene, especially with swords. Or knives, in Annabeth's case. So, sorry if this chapter ends up being rather grim.**

Chapter 50

PERCY P.O.V

Luke lunged at me, but I twisted out the way. I jabbed with Riptide, but Luke was leaning away from my blade. Annabeth was behind him with her knife, and she flicked it, grazing his skin. Luke cursed in Ancient Greek as he felt the knife. Nico was hovering around the edge with narrowed eyes, waiting for an oppurtunity to strike.

The Stolls were occupied with defending us from the Death Eaters that were disobeying his orders, attempting to get past their barrier to attack us. I was watching long enough to see Connor deflect a Killing Curse with his sword, and Travis dodge another Death Eater that had switched tactics and attempted bodily grab him.

Using my distraction to his advantage, Luke ducked under Annabeth's blade, and started towards me, Backbiter gleaming menacingly in his hand. But then Nico was there, and their swords clashed. I crept around behind Luke and tried to disarm him, but he swerved away from Nico, slipped around Annabeth and smashed Backbiter into my own sword. The motion unbalanced me and I stumbled back, but quickly regained my feet as Luke advanced.

Annabeth was already there though, and when Luke avoided the swipe she made with her knife, she snapped her leg out, kicking him in the stomach and he staggered back a few steps. Nico and I dashed over to take advantage of his temporary weakness, but when I stabbed at him, he lashed out wildly, such an unexpected move from a fighter as talented and experianced as Luke, that it caught me off guard and I barely managed to dodge the attack.

A flash of green light streaked towards me, and just as I raised Riptide to block, Annabeth lunged with her knife, and the light was absorbed by the Celestial Bronze. Travis and Connor sent a brief but apologetic look our way, as they danced mockingly around the Death Eaters.

I turned back to our fight, and saw Annabeth and Nico locked into battle with Luke. Both of my friends were concentrating on the offensive, and Luke was beginning to tire. He twisted away from Nico's Stygian Iron blade, and barely managed to avoid Annabeth's sharp knife. Her grey eyes were as calculating as always as she tried to figure out the quickest away to defeat one of her oldest friends. I could see past her hard facade, could see the hurt and betrayal that was really there.

Whilst he was occupied with the daughter of Athena and the son of Hades, I crept around the edge of their battle, and lunged. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke saw me advancing, and swivelled away. Using his distraction to her advantage, Annabeth plunged her knife into his side, tears forming in her gorgeous stormy eyes as Luke cried out in agony.

I let Riptide drop to my side. Nico stood back, silent. Annabeth withdrew her knife, and let it clatter to the ground, dripping Luke's blood. She held back a sob, but it was pointless. In less than a minute she was flat out sobbing. Her shoulders heaved as I pulled her in for a comforting one armed hug.

Luke leaned against one of the glass shelves, breathing heavily. One of the Death Eaters attempted to move around the now frozen Stolls, but Luke waved him off. When he looked up at us, the five demigods who had battled against him and his allies, his cobalt blue eyes were full of hatred and fury, but that was laced with betrayal and remorse. His scar was even more noticeable against his pale, papery skin.

"You were good," He told us, his voice lukewarm, **(Get the joke? Luke... warm... Lukewarm? No? Oh well, forget it...) **as though he was trying to decide to be proud or furious," Better than I was. Maybe I was a little rusty, a little out of practice, after all, I haven't had a challenging fight like that for such a long time. Maybe it was unfair, as there were three of you fighting me, two cutting off any chance of help. Or maybe, you simply fought better than me."

"Luke..." Annabeth whispered, her voice cracking," This isn't you. Please, come back."

For a moment, I actually thought that he might consider returning to us, to Camp Half- Blood. No such luck. Surprise flicker across his handsome features, but it was quickly banished.  
"You know that I could never do that, Annie," He murmered," And I'm not going to give up. I'm injured now, but this isn't the last you'll see of me. The alliance still stands strong."

And with that, he staggered into the swarm of Death Eaters. They smeared into a black blur again, then they were gone. The only reminder that the battle had ever taken place was Luke's blood staining the cold floor.

I was about to suggest that we go and find the others, to help them. It would have been a good idea, but my words were stuck in my throat as a chilling voice filled the air around us.

_'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches,_  
_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,_  
_And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not,_  
_And either must die at the hand of the other, as neither can live while the other survives,_  
_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies.'_

**MUHAHAHAHA! THE DEMIGODS HEARD THE PROPHECY! WHO COULD IT HAVE BEEN TELLING THEM? I'M SO EVIL! AND I ALSO HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M USING CAPS! I JUST LIKE IT. IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I'M REALLY HYPER RIGHT NOW! HOPE THE DEMIGOD BATTLE DIDN'T FAIL. REVIEW!**

**SEEYA MY DEAR FRIENDLY ONES.**

**FROZ3NT3ARS XX**


	49. Sirius

**Hello! I'm back! I have finished updating the first few chapters! They are changed! So all the chapter numbers are doged up. So whilst the last chapter says chapter 50, it is actually only chapter 48. I think. So I'll just ditch the numbers now.**

**Chapter song: Polyamorous by Breaking Benjamin**

Enjoy!

HARRY P.O.V

"Avadra Kadavra!" Voldemort hissed, his wand aiming in my direction. Before I could block, Neville intercepted it with a stunning spell. Furiously, Voldemort spun away from Neville and sent a killing curse whizzing towards Hermione, who had was still regaining her feet after her trauma.

Luna sprinted over and sent an unrecognisable jinx racing towards the Dark Lord. Cursing, he pulled his wand away from Hermione and blocked Luna's attack. A still trembling Ginny blocked the curse before it could hit her.

It was a flurry of movement. I aimed a disarming spell at the man who had murdered my parents, but it was absorbed by another spell, and I couldn't even see who had cast it. There was so much gpoing on, and I couldn't even pick Voldemort out in the midst of all the sparks and bangs. We needed order, just a bit, so that we stood a chance of defeating the worlds most dangerous wizard.

Someone, I think it might have been Ron, shot a random hex at a shadow int he corner, and then stumbled, tripping over my feet and sending us both crashing to the ground. Neville sprinted towards us, and tumbled over both of us, smashing into one of the shelves of orbs. They arced to the ground, graceful one second, then the next they were in splinters, smashed on the ground. Voldemort turned to the wreckage, then let out an anguished howl when he saw that the orbs were broken.

"The Prophecy!" He wailed, having a temper tantrum as though he was a small toddler. He collapsed to the ground, scooping the fractured ruins into his pale, ghostly hands. I saw my wand, on the other side of him, where it had skittered across the ground. I wriggled and squirmed beneath Ron and Neville, trying to free myself enough to reach around and grab it. Unfortunately, Voldemort saw red.

"YOU!" He raged, aiming the twin of my wand at Neville," It was you! You destroyed the Prophecy! Avad-"

He was cut abruptly off as a stranige, ghostly voice filled the air. It was filled with tremors that gave it an eerie edge. I shivered.

'The One with the poer to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies,  
And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lords knows not,  
And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives,  
The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord shall be born as the seventh month dies.'

`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`1234567890-=`123

LUKE P.O.V

The Prophecy. That had been what the Dark Lord wanted. That had been why he wanted Harry here so desperately. Because Harry was the only one able to take it. But then it had been said out loud for anyone and everyone to hear. I suspected that it had been a God who had said it; probably Apollo, or someone with his blessing.

I was hurt. And my honour had been wounded. I had been defeated, and also fooled by my own brothers. I had once owned the title of the best sword fighter at Camp Half-Blood; now it seemed that Percy Jackson had that title.

When we left the five of them standing there, we went to help the Dark Lord. He was crouchd on the floor, surrounded by the shattered remains of many prophecies. One of them was his prophecy, the one about the one who would defeat him. Before I could step away from the shadows, I realized that blood was making my fingers wet and slippery, and that I was leaning heavily on my uninjured side. Something needed to be done.

¬!"£$%^&*(()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_+¬!"£$%^&*()_

HARRY P.O.V

There were noises from the shadows, and I saw Luke, wounded and weaponless. Blood was slipping through the fingers that he pressed to his side. His face was tight, and pinched with pain. Part of me felt satisfaction, but the side of me that was nice felt mild concern. I wondered who had hurt him.

So that was what the orbs had that was what Voldemort had wanted so badly. The prophecy that would give him an idea of his fate. But clumsy, forgetful, Neville had ruined any plans of that. I was proud of my friend.

But we were in trouble. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron and I would stand no chance against Voldemort, Luke (Although he was injured), and the small army of Death Eaters that surrounded them.

"Harry!"  
I turned around and saw the demigods sprinting over to us. I realized with a start that Travis and Connor were there, and a grin spread over my face. Luna had obviously noticed this too, as she flew over to the younger Stoll, and wrapped her arms around him. He rested his chin on her head.

"I knew you'd make the right choice!" She murmered in his ear, standing up on her tiptoes so that she could be heard. Seeing them together made me think of Ginny, and I don't know why. I glanced over at her, and saw that she was already looking at me. I looked away, blushing.

Suddenly, all the demigods were springing into action. I withdrew my wand, and shot a spell at one of the Death Eaters. The children of then Gods had seen the Death Eaters take advantage of the mini reunion, and began to attack. It was their ADHD that had alerted them, and given them the ability to move quickly enough.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬11111111111111111111222222222222233333333333334444 44444444444555555555555¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Everything was a blur after that. I was locked into battle, wand out, spells flying everywhere. I vaguely remember the older wizards coming to help when one of them discovered that something was happening; Sirius, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ...

I found myself seperated from everyone else. Bellatrix Lestrange, someone related to Sirius in some way or another, was standing before me, and we had somehow worked our way out of the prophecy room. We were back in the main hall, not far from the fountain that was made out of gold.

There was a stone arc next to us. In between the rough sides, there was a thick mist, seeming to be created from ghostly faces. I could hear voices coming from it. They were eerie, some low pitched, some high. They all said different things, and it was all jumbled together. I couldn't make out any of the words, and it hurt my head trying to decipher the messages. I turned my attention to Bellatrix.

"Awww, lickle wittle Potty is all alone," She taunted in a high pitched, childish voice. Her black hair was plastered to her face with sweat, and her eyes were huge and wild, giving her a manic, unhinged look.

I rose my wand, unsure what to say in reply to that. She laughed, loudly, throwing her head back and making the giggles echo around the marble hall. She raised her own wand, about to use a killing curse, when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"No, Bellatrix," Sirius said.

She cackled and raised her wand," Avadra Kadavra!"

He didn't even have time to react. It was just simply that one moment he defending me, and the next he had fallen backwards, been swallowed by the mist inside the stone arc. I wasn't aware of Bellatrix giggling as she waved her wand, the hands holding me back as I tried to find my Godfather. I couldn't hear my own screams as I begged for my remaining family member to come back. I was certain that he was just on the other side of the mist, just waiting to pop out and laugh, and tell me that it had all been a silly joke. It took a long time for that one thought to penetrate my thickly veiled mind.

Sirius was dead.

**Sorry, if that died. I think it might have, towards the end. Oh well. I've decided to do another chapter song: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.**

**Also, I'd recommend you read anything by LieutnantArtemis0207. Epic writer. Seriously.**

**Seeya!**

**Froz3nt3ars**


	50. Kiss The Girl

**HELLO! I WOULD LIKE TO PROUDLY STATE THAT I AM HYPER RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I JUST DRANK LOL AND I WENT TO LIBRARY! So I decided to write! I feel so happy, I could seriously dance right now!**

**Chapter song: Kaya by Bob Marley (Only cuz the title of the song is my name!)**

PERCY P.O.V

Everything went in slow motion. I realized that Harry was gone, but it took me so long to get out, to get to him. Too long. It was all I could do to stop him from getting himself killed. I restrained him, grabbed him arms and refused to allow him to run straight into the arc that had swallowed Sirius' corpse.

I had been there. I had seen Bellatriz Lestrange kill Harry's only remaining family member. And it weakened us. Harry was far too traumatised to fight. I was the only thing stopping him from following his Godfather. Ginny was whispering comfort to him, calming him down.

And Death Eaters continued to battle us. Everyone else was defending, attacking, doing whatever they could. But it was so hard. Everything was falling apart. We were losing. We were going to lose.

"Look after him," I muttered to Ginny. She nodded, and gripped one of his arms, both of which I had just released. She seemed happy enough to be sort of alone with him, but there was so much happening. We needed to draw the enemy away from Harry and Ginny.

I saw Annabeth locked into battle with a Death Eater. A man, much larger than her, and therefore clumsier. He shot an unidentifiable spell at her, which she bloked with her knife, and she dodged around the back of him. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, and it hit him square in the back. He toppled forwards, seeming to be unconcious. I took my chance.

"We have to get them away from Harry," I whispered in her ear. She nodded once, not needing to reply. One of the elder wizards, I think his name was Kingsley, heard, and looked at me in surprise. I looked pointedly at the boy who lived, and he copied Annabeth's nod in realization.

We spread the word. Whilst fighting, I muttered the message to people who were battling alongside us. First Mr. Weasley, then Neville, then Nico. Annabeth and Kingsley took care of the rest. The only problem was that I had no idea how to get the Death Eaters away from Harry. We were outnumbered by at least three to one, and it was pure luck that none of the dark wizards had actually had a successful attack on him. Apparently Travis and Connor did.

Randomly they broke away from their fight and sprinted away, across the other side of the room. I thought for a moment that they were abandoning us, but then it became clear to me. About four or five Death Eaters raced after them, bellowing insults and shooting curses.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and muttered something, doubtless ways that she could have improved their plan if they had cared to share it before they decided to put it into action. But she followed their lead anyway, racing over to the brothers, who had stopped running and began to fight again. Another small colony of Death Eaters followed her.

We couldn't just go one by one. Although most of the Death Eaters seemed to be completely, utterly thick, we couldn't rely on that. One of them would be smart enough to work it out. I ran, and I hear pounding footsteps behind me. Everyone seemed to have caught on, and it was working. Then there was a THUD! And everything started to go wrong.

HARRY P.O.V

My whole world had collapsed. All that remained was rubble and dust, just a fraction of what had once been there. An earthquake had shaken it, made everything tumble down, crash to the ground, disappear.

I was numb. I couldn't hear a girl whispering in my ear, was barely aware of the strong hands preventing me from joining my Godfather. All I wanted was to find him, to feel his warm embrace agin. I wanted him to laugh, to tell me that it had all been a big joke, and that I shouldn't worry about it.

But that was never going to happen. Because Sirius was dead.

Whoever was holding my arms released me, but I was no longer able to to fight. I just sat there, empty, emotionless. Another, softer, hand replaced the previous one. Ginny whispered comforting words to me, reminding me of how precious Sirius had been in life. That was when I realized something. Something that could change my life.

I was in love with Ginny.

I immediately chided myself for thinking such a thought at a time like this. Yes, Ginny was beautiful, clever, funny and brave, but my Godfather had just died. No, he hadn't died, he had been murdered. Murdered in stone cold blood by his own stone cold blooded family member. I hated her.

"Harry, look at me," Ginny ordered gentley. I obeyed, staring at her. It was as though the carnage that surrounded us was invisible. It was just me and her. And then I kissed her.

I didn't know what came over me. I just felt an urge, hot and deep inside of me, and I acted on it. Her hair fell across her face, hiding both us from the wreckage outside. Then I came to my senses, and I realized what I had just done.

"Ginny, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that!"I apologised, returning to life after my moments in heaven. In paradise. In Elysium. Whatever you liked to call it, it was pure, undiluted bliss.

"Harry, it's alright." She told me softly.

And for a moment, I believed her. Everything was alright.

**And there you have it! At the request of smilequigley96.**

**I'm too lazy to write any more, so I'll just leave to review ;) (hint hint)**


	51. Grand Finale (Almost)

**Hey people. I feel very sad now. Updates will be less frequent now because I go back to school tommorow! Sob, sob. I have clubs to go to, homework to do, (lots of French to do today), and some random stuff. So this is the last update for a few days. This will hopefully be one of the biggest scenes!**

HARRY P.O.V

Everything so fast. I couldn't follow it. One second, Ginny was next to me, and we were together, and my chest, once cold and empty, was filled with a pleasant warmth, the next, Ginny had been flung across the room and into a wall. Her head made contact with it, making a sickening crack. And who stood before me, but Voldemort.

Lights bounced and played a short way away, and I could see a battle raging on, Death Eaters mercilessly attacking my friends and allies. I was filled with heavy, bubbling fury, and when I saw Bellatrix, i was on the edge of letting it overwhelm me. I wondered, briefly, what it would be like to give myself over to the burning, toiling rage inside of me. I pushed it aside.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed in his creepy, snake like voice, that send icy shivers racing down my spine.  
"Voldemort," I spat, no longer afraid. Okay, it would be stupid to be unafraid, but I wasn't trembling. I was standing my ground.  
"I no longer need you. The prophecy is destroyed, and I know what secrets it concealed. Now, all I need to do is kill you."  
"NO!" I shouted, suddenly reaching out and grabbing my wand. Despite the fact that I had injected as much loathing and fury into my voice as humanly possible, Voldemort just laughed. I clenched my wand even tighter, ready to intercept in case Voldemort was to take advantage of my distraction.  
"You don't seem to understand, Harry Potter," He was whispering now, his voice deadly," That you have no choice. You and all your little friends are too much hassle. And you've seen too much."

"You seem to have forgotten," I answered, barely containing the threatening growl that was waiting to erupt," That every time you tried to kill me in the past, it backfired. If you succeeded every time you tried, would I still be standing here?"  
"No," Voldemort narrowed his glowing red eyes," But you won't be in a few minutes."

I laughed," Is that how long it takes? It takes minutes for The Dark Lord to kill a measly child. It didn't take you that long to kill all the others, did it? My parents, Cedric, Barty Crouch **(I can't remember if he actually died, so lets pretend he did if he didn't) **and all the others."

"That's enough. Your death has evaded me long enough. Enjoy your last seconds of life, Harry Potter. Avadra Kadavra!"  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" I bellowed, and the green and red hit eachother, combined, made the light change to a blinding, sunny gold. I could feel the power, racing through me and into the wand. Adrenaline made me shake, and I almost laughed when I saw Voldemort's expression, full of spite and loathing.  
"It's working well for you, isn't it, Tom?" I asked, using his real name. As expected, it caused even more rage to boil up to the surface of the Dark Lord, but the impact was not what I expected.

The power surged, and I could feel my own weakening. Sweat trickled down my brow, and it was all I could do to hold onto my wand. My hands were shaking, and there was nothing I could do except renew my grip on my wand.

Then Voldemort broke the connection. I thought, for one blissful moment, that he had been defeated, but then he launched himself at me, and we collided, smashing into the solid, marble floor. My head cracked against it, and I wondered for a brief moment wether that was what Ginny had felt. My thoughts went to her for a moment, until I was yanked back to reality.

My eyes followed the twin of my own wand, the twin that had been used only to kill and cause pain and harm. I guess that it's the real definition of an evil twin.

I knew taht it was coming. I probably had seconds left. I didn't close my eyes. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, wouldn't allow him to smile the smile that made me sick to the stomach.

He let out a high pitched wail as every single gallon of water from the fountain crashed down onto his head. It was quite comical actually.

"It's true!" Someone gasped. I turned my head to see the Minister for Magic standing in the doorway. Voldemort screeched, and apparated. I sighed. It was all over. But Voldemort was still out there, still planning revenge.

People will be aware now that the Minister has seen the threat himself. Everything went black.

**Yes, people, it was a crappy ending. But there will be one more chapter, then another explaining everything I left out. And I haven't done the chapter song! Gasp!**

**Chapter Song: Icarus by Bastille**

**Please review! Please! Pl3as3! 913423 (Please in numbers... sort of) I like reviews! Even if you only say: Crappy ending or You're a terrible Author! (WHich I hope you won't by the way...) Lolz. See you**

**CAMR xx**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated for a few days now, but I've been back at school, and I've had tons of homework! However, I haven't forgotten my beloved Fanfictions; I was looking through my emails and choosing the OC's for my story. The chosen ones are:**

**Alexandra Rose, submitted by soccerfreak6**

**Mysha Day, submitted by Rex888**

**Annie Coletti, submitted by bellaqueenofthecourt**

**Ressa Akumi, submitted by SpyNinjaBunny123412**

**And of course, my own Oc's, Lincoln and Sage Farroway. Thankyou to the amazing people who sent me these OC's, and to everyone else who sent me one!**

**Sob, sob. This is the last chapter! The next update will be explaining anything I missed out, and any other things that need explanations. If there is anything you want mentioned in that chapter, please add it in your review, or PM me!**

PERCY P.O.V

When we arrived back, the halls were in absolute chaos. Students streamed through the halls, and professors waved their arms wildly and wailed orders, which were promptly ignored by the excited students. Our return didn't exactly help matters, either.

"Where have you been?" Professor McGonagall cried, pushing through the thick crowds of children as she attempted to reach us. When at last she succeeded, we were all engulfed in an unexpected hug. It shocked me considerably; Severe McGonagall, giving out cuddles to students who had temporarily escaped from school grounds without permission, assaulted a Ministry official and professor, broken into the Ministry, had a huge battle with wizards who had terrorized the country for so long, and almost gotten killed.

It was quite pleasant, actually.

"The Ministry?" Harry offered nervously, his answer coming out like a question.  
"I know that!" McGonagall scoffed," But why?"  
Harry suddenly went quiet, and no one filled the silence for him. This was something none of us could say. This was something only Harry should mention.  
"Never mind," McGonagall recovered, noticing the Harry's silence.  
"No, it's alright," Harry muttered," I had a dream. I dreamt that Sirius was in trouble, so I went to help him. These followed me. It was a trap. Sirius wasn't there at all."

McGonagall looked angry," Where's he now? I really must talk to him-"  
"Dead," Harry snapped, glaring at her," He's dead because he helped me! If it wasn't for me, he would still be alive. If it wasn't for me, my parents would still be alive! I ruin everything. I get so many people killed."

I had no idea what to say. He must have been carrying the massive weight on his shoulders, the guilt of his parent's death, all his life, and Sirius' death had only added to it. I shuffled awkwardly. There was nothing I could do to comfort my friend.

"Your mother sacrificed herself for you," Ginny whispered softly," And yes, people have died, no one can deny that. But it was all for the best. You're alive now, Harry. Your parents aren't, Sirius isn't, but you are. And you'll be the one to save us, Harry. You were born to save the wizarding world, and that's what you'll do. They died because they wanted you to live, Harry. They died because they knew that you would save everyone else. They died so that we could live. They didn't have to. They wanted to. They loved you, Harry."

There was a stunned silence after Ginny's speech. It was so... motivational. Gentle. Beautiful. A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek, and dripped to the floor. The whole castle had been listening, but for a moment the other students weren't there. That moment was special.

Then Travis began to clap, Connor catching on quickly. For a few moments, there was just the sound of two pairs of hands beating wildly, but then it spread like a wildfire through the castle, and there were thousands and thousands of people clapping. And we were clapping for more than Ginny's speech. We were clapping for all those who had died; Harry's parents. Sirius. Cedric. Barty Crouch Senior. Tom Riddle. **(This part will be explained.)**

"To the Great Hall!" Dumbledore called from where he had suddenly appeared by the doors. I almost believed that he had apparated, but that was impossible in the Hogwarts grounds.

NICO P.O.V **(This part is especially for a reviewer)**

I joined the crowds that were streaming through the doors to the Great Hall. I had waited for everyone to go ahead, and finally tagged onto the back. Okay, so I'm kinda anti-social, but I'm a son of Hades. What did you expect?

A single girl broke away from the crowds, and walked slowly towards me. You're going to think that I'm high when I've finished saying this- She was beautiful. She had thick, glossy black hair that fell down to the middle of her back in gorgeous waves. Her eyes were dark and mysterious, that slight gleam of mischeif glittering devilishly. Her eyelashes were thick and the same shade as her hair, and those breath taking eyes were outlined in heavy black pencil making them pop out of her head, reminding me, vaguely, of Thalia.

In truth, I was much too caught up in her beauty to remember the daughter of Zeus.

She smiled when she stopped walking, standing just before me. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the early morning light," Hi. I'm Kara."

"Nico."

I haven't changed enough to have a long conversation with a STRANGER! Gods, did you think that I was MAD. She batted her long eyelashes at me, and traced a single elegant fingers along my bare arm. It make me tremble, and she smiled. Even the drab, Hogwarts robes looked stunning on her.

"You must be very brave."

That one caught me off guard," Uh, what?"  
Kara continued onwards, explaining," I mean, I would never be able to fight those Death Eaters. And I heard that you fought a God, sword to sword, alone, and defeated a whole ARMY of Death Eaters." She put emphasis on the word army.

"No," I answered honestly," There were no Gods present. And I never defeated an army of Death Eaters."  
She smiled seductively," Honest, too. I like that. See you around..."  
And she left me, standing there in the now empty hall.

**(Yes, I know that that bit wasn't particulary Nico-like, but it was a request from a reviewer. You know, I was listening to I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace when I was writing that. It seemed strangely fitting, if you listen to the lyrics.)**

PERCY P.O.V

As I sat at the Gryffindor table, I saw that Nico was absent. Just as I started to think about looking for him, a beautiful girl, (but not as beautiful as Annabeth), strolled in, and he followed her. He slid down next to me, and Travis wolf whistled. Connor laughed and even Nico smiled. Wow, she must have been special.

I think I must have fallen asleep. Yes, it's blunt. But one moment, Dumbledore was just standing up, and the next, he was returning his seat. I was later informed that he had been explaining what we had been through, and Harry had been asked to recount everything. Ugh. I didn't need to relive that.

And now we had an important IM to make. Nico, Travis, Connor and Luna gathered around Annabeth.

"Iris, accept my offering. Show me Chiron, Half Blood Hill," She said, tossing a golden drachma into the mist we had created. We found the centaur playing pinocle with Mr.D.

"We'll he coming back for the summer soon, Chiron," Annabeth told him, "But next year, we'll need some more demigods. I'll explain properly when we get back, but for now, you'll just have to decide on the best, and most experianced warriors we have. It could lead to a war."

**That's it! This story is finished, but there will definitely be a sequel. Maybye in a week or two, the first chapter will be up. There will be one more update, as I said, explaining everything that needs to be explained. Hope you liked the story, and that you'll stick around for the sequel!**

**CAMR xx**


	53. Explanations

**Hello, peeps! This is actually the very last update that I'll ever put on this story, and it makes me sad to do so. It's taken me almost four months to write, and it will be weird not updating. But I have my other stories to tide me by! I'll probably start the sequel in a few weeks, but I wrote almost daily for four months people, so I'm gonna have a little break... Not! I might post the first chapter of my OC story tommorow, and I'll update 'Caged' sometime as well. Anyways, I'd better get on with the explanations! First, are the larger things that I didn't include:**

**The Dementor Attack**

**- You'll probably know that at the very beginning of 'Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix', Harry and Dudley were attacked by Dementors. I didn't write this because the beginning of my story took place at Camp Half Blood, and this particular event was replaced by the chapter about Luke and the proposition. I could have written both, but I found that part of the book quite dull, and then I would have to write about the Hearing at the Ministry and Mrs. Figg and all that stuff.**

**Dumbledore's Army**

**- The main reason I didn't write this, was by the time I reached this part of the book in my story, I forgot about my plans for it and missed it out! Instead, I'll try to introduce the DA in the sequel, because it'll play a big part in which I hope will be a final, third story to end this trilogy- Yes, I've decided to make it a trilogy. But another reason that I didn't include this is that by the time I remembered, it would have been really difficult to worm it in, and possibly ruin what I already had planned. AND, I would have had to do some Harry/ Cho, (Because you can't do the DA without that kiss!), and I wanted to make this a Harry/Ginny story, much to Ron's distaste.**

**Mr. Weasley's Snake Attack**

**-In the books, Harry had a dream where Mr. Weasley was attacked by Nagini at the Department of Mysteries. This was another part of the book that was replaced with a Percy Jackson twist; Luke offered Harry an alliance. I think that the dreams about Mr. Weasley and Sirius were two different dreams, but I kind of squished them together and changed the Snake one. But I don't think that I changed the story too much.**

**Thankyou, that is all! My last update! But before I actually finish, I would like to say a final thanks to reviewers and PMers who supported me through the writing of this story:**

**GeekyKiki**

**FantasyBookworm2012**

**OlympianHalbloodlegacywitch (Is that the right order of your name?)**

**Rex888**

**bellaqueenofthecourt**

**TinyRules**

**James010 (I think that the number are right. Sorry if they aren't.)**

**And everyone who reviewed! I'd mention everyone if I could, but this page would never end! Love you all!**

**CAMR xx**

**(That ending was supposed to be dramatic) ;)**


End file.
